exiliados
by himeotaku-chan
Summary: Ella, marginada por su familia; él, odiado por el demonio que lleva dentro; ambos obligados a irse y dejar todo atras ¿volveran ellos a salvar la vida de aquellos que los abandonaron a su suerte o el odio sera mas fuerte? En proceso de editado!
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, aqui estoy para traerles la nueva version de este fic. Espero que les guste y sean honestos con sus opiniones. Tratare de actualizar seguido pero aun asi no les prometo mas de dos capitulos al mes.**

**Como todos saben: Naruto no me pertenece, solo lo tomo prestado para entretenerme un rato con mi compañera de trabajo.**

* * *

><p>Prologo<em>.<em>

Flash back.

_Era un día cualquiera en Konoha, los niños jugaban en el parque mientras un pequeño niño rubio de seis años los observa desde un bosque cercano, en sus ojos azules se podía ver la tristeza; a pesar de tener la misma edad que los otros niños, no tenia amigos con los que jugar. Solo una niña se le acercaba y a pesar de la advertencia de su familia, no le temía y jugaba con él cada vez que podía._

_- ¿Dónde estará se hace tarde?_

_- Hola Naruto-kun._

_Naruto se volvió; vio a una niña de cabello azulado corto y ojos perlas que se acercaba tímidamente._

_- Hinata-chan, te tardaste_ se quejo cuando ella llego a su lado._

_- Lo siento mucho, me entretuve con mi hermana._

_- Bueno, ya estas aquí. Vayamos a jugar._

Fin flash back.

Acababan de exiliarlo y eso fue lo primero que cruzo su mente. Un Naruto de ahora catorce años salía de la sala del consejo de la aldea totalmente abatido; había protegido la aldea del Shukaku durante la invasión planeada por Orochimaru; había buscado y llevado a la aldea a Tsunade, la nueva Hokage; había evitado que Sasuke abandonara la aldea en busca de poder; se había vuelto un buen ninja, no en el mejor, pero creía que con todo lo que había hecho seria suficiente para que al menos el consejo dejara de molestarlo… pero se equivoco, no había sido suficiente, nunca seria suficiente.

Abandono la torre Hokage y se dirigió a Ichiraku ramen a comer algo; tenia dos días para dejar la aldea. Dos días para despedirse de sus amigos y de la aldea en la que nació; dos días para despedirse de Hinata, eso sin duda seria lo mas difícil.

- Hola, Naruto_ le saludo el dueño de su restaurante favorito_ ¿Qué te sirvo?

- Lo mismo de siempre viejo_ respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

_Lo mejor será no despedirme_, pensó mientras veía al viejo preparar su ramen. Extrañaría comer allí, el viejo era uno de los pocos aldeanos que lo habían tratado bien; definitivamente lo echaría de menos. La noticia de su exilio se daría en dos días; se iría antes, sin decir adiós, sin derramar lagrimas; aunque si lo pensaba bien, no muchos llorarían por el.

En la casa Hyuga.

Hinata, se encontraba frente al consejo de su clan. Nunca la llamaban a las reuniones a pesar de ser la heredera, algo malo pasaba y juzgando por la mirada que su padre le dirigía se trataba de algo importante.

Hiashi Hyuga nunca fue conocido por dirigir tiernas miradas a sus hijas, en especial a la mayor; sin embargo la mirada de decepción que Hinata veía en sus ojos en ese momento la lastimaba; ella no era fuerte, no tenia el estigma Hyuga para ser la heredera, debía admitir que su hermana menor a pesar de ser aun muy joven cumplía con esas condiciones con facilidad.

- Hinata_ comenzó su padre_ el consejo te ha llamado aquí hoy para comunicarte la decisión que se ha tomado respecto a tu futuro.

No dijo nada, se limito a ver y escuchar; sabía por donde iba esa decisión, tal vez la designarían a la rama secundaria, la sellarían y nombrarían a su hermana Hanabi como la nueva sucesora.

- En estos años, no has demostrado la capacidad necesaria para convertirte en la líder del clan_ explico Hiashi_ representas un estorbo para tus compañeros de equipo, tus habilidades con el Byakugan son atroces. Por ello el consejo ha decidido tu exilio del clan.

- Deberás abandonar la aldea lo mas pronto posible_ dijo uno de los ancianos_ eres una vergüenza para la rama principal.

- Mas que eso, eres una vergüenza para el clan_ dijo otro de los ancianos.

- ¿No piensas decir nada?_ pregunto Hiashi.

La peliazulada suspiro; no lloraría ni rogaría. A pesar de todos sus "defectos" ella era una Hyuga nacida en la rama principal y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo el poco orgullo que tenía no le permitía mostrarse más débil ante aquellos que considero su familia.

- No hay nada que decir_ dijo lo mas serena que pudo mientras miraba a su padre a los ojos por primera vez en su vida.

- Bien, la decisión le será comunicada a la Hokage en dos días. Deberás abandonar la aldea antes_ dijo su padre.

- Entendido_ respondió.

Hiashi asintió, se levanto de su asiento y abandono la sala seguido por los demás miembros del consejo. Hinata se quedo allí unos minutos antes de dirigirse a su habitación a empacar.

- Hinata- sama ¿ocurrió algo?

Neji estaba esperándola cerca de su habitación; su relación mejoro un poco luego de su pelea en las eliminatorias de los exámenes chunnin, no era como cuando eran pequeños pero al menos ahora podían hablar con normalidad.

- He sido exiliada del clan, debo salir de la aldea.

Neji la miro algo sorprendido.

- ¿A dónde ira?

- Ya no debes tratarme con respeto niisan.

- ¿A donde ira?_ volvió a preguntar.

- No lo se aun, pero no te preocupes estaré bien. Ahora si me disculpas debo empacar.

- Hinata- sama…

- No le cuentes a nadie, seria muy difícil despedirme.

Neji asintio y la vio alejarse; a pesar de lo complicada que era su relación con su prima, él era su protector y le dolía que ella fuese obligada a irse, en especial ahora que todo parecía mejorar entre ellos. No podía luchar contra el consejo, eso estaba claro y mucho menos contra su tío; era duro de admitir pero lo único que podía hacer por su prima en esos momentos era cumplir su deseo y permitirle irse en paz.

0o0o0o0

Estaba anocheciendo cuando abandono Ichiraku; había comido más ramen del que había comido en los últimos días, cancelo su deuda y se fue a casa. Empacaría y se iría esa misma noche, sin lagrimas de por medio… sin despedidas difíciles, lo que para él, era lo mejor.

Llego rápido a su pequeño apartamento, empaco ropa, sus armas, ramen instantáneo, dinero y la fotografía de su equipo, el equipo 7; de seguro les asignarían un nuevo compañero, uno que agradaría más que él a Sakura, uno que seria un mejor rival para Sasuke, uno que seria un mejor alumno… uno que sin duda seria mejor ninja.

0o0o0o0

Hinata empaco lo necesario y dejo la mansión Hyuga después del anochecer; visito la tumba de su madre y se despidió de ella; seria difícil estar sola, pero se las arreglaría. Se deslizo sin ser vista por toda la aldea, dando un último vistazo a los lugares que solía frecuentar con sus compañeros de equipo y con sus amigos; el último lugar al que se dirigió fue al monumento Hokage, desde donde se veía toda la aldea.

- Voy a extrañar este lugar_ dijo al aire.

- ¿Hinata-chan?

La aludida se encogió al oír esa voz; ¿Por qué tenia que tener tan mala suerte? ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer justo en ese momento la persona que menos deseaba ver? Se giro y lo encontró justo detrás de ella, entre las sombras.

- Hola Naruto-kun.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto este acercándose a ella.

- Doy un paseo.

- ¿Y por que llevas una mochila?

Genial; por una vez no podía salirle algo como quería.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata-chan?

No quería decirle, quería irse a cualquier lugar, no quería despedirse de él ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

- Me voy, Naruto-kun. Fui exiliada del clan y me ordenaron que abandonara la aldea.

- ¿Por qué?

- Soy demasiado débil, no cumplo con lo necesario para ser la líder del clan, ni siquiera cumplo con lo necesario para ser parte de él.

- Yo también me voy.

Hinata se quedo mirándolo ¿se iba? ¿Por qué?

- Fui exiliado, el consejo piensa que soy demasiado peligroso_ le explico al ver en sus ojos las preguntas que no había podido pronunciar.

- ¿Por qué? tu salvaste a la aldea de la invasión, evitaste que Uchiha-san se fuera.

- Si, hice todo eso. Pero deje salir el poder del Kyubi, piensan que es posible que me deje dominar por el zorro y destruya la aldea.

- Jamás harías eso, eres muy fuerte. Estoy segura que el zorro no podrá dominarte.

- Ellos no creen eso. Así que tengo que irme.

Se miraron unos segundos, ambos procesando la información que el otro había dicho y haciéndose la misma pregunta:

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?_ preguntaron a la vez.

Se miraron de nuevo otro par de segundos, hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio:

- No quería despedirme de ti; hubiese sido muy doloroso Naruto-kun, tu eres mi mejor amigo.

- Pensaste que lo mejor era irte sin decir nada.

Hinata asintio.

- Yo pensé lo mismo. No quería llorar ni hacerlos llorar a ti y a nuestros amigos.

- ¿Adonde iras?

- Aun no lo se, pensaba viajar un tiempo... ¿y tu?

- Pensaba buscar un lugar donde vivir y seguir adelante.

- ¿Qué te parece si viajamos juntos?

- ¿Podemos?

- Claro que si Hinata-chan. Ya no pertenecemos a la aldea, podemos hacer lo que queramos y si te parece bien tengo un plan.

- ¿Un plan?

- Si_ dijo Naruto colocándose a su lado_ un plan con el que le probaremos al consejo y a tu familia lo que somos capaces de hacer.

- Lo que somos capaces de hacer_ repitió Hinata _ ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Naruto sonrió picaramente lo que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara un poco.

- Lo primero es entrenar y hacernos mas fuertes; para eso, viajaremos un tiempo y aprenderemos técnicas de distintos lugares. Después formaremos un equipo y trabajaremos como caza recompensas.

- ¿un equipo?

- si, no tiene que ser muy grande; con dos personas mas será suficiente, lo importante es que sean poderosos y podamos confiar en ellos.

- ¿Para quién trabajaríamos?

- Para todo aquel que nos pague, podemos comenzar atrapando a los criminales del libro bingo.

- Pero esas son personas muy fuertes.

- Por eso primero debemos entrenar y fortalecernos Hinata-chan. ¿Y que dices? ¿Te unes a mi plan?

Hinata lo pensó unos minutos antes de contestar.

- Si Naruto-kun; me uno a tu plan.

- Bien_ dijo este alegre_ vamonos ya, nos espera un largo viaje.

La Hyuga asintio y juntos emprendieron el camino a la salida de la aldea. ¿Volverían alguna vez? Ninguno lo sabia, lo único de lo que estaban seguros en ese momento era que tenian un largo camino que recorrer y esperaban que en ese camino encontrasen mejores cosas de las que habian tenido hasta ahora.


	2. Capitulo 1: Cambios

Capitulo 1.-_ Cambios._

Han pasado cinco años desde que Naruto y Hinata dejaron la aldea, y en ese tiempo muchas cosas pasaron. Dos días después de la partida de la ojiperla, el clan Hyuga comunico a la Hokage su decisión y esta hizo pública la noticia del exilio de los dos jóvenes.

Al equipo 7 se integro un joven llamado Sai y al equipo 8 se integro una joven llamada Akane; a los amigos de los exiliados les costo un poco acostumbrarse a los cambios y no se explicaban porque sus amigos habían tenido que irse. Sasuke fue el que peor tomo la noticia, le molesto que su rival y mejor amigo hubiese sido exiliado después de haber hecho tanto por la aldea. Tsunade pensaba igual y en varias oportunidades envió escuadrones ambu a buscar información de Hinata y Naruto, pero estos no lograban encontrar nada, era como si los jóvenes se hubiesen esfumado.

Un año después de eso, la aldea paso por una crisis. Una traición se formo en el consejo y liderados por Danzou trataron de asesinar a la Hokage, por suerte varios ninjas se dieron cuenta de lo que pretendían y los detuvieron antes de que lograran su objetivo; por desgracia Danzou logro escapar, ahora su nombre aparecía en los libro Bingo catalogado como un criminal de rango S, pero a pesar de los años nadie lo había podido encontrar.

Para felicidad y asombro de todos Akatsuki desapareció repentinamente dos años después de esto ¿Qué les había pasado? Nadie lo sabía, era un total misterio. Sin embargo la felicidad no les duro mucho pues ahora existía un nuevo grupo el cual era llamado por todos "Los Renegados" pero estos no habían hecho demasiados movimientos asi que los Kages solo los vigilaban.

- Tsunade- sama.

Shizune, la asistente y alumna de la Hokage entro al despacho con varios pergaminos en sus manos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Traes mas reportes? _ pregunto esta con cara de fastidio.

- Así es, pero hay uno que es de su interés.

Tsunade no dijo nada y espero a que su alumna dejara los pergaminos sobre su escritorio, tomara uno y se lo acercara.

- Es el reporte del escuadrón ambu que envió a buscar información de Naruto_ explico la morena.

- ¿Encontraron algo?_ pregunto mientras lo abría y comenzaba a leer.

- Me temo que no, no hay rastro de el.

La rubia suspiro, ¿Dónde se había metido Naruto?

- Ya veo ¿Has sabido algo de Jiraiya?

- En estos momentos se encuentra por la frontera del país del fuego, al parecer tendrá una reunión con un informante.

- ¿Un informante?

- Si. Su contacto es de la aldea de la arena, Jiraiya-sama va a hablar con ese sujeto sobre el grupo de renegados.

- Bien. Avísame cualquier información que envié.

- Por supuesto.

- Ahora que mencionas la aldea de la arena ¿llego algún mensaje de Gaara?

- No, aun esperamos.

- Cuando llegue entregamelo de inmediato

- Como ordene.

Tsunade bajo la mirada y se concentro de nuevo en los reportes sobre su escritorio.

- ¿Algo mas Shizune?_ le pregunto al ver que aun no se retiraba.

- Tsunade-sama ¿Qué piensa hacer respecto a Naruto?

- No hay mucho que hacer_ dijo en un suspiro_ da la orden a los escuadrones ambu de estar alerta en sus misiones, es poco probable que oigan algo; pero aun así que estén alerta.

- A la orden.

La Hokage vio a su alumna dejar su despacho. Cinco años buscándolo y nada; _Naruto ¿Dónde estas?_ Se pregunto mientras miraba la aldea a través de una ventana.

0o0o0o0

Mientras la rubia revisaba sus reportes, en la frontera del país del fuego se encontraba Jiraiya acompañado por un hombre cubierto con una capa negra.

- ¿Qué me tienes?_ pregunto el sennin.

- La paciencia no es tu fuerte ¿cierto viejo?_ dijo el encapuchado.

- No tengo tiempo que perder.

- No ha habido mucho movimiento últimamente, el grupo de renegados que te interesa ha estado muy tranquilo; solo se ha oido de ellos por una que otra pelea que se ha producido, sin embargo no se sabe con exactitud si son ellos.

- ¿Como que no se sabe si son ellos?

- Como sabrás, ese grupo no es el único que es de interés. Los 4 demonios del grupo Shinobi se han vuelto cada vez más famosos.

- ¿Los 4 demonios?

- Viejo, no me digas que no has oido de ellos.

- Pues no te lo diré.

El encapuchado comenzó a reir.

- Los 4 demonios son un grupo de caza recompensas que forman parte del conocido grupo Shinobi creado por el Kazekage hace ya dos años, son 4 personas extremadamente poderosas según he oido; sin embargo sus identidades son desconocidas, solo se les conoce por sus seudónimos.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Akuma, Jigoku, Yami y Hiei. Los 4 han atrapado a casi la mitad de los miembros de los libro bingo.

- ¿La mitad?

- Buscan, capturan y la mayor parte del tiempo asesinan; asi de simple. Hacen lo que sea necesario para cumplir el trabajo, para ellos lo más importante es el dinero de la recompensa. Varios Kages los han contratado para misiones de rango S y hasta ahora no han fallado ninguna.

- En Konoha no se ha oido de ellos.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Que es posible que la Hokage haya oido de ellos, pero como los 4 demonios son considerados unos desalmados a pesar de formar parte de Shinobi la información sobre ellos no se ha hecho publica; la mayoria del tiempo trabajan sin problema pues casi nadie conoce sus rostros, solo en ocasiones especiales hacen misiones como los demonios.

- Eso es imposible.

- Tranquilo viejo, solo decía; no es que sea cierto… sabes que no me gusta ir a esa aldea tuya.

- Lo se, por cierto ¿Por qué no te gusta la aldea de la hoja?

- No es nada personal viejo… pero eso no te interesa.

- Eres extraño.

- Si te gusto tan poco, buscate otro informante.

- No seas tan sensible hombre.

- Como sea, no tengo más nada que decirte.

- Bien, tengo algo que pedirte.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?_ dijo el encapuchado con fastidio.

- ¿Has oido algo sobre un chico llamado Naruto Uzumaki?

- ¿Naruto Uzumaki?

- Si, es un ninja exiliado de la aldea de la hoja. La Hokage y yo estamos tratando de encontrarlo.

- Si esta exiliado ¿para que lo buscan?

- Nosotros no queríamos que se fuera, nos agrada el chico; el consejo se encargo de exiliarlo.

- ¿Le tienes cariño viejo?

- Es como un nieto.

- No he oido nada ¿Quieres que investigue un poco?

- No estaría mal. Se fue hace cinco años, es rubio de ojos azules; es posible que este con una chica Hyuga que también fue exiliada. La Hokage ha enviado escuadrones ambu a buscar información pero no han tenido suerte.

- Un trabajo difícil… alguna idea de donde podrían haber ido.

- No. Te he dicho todo lo que se ¿crees que tendrás suerte?

- Dame unos días, si encuentro algo te avisare pero no te prometo nada, después de todo han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se supo de ellos.

- Has lo que puedas.

El encapuchado asintio y desapareció en una nube de humo. Jiraiya suspiro, no había encontrado nada que fuese útil, aunque el tema de los 4 demonios parecía interesante. Sin pensarlo mucho desapareció en una nube de humo, debía regresar a la aldea y preguntar a Tsunade si sabia sobre esos caza recompensas.

0o0o0o0

El equipo 7 regresaba a la aldea luego de una misión. Kakashi como siempre llevaba parte del rostro cubierto, vestía su ropa habitual y su cabello un poco mas corto, leía su libro Icha- Icha; mientras, Sasuke ahora con el cabello un poco mas largo (casi por los hombros) vestido con camisa azul con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, short y sandalias ninjas negras; Sakura aun con el cabello corto sobre los hombros vestida con un pantalón negro, camisa rosa; y Sai un chico de piel blanca y cabello corto negro, vestido con pantalón, camisa y sandalias ninjas todo de color negro conversaban.

- Al fin, volvemos a casa_ dijo Sakura.

- No ha pasado mucho tiempo_ dijo Sai.

- Lo se, pero aun asi estoy cansada; además quiero seguir mi entrenamiento con la Hokage.

- ¿Cómo va eso?_ pregunto Kakashi.

- Tsunade-sama dice que tengo potencial. He aprendido mucho pero aun hay cosas que no domino.

- Será bueno que las aprendas_ dijo Sasuke_ asi seras mas útil.

- Sasuke no digas eso_ le reprocho Sai_ Sakura es muy fuerte, su taijutsu es útil en las peleas.

- Pero servirá mas como ninja medico_ aclaro Sasuke.

- El ninja medico no participa mucho en las peleas_ dijo Sakura_ si sus compañeros estan heridos su trabajo consiste en estar atento y curar las heridas.

- Por eso lo digo_ dijo Sasuke dando por terminada la conversación.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea, saltaban de una rama a otra a buen ritmo, lo mas seguro es que estuviesen en la aldea en un par de horas; sin embargo Sasuke se detuvo de repente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunto Sai.

- Hay un chakra muy fuerte cerca de aquí.

- Es cierto_ dijo Kakashi guardando su libro_ echemos un vistazo.

Se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el chakra; cuando estaban cerca una explosión los hizo caer de las ramas.

- ¿Están todos bien?_ pregunto Kakashi.

- Si ¿Qué fue eso?_ pregunto Sai.

- No lo sabremos a menos que nos demos prisa_ dijo Sasuke retomando el camino.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar de la explosión. El campo estaba cubierto por agua y la tierra estaba muy movida; no había rastro del chakra que Sasuke había sentido antes. Lo único que quedaba en el lugar donde claramente se libro una batalla eran los cuerpos malheridos de tres personas, quienes por su vestimenta pertenecían a la aldea de la cascada.

Sakura los reviso a todos rápidamente.

- Estan débiles, casi no les queda chakra.

- Será mejor llevarlos al hospital de la aldea_ dijo Sai_ cuando se hayan recuperado habrá que interrogarlos para saber que hacian aquí.

- La persona que los derroto debe ser la poseedora del chakra que sentí antes_ dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Sensei?_ pregunto Sakura.

- Llevémoslos a la aldea, Tsunade-sama sabrá que hacer con ellos.

Dicho esto Sasuke, Sai y Kakashi tomaron cada uno a uno de los ninjas y emprendieron de nuevo el camino a la aldea. Mientras; desde la copa de un árbol dos figuras cubiertas totalmente por capas negras veían a los shinobis de la hoja llevarse a los heridos.

- Que mal, hemos perdido nuestra presa.

- Era inevitable.

- Un poco mas y acabamos con ellos.

- Será mejor volver y esperar nuevas ordenes.

0o0o0o0

En Suna, un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina se encontraba en su despacho reunido con tres personas; la primera era una joven rubia con el cabello sujeto en cuatro moños, vestida con un vestido al estilo japonés de color lila y mallas ninjas en las piernas, sus ojos eran azules, usaba sandalias ninjas de color negro y llevaba en su espalda un gran abanico. La segunda era un chico de cabello castaño corto alborotado, sus ojos eran negros y vestía con un pantalón, chaqueta y sandalias ninjas todo de color negro. La tercera era una chica castaña de cabello largo sujeto en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran marrones, vestía un short negro, camisa azul claro, chaqueta sin mangas y sandalias ninjas negras.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Gaara?_ pregunto la rubia al pelirrojo.

- Tengo una misión para ti y para Kankuro, Temari.

- ¿Qué clase de misión?_ pregunto el castaño.

- El Raikage vendrá a la aldea dentro de poco para resolver algunos asuntos; según un mensaje llegara en dos días, quiero que lo esperen en la frontera y lo guíen hasta aquí.

- El Raikage conoce el camino, no creo que encuentre problemas para llegar_ dijo Temari.

- Lo se, pero me preocupa ese grupo de renegados.

- No se han movido_ dijo Kankuro.

- Y eso es extraño_ dijo la castaña.

- Sekai tiene razón, ese grupo es demasiado raro. No sabemos lo que planean y eso me preocupa, debemos andar alertas.

La rubia y el castaño asintieron.

- Partan mañana temprano para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

- Como órdenes.

- Pueden retirarse.

Los dos jóvenes abandonaron el despacho dejando solos al pelirrojo y a la castaña.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?_ pregunto la joven.

- Ve a Konoha y entrega esto a la Hokage_ dijo el pelirrojo tendiendo un pergamino a su acompañante.

- Este es el pergamino con la información que reunimos de los renegados_ dijo la joven al mirarlo.

- Su contenido es de vital importancia para la aldea de la hoja, deberás darte prisa en entregarlo.

- ¿Tendré que esperar respuesta?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no le diste esta misión a tus hermanos?

- Ellos no saben lo que nosotros sabemos y debemos mantenerlo asi hasta que en Konoha lean ese pergamino.

- Como quieras, partiré de inmediato_ dijo la castaña haciendo una reverencia para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

- ¿Cuándo regresan los demás?

- En un par de días.

- No les asignare misiones hasta que vuelvas.

- Es tu decisión, regresare tan pronto como pueda.

0o0o0o0

- Asi que eso es lo que ha pasado_ dijo Tsunade.

Después de dejar a los heridos en el hospital con Sakura y Sai. Kakashi y Sasuke fueron a informar a la Hokage.

- No hemos visto nada_ explico Kakashi_ Sasuke sintió un gran chakra y nos dirigimos al lugar, llegamos poco después de la explosión; solo los encontramos a ellos tres.

- Comprendo ¿Cómo se encuentran?

- Sus reservas de chakra estan bajas pero se recuperaran en un par de días_ dijo Sasuke.

- Bien. Como ustedes los hallaron quiero que los vigilen; no sabemos porque estaban en los alrededores de la aldea y hasta que no lo sepamos debemos ir con cautela_ dijo Tsunade_ cuando despierten avísenme, me encargare yo misma de interrogarlos.

- Bien.

Sasuke y Kakashi se despidieron y salieron del despacho.

- ¿Ninjas de la cascada? ¿Qué rayos hacen por aquí?

- ¿De visita?_ dijo una voz desde la ventana.

- No seas tonto Jiraiya_ le reprocho Tsunade_ no te esperaba tan pronto ¿Cómo ha ido tu reunión?

- No he descubierto mucho sobre el grupo de renegados pero me entere de algo interesante.

- ¿Interesante?

- ¿Has odio de los 4 demonios Tsunade?

La aludida se quedo en silencio un instante, cosa que el sennin tomo como un si.

- ¿Se puede saber porque no me has dicho nada?

- La información sobre ellos es clasificada, los ancianos creen que son demasiado peligrosos; solo se les permite saber de ellos a ciertos ninjas.

- Y yo no estoy entre ellos.

- Lo siento, pero a pesar de formar parte del consejo vas y vienes de la aldea constantemente.

- Aunque fuese asi_ dijo Jiraiya entrando en la oficina_ no me dio mucho gusto enterarme de ellos por mi informante.

- No se supone que los informantes informan.

- No te hagas la graciosa; ese mocoso se burlo de mi_ dijo el sennin con cara sombría_ la próxima si le veo la cara me las pagara.

- ¿No le viste la cara?_ pregunto Tsunade confundida.

- Siempre usa capa cuando nos vemos; solo conozco su voz, que vive en la arena y que no le agrada mucho Konoha.

- ¿Por qué no le agrada Konoha?

- Le he preguntado, pero siempre responde que no es mi asunto y tiene razón. A mi solo me importa la información que me proporciona.

- Hablando de información ¿Qué te parece interesante?

- Los 4 demonios.

- ¿Qué con ellos?

- ¿Cuánto sabes sobre ellos?

- Son 4 ninjas muy fuertes que fueron reclutados por Gaara cuando buscaba miembros para la organización Shinobi. Lo poco que se, es que ya tenian la fama de demonios antes de unirse al grupo; solo Gaara conoce sus nombres verdaderos, para el resto del mundo son un misterio. Trabajan bajo las reglas de la organización y solo de vez en cuando realizan misiones de forma independiente.

- ¿Algo mas?

Tsunade nego.

- Según el tonto de mi informante, esos 4 han derrotado a casi la mitad de los criminales de los libros bingo.

La rubia se sorprendió al oír eso. ¿4 personas habían atrapado a la mitad de los miembros de los libros bingo?

- Ellos han trabajado en misiones de rango S para varios Kages ¿Sabias algo de eso?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- Si, como te dije forman parte del grupo Shinobi; asi que en muchas oportunidades han trabajado para el Suchikage y el Raikage, ademas del Kazekage claro esta. Pero como son pocos los que conocen sus identidades entran y salen sin problema alguno.

- ¿No has pensado en contratarlos?

Tsunade suspiro, en verdad su antiguo compañero parecia no saber de otra cosa que no fueran mujeres desnudas.

- El grupo Shinobi esta para servir a toda la nacion ninja; sus integrantes son de todos los paises y se encuentran en todas partes. Contratarlos es algo que esta de mas, con solo enviar un mensaje a Gaara el envia un equipo… Pero ¿Para que contratarlos aqui? Los ninjas de la aldea pueden encargarse de las misiones que tenemos en estos momentos.

- Me refiero al asunto del grupo de renegados.

- Lo pensé, pero no hay suficiente información. Hablando de ellos…

- No se han movido mucho últimamente. Solo se les vincula a algunas peleas que se han llevado a cabo, pero nadie esta seguro de que fuesen ellos. Algunos creen que los 4 demonios pueden estar conectados a esas peleas.

- Entiendo, entonces no tenemos nada.

- Por cierto ¿Por qué hay ninjas de la cascada aquí?

- ¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste hacerme la misma pregunta?!_ grito Tsunade.

- Calmate mujer.

- El equipo de Kakashi los encontró en los alrededores, tuvieron una fuerte pelea con alguien pero quien quiera que haya sido se fue antes de que Kakashi y su equipo llegara.

- ¿Cómo están?

- Sus reservas estan bajas, con descanso en unos días podremos interrogarlos.

- Espero que no sea grave.

- Ya somos dos_ admitió Tsunade con un suspiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui llegamos por hoy. Como habran notado los que habian leido la version anterior de este fic; la historia original no desaparecio por completo, muchas cosas aun aparecen; mas que todo he agregado cosas.<strong>

**Espero su opinion, la cual como siempre deseo sea sincera. Despues de todo su opinion es muy importante para mi. Los vere en el proximo capitulo... Matta ne!  
><strong>


	3. Capitulo 2: Amenaza de ataque

Capitulo 2.- _Amenaza de ataque._

Tres días después un escuadrón ambu se encontraba de misión en la aldea de la cascada. La misión era sencilla: atrapar a un grupo de maleantes, pero las cosas se habían complicado y ahora se encontraban teniendo una dura batalla.

- ¿Y ustedes se hacen llamar ninjas?_ se burlo uno de sus oponentes_ hasta un niño podría ganarles.

- Déjate de comentarios tontos_ dijo uno de los ambu, llevaba una mascara con el dibujo de un oso, por la voz se deducía que era un hombre y por como le costaba mantenerse de pie se le notaba demasiado cansado.

- Vamos, si ni pueden mantenerse en pie_ se burlo otro.

- Estoy harta de esto_ dijo otra ambu que portaba una mascara con el dibujo de un águila.

- No te desesperes_ dijo otro ambu que portaba una mascara con el dibujo de una serpiente.

- Debemos acabar con ellos ahora o no viviremos para contarlo_ dijo el ultimo ambu, quien portaba una mascara con el dibujo de un perro.

Los cuatro estaban cansados y casi no les quedaba chakra, en cambio sus oponentes parecían demasiado calmados.

- Esos tipos deben estar haciéndonos algo_ dijo la ambu con la mascara de águila_ no llevamos mucho tiempo peleando contra ellos pero siento como si hubiesen pasado días.

- Pienso igual_ dijo el ambu con la mascara de serpiente.

- Hablan demasiado_ dijo el líder de los malhechores_ tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer asi que acabemos con esto.

Dicho esto los integrantes el grupo de maleantes lanzaron toda clase de armas desde diferentes direcciones, los ambu se prepararon para esquivarlas pero no contaban con no poder moverse.

- ¡¿Qué rayos?!_ grito el ambu con la mascara de serpiente.

- Parálisis temporal_ dijo la ambu.

- ¿Cuándo la aplicaron?_ pregunto el ambu con la mascara de oso.

- Ni idea, pero si sobrevivimos a esto la Hokage nos va a matar por ser tan descuidados_ dijo el ambu con la mascara de perro.

No había nada que hacer, sin poder moverse no había forma de evitar el ataque. _Estamos muertos, _pensaron a la vez; pero para su sorpresa cuando las armas iban a impactarlos chocaron con un escudo de viento.

- ¿Qué?_ pregunto el líder de los maleantes.

- ¿Quién coloco una barrera?_ pregunto la ambu.

- Ninguno de nosotros_ dijo el ambu con la mascara de oso_ estamos paralizados ¿recuerdas? Ademas no utilizamos el elemento viento.

En ese momento alguien apareció frente a ellos. Era una persona alta cubierta por una túnica negra de pies a cabeza.

- A menos que quieran morir aquí, les aconsejo que se larguen_ dijo el desconocido a los malhechores.

- ¿Quién rayos eres tu?

- Mi nombre no importa, tienen un minuto para largarse o los asesinare.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta nos ha ido bien contra los ambu ¿Qué te hace creer que no podremos contigo?

- Si eso piensan… atáquenme.

El grupo de maleantes no espero un segundo y se abalanzaron todos contra el desconocido.

- **Shikumi no Jutsu **(técnica de previsión de muerte) _ dijo este.

Los atacantes se detuvieron de repente, al principio estaban tranquilos pero luego de un par de segundos comenzaron a gritar pidiendo ayuda, por sus ojos mostraban un gran terror, los gritos se volvían mas aterradores y desgarradores a cada minuto.

- ¿Qué les pasa?_ pregunto el ambu con la mascara de serpiente.

- El genjutsu de la previsión de la muerte es como la parálisis temporal_ dijo el ambu con la mascara del perro_ pero te paraliza mostrándote imágenes de tu muerte.

- Lo que ese tipo les esta mostrando debe ser horrible si gritan de esa manera_ dijo la ambu.

Entonces los gritos cesaron.

- ¿Les gusto lo que vieron?_ pregunto el desconocido.

Los maleantes estaban totalmente paralizados, sus ojos aun mostraban gran terror, el desconocido al verlos en tal estado comenzó a reír.

- Que patético… ¿Qué les parece si hacemos realidad esa visión?

Dicho esto desapareció, reapareció unos segundos después; se movía a gran velocidad y a medida que avanzaba con la ayuda de un kunai degollaba a todos los hombres que se encontraba, estos aun paralizados ni siquiera emitían gritos de dolor simplemente se desplomaban uno tras otro.

- Tú eres el líder ¿verdad?

El ultimo maleante que quedaba asintio con dificultad.

- Cuando llegues al infierno al menos podrás decir que casi asesinas a un grupo ambu_ dijo antes de enterrar el kunai en el corazón del hombre.

Luego de sacar el kunai y ver al sujeto desplomarse como sus seguidores, el desconocido se dirigió a los ambu realizo unos sellos con sus manos y con eso desapareció la barrera de viento.

- ¿Quién eres?_ pregunto la ambu quien ya podía moverse.

- Como dije antes eso no tiene importancia_ dijo el hombre_ lo mejor será regresen a su aldea.

- ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?_ pregunto el ambu con la mascara de serpiente.

- Solo hacia mi trabajo.

Tras decir esto desapareció en un remolino de viento.

- Hay que informar a Tsunade-sama de esto_ dijo la ambu_ ese tipo es demasiado sospechoso.

- Sea quien sea nos salvo_ dijo el ambu con la mascara de oso.

- Aun asi, fue demasiado exagerado_ dijo el ambu con la mascara de serpiente mirando los cadáveres_ estos tipos no merecían morir asi.

- Regresemos_ dijo el ambu con la mascara de perro.

Sus compañeros asintieron y acto seguido todos reunieron el poco chakra que les quedaba y desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas.

0o0o0o0

En las puertas de konoha se encontraban dos jóvenes haciendo guardia. Uno castaño de cabello corto en punta y ojos del mismo color, vestía pantalón y chaqueta marrón oscuro, debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camisa de malla, completaba su atuendo con botas ninja y a su lado se veía un gran perro blanco.

El otro joven estaba cubierto completamente por ropa, lo único que se veía era su rostro. Llevaba pantalón gris, camisa larga negra, abrigo manga larga con capucha de un color parecido al gris, sandalias ninja y cubría sus ojos con unos anteojos negros.

- ¡Que aburrido!_ grito el castaño.

- Kiba que te quejes no hará que algo pase_ dijo el encapuchado.

- No puedo creer que Tsunade-sama nos haya obligado a vigilar la entrada.

- Los antiguos vigilantes fueron enviados a una misión, aunque tengo entendido que volverán pronto.

- Pronto no es suficiente Shino. Akamaru y yo necesitamos entrenar ¿verdad?

El can ladro en modo de respuesta.

- No podemos hacer nada.

- ¿Qué acaso no te aburres estando aquí sentado todo el día?

- Alguien viene_ dijo el encapuchado ignorando la pregunto de su compañero.

0o0o0o0

Ya veía la entrada de la aldea, le tomo tres días recorrer el camino de la arena a la hoja, le hubiese tomado menos pero los obstáculos que se encontró en el camino la entretuvieron un poco.

- Hola_ saludo al llegar frente a los guardianes.

- ¿Quién eres y que te trae a la aldea?_ pregunto Kiba.

- Mi nombre es Sekai, vengo de parte del Kazekage_ dijo entregando una hoja donde se indicaba su misión_ traigo un pergamino para la Hokage.

- Adelante_ dijo Shino después de leer la nota que la joven les había entregado.

Sekai asintio y siguió su camino. Fue directamente a la torre hokage, al llegar al corredor donde se encontraba el despacho de la rubia, se encontró con una joven pelinegra sentada en un pequeño escritorio revisando unos papeles mientras un cerdito dormía sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Es que no hay un día en el que no andes con ese cerdito Shizune?

La aludida al oírla aparto la vista de los papeles de inmediato.

- Sekai_ dijo con una sonrisa_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Vengo a ver a Tsunade-san, debo entregarle un mensaje de parte del Kazekage.

- Lleva días esperando_ dijo Shizune mientras tomaba a TonTon en sus brazos y se levantaba_ sígueme.

La castaña asi lo hizo. La pelinegra toco la puerta un par de veces y luego de oír un "adelante" de la Hokage ingreso al despacho.

- Tsunade-sama, Sekai de la aldea de la arena esta aquí.

-Hola_ dijo la aludida entrando.

La rubia miro a su joven visitante y sonrió.

- Tiempo sin verte Sekai ¿A que debo tu visita?

- Gaara le envía esto_ dijo la joven sacando el pergamino de su pequeña mochila y se lo entregaba a la rubia.

Esta lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo, tras leer un par de líneas se dirigió a su asistente.

- Shizune retirare, no dejes que nadie entre.

La pelinegra se sorprendió ante la orden pero aun asi asintio y se retiro.

- ¿Qué tan confiable es la información que se encuentra en este pergamino?_ pregunto la rubia con cara seria.

- Mi equipo la reunió, es completamente confiable.

- Entiendo, debo leer esto de inmediato y hablar con el consejo lo más pronto posible.

0o0o0o0

Dos personas cubiertas por túnicas negras se movían a gran velocidad dando saltos entre los árboles.

- ¿Crees que el ya haya acabado su misión?_ hablo una de las figuras quien por su voz mostraba ser una mujer.

- No lo se, pero tomando en cuenta sus trabajos anteriores puedo asegurarte que ya esta de regreso_ dijo la otra figura, por su voz se notaba que era un hombre.

- Es su primera misión solo en mucho tiempo.

- No tienes que preocuparte, nada le pasara; lo peor que puede hacer es derramar sangre innecesariamente.

- Eso es lo que mas me preocupa.

Los dos se dirigieron a la frontera del pais del fuego a gran velocidad. No se detuvieron hasta llegar al desierto. Atravesaron varias dunas y llegaron a una especie de montaña; entraron por un pasaje y tras unos minutos llegaron al centro de la misma que estaba hueco, en el había una casa de dos pisos de color blanco.

Entraron en la casa y se dieron cuenta que estaba en completo silencio.

- Parece que llegamos antes de lo esperado_ dijo uno de los encapuchados mientras se descubría.

Al hacerlo mostro ser un chico de alrededor de diecinueve años, castaño de cabello corto y ojos ámbar; vestido completamente de negro.

- De seguro estan de trabajando aun_ dijo la otra figura, quien al descubrirse mostró ser una chica de la misma edad que el chico, de cabello negroazulado largo atado en una trenza y ojos perla que vestía de igual forma_ ¿Qué haremos?

- No se tu; pero yo, voy a darme un baño, comer algo y dormir.

- No es mala idea ¿Quién cocina?

- Quien mas_ dijo el chico antes de desaparecer por un corredor.

- Yo, por supuesto_ dijo la joven resignada mientras tomaba un corredor diferente que conducía a la cocina.

0o0o0o0

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche cuando Sekai salio del despacho de Tsunade, Shizune al verla se le acerco preocupada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

La castaña la miro y con cara de cansancio respondió:

- Quiere que convoques a los miembros del consejo para mañana a primera hora.

Shizune al oír lo que debía hacer se preocupo aun más.

- ¿Qué dice el mensaje del Kazekage?

- Hay información que indica que el grupo de los renegados planea atacar konoha.

0o0o0o0

_Con pasos lentos una figura se movía entre la sombras, la oscuridad cubría todo el lugar, el agua se filtraba a través de las paredes haciendo que un intenso frió se sintiese. La figura se guiaba por sus instintos, no estaba segura pero una sensación en su interior le decía que en ese lugar algo malo había pasado y el olor a sangre lo confirmaba._

_Encontró una puerta y la abrió con cuidado, una vela iluminaba escasamente el lugar. Era una habitación pequeña, mugrienta y con sangre por todos lados. En el suelo se divisaban dos cuerpos, uno de un chico y el otro de una chica; la figura reviso el lugar con la mirada, al notar que no había nadie además de los que yacían en el suelo, entro y los reviso._

_Ambos chicos estaban cubiertos de sangre, sus cuerpos tenían múltiples heridas y a simple vista se podía notar que a menos que recibiesen atención medica morirían dentro de poco. La chica era la que corría mas peligro, sus heridas eran mas profundas y de ellas brotaba sangre en gran cantidad._

_- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?_

Un sonido la hizo despertar, abrió los ojos con pesadez y lentamente comenzó a levantarse. El sonido se escucho de nuevo, camino hacia la puerta aun frotándose los ojos para alejar el sueño. Al abrir se encontró con una mujer rubia voluptuosa.

- ¿Tsunade-san?

- Lamento venir tan temprano.

La castaña busco con la mirada el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de noche y noto que eran las seis de la mañana _siento que no dormí nada_, pensó dando espacio para que la rubia entrase en la habitación.

- ¿En que le puedo ayudar?_ pregunto una vez la Hokage tomase asiento en una silla.

- ¿Acabas de despertar?

- No responderé a esa pregunta porque la respuesta es más que obvia_ dijo la castaña sentándose en la cama.

- Como sabes dentro de poco me reuniré con el consejo de la aldea.

- ¿Y?

- Pienso proponerles pedir ayuda a la aldea de la arena.

- ¿vienes a preguntarme si Gaara aceptara ayudarte?

La rubia asintió y la castaña sonrió de medio lado.

- A veces no pareces ser la líder de esta aldea.

- Se que el Kazekage nos ayudara, pero tengo curiosidad.

- De saber ¿Qué?

- ¿Sera demasiado pedir que envie un equipo del grupo Shinobi?

- Tomando en cuenta la situación, no lo creo.

- ¿Cuáles con las estadísticas de los equipos del grupo?

- Veamos… si no recuerdo mal, llevan cuatro años en servicio; se les han asignado muchas misiones y todas han sido realizadas con éxito.

- ¿Y los demonios?

La castaña levanto una ceja pues no esperaba la pregunta.

- Estan desde hace 2 años en shinobi, son los mejores. ¿Por qué pregunta?

La rubia no contesto

- ¿Pedirás que envíen a los demonios aquí?_ dijo la castaña luego de pensar un poco.

- Lo estoy pensando.

- Si vas ha hacerlo, debes saber algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Ellos no es un equipo fácil de tratar, pueden parecerles gentiles cuando los conoce pero son engañosos.

- No te entiendo.

- Captura y asesinato, en eso se especializan cuando hacen misiones como los demonios. En batalla se transforman en personas extremadamente despiadadas. Si los llamas, ellos cumplirán la misión, pero si deseas dejar a alguno de los renegados con vida, no te recomiendo que lo hagas.

Tsunade miro a su interlocutora y pudo notar que la expresión de esta era seria, sin decir nada se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. _Captura y asesinato, en eso se especializan_… _Si los llamas, ellos cumplirán la misión, pero si deseas dejar a alguno de los renegados con vida, no te recomiendo que lo hagas_, esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Qué tan despiadados serian esos 4 demonios? Se pregunto… la respuesta llego a su mente en menos de un minuto: deben serlo demasiado para haberse ganado el nombre que llevan. Mientras la rubia caminaba, Sekai se había levantado de la cama y ahora veía por la ventana como la aldea iniciaba un nuevo día.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Tsunade-san?

- Adelante_ dijo esta deteniendose.

- He oído que en esta aldea vivía el Jinchiruky del Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki.

La hokage asintió con pesar, después de todo el tema del rubio era algo delicado.

- El fue exiliado ¿podría decirme porque?

- Hace poco más de cinco años, la aldea de la arena junto a la del sonido nos invadieron. El tercer hokage murió durante la pelea que sostuvo con Orochimaru; mientras sucedía Naruto y Gaara peleaban a las afueras de la aldea. Naruto libero poder del zorro y gracias a eso logro vencer al Shukaku; sin embargo, los miembros del consejo utilizaron eso como pretexto para obligarlo a dejar la aldea.

- Según tengo entendido, el exilio fue ordenado varios meses después, cuando usted ya era hokage.

- El consejo decidió que Jiraiya fuese el nuevo hokage pero este se negó y junto a Naruto fue en mi búsqueda. Les tomo un tiempo encontrarme y convencerme de tomar el cargo, cuando volvimos me nombraron Godaime Hokage, pero el consejo ya tenia su plan en marcha.

- Asi que prácticamente un mes después de que usted se volviese hokage le ordenaron a Naruto irse.

- Lo hubiesen hecho antes, pero les convenía que Naruto evitase que Sasuke abandonara la aldea.

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

- Ellos eran compañeros de equipo, el consejo esperaba que por llevar tiempo trabajando juntos Naruto fuese capaz de evitar que Sasuke nos traicionara y se fuese de la aldea en busca de venganza, cosa que efectivamente sucedió.

- ahora el Uchiha es un Jounin de renombre y aquel que lo salvo no es nadie; eso no parece justo.

- Pienso igual, pero fue decisión de los ancianos, unánime debo aclarar y contra eso no pude hacer nada.

- Creo que el consejo hizo todo eso porque sabían que Naruto seria fiel a usted; si se quedaba en la aldea era posible que arruinara el plan que tenían de asesinarla para tomar control de la aldea.

- Pero ellos no contaban con que Sasuke y otros shinobis descubrirían su plan.

- Al final, Danzou huyo y es buscado como criminal de rango S por traición.

- Sin embargo nadie lo ha encontrado… siempre supe que ese viejo tramaba algo.

- Usted no es muy joven que digamos_ se burlo la castaña.

- Como sea, lo único bueno es que Jiraiya paso a ser parte del consejo y con el ahí las cosas son mas fáciles de manejar. Gane muy poco y perdí demasiado.

- La entrada de un amigo de confianza al consejo, la permanencia en la aldea del ultimo Uchiha, Danzou es buscado por mas de una aldea para ser asesinado. Eso no se considera poco en un mundo tan conflictivo como el nuestro.

- El haber perdido a Naruto le gana a todo eso, además perdí a otra ninja.

- Hinata Hyuga.

- Dos jóvenes talentosos a pesar de todo lo que digan de ellos.

- ¿Hubiera sacrificado lo que gano por mantenerlos aquí?

- Como hokage debo decir que no, pero como mujer hubiera sacrificado eso y mas.

La castaña guardo silencio, como miembro de Shinobi su deber era cumplir las misiones que se le asignaran pero sus compañeros eran su familia, si tuviese que elegir entre cumplir con el deber y la vida de ellos, sin duda su vida seria lo mas importante.

- ¿Puedo yo hacerte una pregunta?

- Me parece justo.

- Tu eres ninja de la arena y conoces a Gaara desde siempre… ¿Podrías decirme porque el me ofreció una alianza cuando yo abandone a la persona que considera su mejor amigo?

- Al kazekage no le gusta mezclar su vida personal con el trabajo, además para el usted no abandono a Naruto.

- No comprendo.

- solo puedo decirle que aunque no lo parezca Gaara comprende que usted no tuvo nada que ver con el exilio de Naruto y por eso le brinda apoyo.

- es bueno saberlo.

- pero en algo se equivoca yo no conozco a Gaara desde siempre.

Tsunade quedo confundida al oír eso ¿Qué no era Sekai una ninja de la arena?

0o0o0o0

- ¿Quién te ha dado esta información Tsunade?_ pregunto un hombre peliblanco, desde su lugar en la sala del consejo.

- El Kazekage la envió ayer con una de sus kunoichis.

- ¿Qué tan confiable es? _ pregunto un anciano de cabello castaño con anteojos.

- 100% confiable.

Todos los presentes en la sala tomaron un semblante pensativo. No enfrentaban amenazas de ataque desde la desaparición de Akatsuki, lo peor del caso era que no poseían información suficiente de ese grupo de renegados y eso era una notable desventaja.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer Tsunade-sama?_ pregunto un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos perlados.

- Tomando en cuenta que no hemos tenido ningún contacto con este grupo, estoy considerando pedir al Kazekage que nos proporcione ayuda.

- Ninguna aldea ha tenido contacto con este grupo ¿Por qué pedir ayuda a la arena?_ pregunto una anciana de cabello casi plateado.

- El hecho de que el Kazekage nos proporcione esta información significa que algunos de sus ninjas conocen a los renegados_ dijo un hombre de cabello negro.

La hokage asintio.

- Estamos en una situación delicada_ dijo una mujer castaña de cabello largo con marcas en forma de rectángulos en su rostro_ lo mas adecuado tomando en cuenta la situación es llevar a cabo la idea de la Hokage.

- No debemos depender de otras aldeas, somos capaces de defendernos_ dijo el anciano de los anteojos.

- No podemos corres riesgos, nuestros ninjas son fuertes pero no debemos subestimar al enemigo_ dijo el peliblanco.

- Jiraiya-sama tiene razón_ dijo el ojiperla.

- De pedir ayuda_ dijo la anciana peliplateada_ ¿Cuál será el plan a seguir?

- Lo primero seria conversar con el equipo que reunió esta información, para formar una estrategia_ dijo Tsunade.

- Tendríamos que formar un grupo que sea capaz de crear una estrategia sin errores_ dijo Jiraiya.

- El líder tendría que ser Shikamaru Nara_ dijo el ojiperla.

- Hiashi tiene razon_ dijo la mujer de marcas en el rostro_ también deberíamos crear un equipo de combate para que sea entrenado por los ninjas de la arena.

- Eso es una locura_ protesto el anciano de anteojos.

- Hamura_ le calmo Tsunade.

- La idea propuesta por Tsume es la mejor_ dijo Hiashi_ como los ninjas de la arena han tenido contacto con los renegados deben tener información sobre sus habilidades.

- Aunque asi fuese ¿Qué ninja de nuestra aldea querría ser entrenado por ninjas de la arena?_ pregunto la anciana peliplateada.

- Cualquiera que sea leal a la aldea, Koharu_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Deben ser ninjas que aprendan rápido_ dijo el pelinegro.

- Esos serian los antiguos equipos 7, 8 y 10, Shikaku además del equipo de Maito Gai_ dijo Tsunade.

- Nuestros mejores ninjas_ dijo Koharu.

- El equipo estaría conformado por los miembros masculinos, Shikamaru estaría presente pues asi armaría una mejor estrategia_ dijo Hiashi.

- Las kunoichis también deben formar parte, conociendo la habilidad del enemigo serán mas eficaces sanando las heridas de sus compañeros_ dijo un hombre robusto de cabello rojo.

- Estamos formando equipos y aun no hemos decidido formalmente si pediremos ayuda al Kazekage_ comento un rubio de cabello largo sujeto en una cola alta.

- Concuerdo con Inoichi_ dijo Hamura.

- Votemos_ dijo Koharu_ los que estén a favor de pedir ayuda a la aldea de la arena levanten la mano.

- Esta decidido, pediremos ayuda _ dijo la Hokage al ver que la mayoría de los miembros del consejo levantaban la mano, apoyando su idea.

0o0o0o0

- ¿Ya se retira?

Sekai miro al guardia de los anteojos oscuros y asintió.

- Ya he hecho mi trabajo.

- Que tenga buen viaje_ dijo Kiba.

- Es posible que vuelva pronto.

- Entonces la estaremos esperando_ dijo Shino.

La castaña sonrió y siguió su camino. Le esperaba un viaje de un día, no tenia tiempo que perder y menos ahora que era posible que Tsunade pidiese a los demonios como refuerzo.

0o0o0o0

Gaara se encontraba en su despacho reposando un poco, hasta que sintió una presencia muy conocida por el.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Naruto?

Una nube de humo apareció de repente, de ella salio un chico rubio de cabello alborotado a la altura de los hombros y ojos azules vestido con una camisa naranja, pantalón, botas y chaqueta negra.

- Pasaba por aquí_ dijo el aludido con una sonrisa picara.

El kazekage lo miro con una expresión de: eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo. La cual provoco que Naruto riera sonoramente.

- Vengo a ver como anda todo por aquí y a entregarte el reporte de la mision.

- No hay nada nuevo. Al parecer el grupo de renegados que buscamos esta manteniendo un perfil bajo_ dijo mientras recibia el pergamino que el rubio le entregaba_ ¿Cómo ha ido la mision?

- Bien.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- ¿Qué te hace creer que algo paso?

- Nunca entregas tus reportes el mismo día que regresas, normalmente lo haces varios días después.

- Me encontré con un escuadrón ambu de konoha.

El Kazekage al oírlo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Nada, tenían el mismo objetivo que yo; sin embargo se les veía muy mal, se nota que la calidad de los ambu a decaído mucho.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Estaban a punto de morir cuando llegue, sino los hubiese protegido en pocos días la Kokage recibiría una triste noticia.

- ¿Cuándo te los encontraste?

- Ayer.

- Estabas en la aldea de la cascada ¿Cómo volviste tan rápido?

- ¿Debo decírtelo?

- Olvídalo, no importa mucho.

- ¿Has sabido algo de los otros Kages?

- Ninguno ha encontrado información que no tengamos ya; aunque el Raikage te envió un mensaje_ dijo Gaara extendiéndole un pergamino.

Este lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo de inmediato.

- Te recuerdo que no soy una oficina de correos_ le reprocho Gaara.

- Lo siento amigo. Sabes que los mensajeros habituales no llegan a la zona donde vivo.

- ¿Has pensado en entrenar aves para tu uso exclusivo?

- Si, pero la verdad no creo que me sirvan de mucho.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Con lo de los renegados es posible que pronto comience a moverme y sera mas fácil encontrarme.

- ¿Volverás a Konoha?

- Aun no. Tenemos cosas que hacer antes.

- ¿Dónde dejaste a Hinata esta vez?

- Esta haciendo un trabajo.

- No entiendo como sigue contigo_ dijo Gaara con tono serio.

- A veces ni yo lo hago_ respondió Naruto entre risas_ pero no me quejo.

- Que engreído.

- Oye, no soy yo el que no le dice a su aprendiz que esta locamente enamorado de ella.

Gaara se sonrojo y desvío la mirada.

- No nos desviemos del tema.

- Tú lo provocaste.

- Como sea… ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu visita?_ el pelirrojo sabia que lo de entregar el reporte era una simple excusa.

- El ero-sennin y la baa-chan andan buscándome otra vez.

- ¿Y eso no es bueno? Digo ¿no se supone que vas a empezar a moverte?

- Supones bien, pero no me conviene que sepan mucho sobre mí en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué planeas?

- Tengo que encargarme de un pequeño asunto pendiente asi que voy a irme por unos días. Hinata, Keita y Sekai estaran cerca por si los necesitas.

- Que amable de tu parte.

- Cuando regrese me ocupare de ero-sennin y la baa-chan. Hasta entonces vigila que los de la hoja no se acerquen mucho por aquí, si lo hacen le quitaron diversión a la situación.

- Eres un pervertido.

- En el buen sentido Gaara. _ dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer en otra nube de humo.


	4. Capitulo 3: Pista

Capitulo 3.- _Pista._

Sekai llego en menos de lo que esperaba a Suna, en un principio pensó que tardaría un día sin embargo le tomo unas horas menos.

- Ya volví_ dijo entrando a la oficina del Kazekage.

El pelirrojo la miro asombrado _¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso a todos les gusta romper records?_

- ¿Por qué me miras asi?

- Tardaste cuatro días en ir y venir.

- ¿Y eso que?

- Olvídalo, no importa ¿Cómo te fue?

- Tsunade piensa pedirte ayuda.

- Interesante.

- Ni tanto, te lo esperabas ¿no es asi?

- No se de que hablas.

- A ellos no les gustara mucho ir allí.

- No se quejaran.

- En eso tienes razon.

- Ademas tú iras con ellos.

La castaña suspiro resignada.

- Ve a descansar_ le dijo el pelirrojo.

- Usare una de las habitaciones de la torre si no te molesta.

El pelirrojo nego.

- Aunque vaya con ellos; no me haré responsable del modo en que traten a ciertas personas, espero que quede claro.

Dicho esto la castaña abandono el lugar dejando a Gaara con cara molesta.

0o0o0o0

Pasaron varios días antes de que los ninjas de la cascada despertaran. Cuando se hubieron recuperado fueron llevados ante Tsunade.

- Bien, antes que nada me gustaría saber que hacian por los alrededores de la aldea.

- Nada malo, Hokage-sama_ dijo uno de los ninjas.

- Estábamos en una misión de rastreo_ explico otro.

- Las personas que seguíamos nos guiaron hasta aquí_ dijo el ultimo_ pensamos que no nos habían detectado pero es obvio que nos equivocamos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?_ pregunto Jiraiya que se encontraba junto a Tsunade.

- Seguíamos a dos de los miembros del grupo shinobi quienes sospechamos son dos de los 4 demonios_ explico el primero de los ninjas que había hablado_ se nos ordeno reunir información de ellos. Pero cuando llegamos a un espacio algo abierto un disparo de barro nos hizo caer de los árboles donde nos encontrábamos.

- ¿Un disparo de barro?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Asi es_ continuo el ninja_ no sabíamos de donde había venido pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que era un jutsu creado por uno de los demonios. No pudimos defendernos, antes de que reaccionáramos nos vimos encerrados en una prisión de tierra.

- Cuando nos tuvieron seguros_ dijo el otro ninja_ nos atacaron con técnicas fuego.

- Ustedes son ninjas de la cascada, los jutsus de agua son su fuerte_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Asi es, pero no pudimos utilizar ninguno.

- ¿Cómo que no pudieron usar ninguno?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Es difícil de explicar pero sentimos como si nos estuvieran robando el chakra.

- ¿Qué hay de la explosión?

- Uno de los demonios uso el jutsu de la combustión espontánea. Después de eso no recordamos nada.

- ¿Por qué persiguen a los demonios?_ pregunto la hokage.

- La Mizukage esta interesada en ellos, en especial ahora que se ha enterado que el Raikage los ha contratado para hacer ciertas misiones.

- ¿Qué clase de misiones?_ pregunto la Hokage.

- No tenemos mucha información, solo sabemos que la identidad de esas personas es algo que mas de un kage desea saber.

- Eso es cierto_ admitió Tsunade.

- ¿Hallaron algo interesante?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- El par que perseguíamos son buenos trabajando en equipo, se podría decir que llevan mucho juntos. Utilizan jutsus de tierra y fuego; aunque es difícil decir cual usa cada uno por las capas que llevan.

- ¿Algo mas?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Los seguimos una semana, pero eso fue todo lo que nos dejaron descubrir.

- ¿Qué los dejaron?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- Sospechamos que desde el principio sabían que los seguíamos, ellos nos dejaron ver solo lo necesario.

- Comprendo. Pueden retirarse, si lo desean quédense en la aldea hasta que esten totalmente recuperados.

- Muchas gracias.

Dicho esto los ninjas dejaron el despacho de la hokage.

- Esos dos ¿Por qué no los atacaron antes? ¿Por qué esperar a que estuvieran cerca de la aldea?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Querían traerlos aquí, que los encontráramos y ellos nos contaran lo que sabían.

- La pregunta Jiraiya, es ¿Por qué?

- No lo se_ respondió este_ me gustaría quedarme y descifrarlo pero tengo que reunirme con mi informante_ agrego desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

0o0o0o0

El encapuchado informante de Jiraiya lo esperaba en el lugar de siempre; en una duna cerca de la frontera del pais del fuego.

- ¿Hasta que llegas viejo?_ dijo al ver a Jiraiya aparecer.

- Soy una persona ocupada.

- Disculpe usted_ dijo sarcástico el chico_ si esta tan ocupado me hubiese avisado para hacer una cita.

- Alguien no esta de buen humor hoy.

- ¡Llevo una hora esperándote viejo! ¡¿Acaso crees que eres el único que tiene cosas que hacer?!

- Mira pequeño, soy un shinobi; siempre estoy ocupado.

- ¿Y a mi que?

- Ok, calmate. ¿Qué me tienes?

- ¿Qué me tienes?_ repitió el chico con voz fastidiada.

- Habla ya ¿no es que tienes cosas que hacer?

- El chico es un completo desconocido, es como si no existiera…

- ¿Me llamas para decirme eso?_ se quejo Jiraiya.

- ¡Cállate y escucha!_ grito el chico_ a pesar de que se ha escondido bien todos estos años, puedo decirte que esta bien; en perfectas condiciones diría yo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te callas?

- Si no le dieras tantas vueltas al asunto…

- Ya lo pillo_ dijo el chico resignado_ en fin; ese nieto tuyo ha recorrido varios países en compañía de la Hyuga que mencionaste la ultima vez, al parecer siempre han estado juntos…

- Mira que pícaro Naruto_ dijo Jiraiya con cara de pervertido.

- ¡Si me vuelves a interrumpir viejo me largare y no me volverás a ver!_ le amenazo el encapuchado.

- Esta bien, me callo.

- Gracias a dios. Como decía, al parecer han viajado juntos siempre. No tienen residencia fija o alguna que yo pudiera encontrar; el chico es un buen shinobi, hay quienes lo han visto pelear con algunos miembros del grupo de renegados que te interesa.

- ¿Por qué pelea con ellos?

- Ni idea. Han peleado un par de veces, tu nieto siempre gana. De hecho todo aquel con el que se enfrenta acaba mal herido o muerto; es muy agresivo si me lo preguntas.

- De pequeño no lo trataron muy bien que digamos.

- Ya veo, quizás por eso ha evitado a los ambu que la Hokage ha enviado tras el.

- Quizás_ admitió el sennin_ ¿Algo mas?

- No, eso es todo.

- Bien, gracias por la información.

- Nada de gracias, me la debes; me debes muchas por cierto.

- ¿Cuándo piensas cobrarme?

- Tranquilo yo te aviso; sino tienes nada que pedirme…

- No.

- Perfecto, nos veremos viejo_ se despidió desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Jiraiya lo vio desaparecer, siempre se iba de la misma forma; de hecho ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Qué acaso el chiquillo no era un simple civil? Bueno, ya pensaría en eso luego; ahora debía volver a la aldea y comunicarle a Tsunade lo que había descubierto sobre Naruto.

0o0o0o0

El encapuchado tras despedirse de Jiraiya se dirigió a su casa; allí, una joven de largo cabello azulado y ojos perlados lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Ya estoy en casa Hinata_ dijo mientras se quitaba la capa.

- Bienvenido Naruto.

- Hasta que al fin llegas_ dijeron el chico castaño y Sekai que se encontraban sentados en un sofa.

- Keita, Sekai_ los saludo el rubio.

- ¿Cómo te fue con el viejo?_ pregunto Keita.

- Nada mal.

- ¿Crees que se de cuenta de la verdad pronto?_ pregunto Hinata.

- Ya les di todo lo necesario para darse cuenta. Son listos, si el viejo o la vieja no lo notan Shikamaru lo hara.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?_ pregunto el castaño.

El ojiazul asintio a pesar de no estar 100% seguro.

- ¿Ahora que?_ pregunto Sekai.

- Seguiremos encargándonos de nuestros asuntos.

- ¿Y si no lo descifran?_ pregunto Keita.

- No te preocupes, te prometo que pronto lo descifraran _ respondió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna. _Espero que asi sea_, penso divertido.

0o0o0o0

En las montañas del país de la roca, en una guarida escondida se encontraban cuatro hombres reunidos. Uno de ellos era pelinegro, otro peligris, otro pelirrojo y el ultimo peliblanco.

-¿Cuál es el plan? _ pregunto el pelirrojo

- La aldea de la hoja es conocida por poseer excelentes shinobis_ respondió el pelinegro_ debemos ir con cuidado.

- Son fuertes pero no invencibles, además su fuerza disminuyo hace cinco años cuando el jinchiruky del kyubi los abandono _ agrego el peligris.

- Tienes razón, pero el clan Hyuga sigue ahí, al igual que el último Uchiha_ dijo el peliblanco.

- De esos debemos cuidarnos_ dijo el pelirrojo.

- Tsunade y Jiraiya, los sennin son los mas peligrosos_ dijo el pelirrojo.

- Déjenmelos a mi_ dijo el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué hay de los otros?_ pregunto el peligris.

- Hay que reunir información para crear una estrategia_ dijo el pelinegro.

- Yo me encargo_ dijo el peliblanco.

- Tienes un mes _ dijo el pelirrojo.

0o0o0o0

Los cuatro ambus llegaron a konoha tras una semana de viaje y se dirigieron a hablar con la Hokage de inmediato.

- Estamos de vuelta_ dijo el ambu con la mascara de perro.

Tsunade se encontraba mirando por la ventana distraída asi que al oír la voz del ninja casi se cae de la silla por el brinco que dio.

- ¡¿Qué forma de entrar es esa?!_ se quejo girándose _ ah, son ustedes_ dijo al verlos.

_¿Qué le pasa?_ Se preguntaron los recién llegados al ver la actitud de la rubia.

- ¿Qué tal la misión?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Fallida_ dijo el ambu con la mascara de oso.

- ¿Fallida?

- Lo sentimos mucho Tsunade-sama_ hablo la ambu con la mascara de águila_ pero debido a sucesos inesperados no pudimos cumplir la misión.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Llegamos a la aldea de la cascada en el tiempo estimado_ comenzó a explicar el ambu con la mascara de serpiente_ esperamos el momento adecuado y atacamos, pero no contábamos con que el enemigo nos tendiera una trampa.

- Por suerte_ continuo el ambu con la mascara de perro_ un hombre nos salvo de una muerte segura.

- ¿Un hombre? ¿Quién?

- Ni idea_ respondieron los ambu a la vez.

- ¿Se puede saber porque no saben?_ pregunto la hokage comenzando a molestarse.

- No vimos su rostro, sabemos que es un ninja pero nada mas_ dijo el ambu con la mascara de oso.

- ¿Qué hizo este hombre?

- Evito que nos mataran asesinando al grupo de malhechores_ dijo la ambu.

- Dijo que estaba haciendo su trabajo_ agrego el ambu con la mascara de serpiente.

_¿Quién rayos seria? ¿Por qué los ayudo cuando pudo haberlos dejado morir y luego acabar con los malhechores?_ Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, Tsunade suspiro con cansancio _primero los renegados planean atacarnos y ahora esto, no puedo esperar para dejar este puesto._

- ¿Esta bien hokage-sama?_ pregunto el ambu con la mascara de oso.

- ¡Shizune!_ grito la rubia ignorando al ambu.

La pelinegra entro al despacho segundos después.

- Llama a Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Akane Hanabusa de inmediato.

- Pero Kiba y Shino están vigilando la entrada de la aldea_ le recordó Shizune a la rubia.

- Envía a dos Chunnin a hacerse cargo, los quiero a todos aquí lo más pronto posible.

- A la orden_ dijo la pelinegra abandonando la habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurre hokage-sama?_ pregunto el ambu con la mascara de serpiente.

- Quitense las mascaras_ ordeno la rubia.

Los ambu obedecieron y mostraron ser una joven castaña con ojos del mismo color; dos jóvenes de cabello y ojos negros, aunque uno con el color de piel mas claro que el otroy un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar.

- TenTen, Sai, Rock Lee quédense, Yamato puedes retirarte Kakashi te explicara todo.

El hombre de ojos ámbar asintió y se retiro del lugar en una nube de humo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tsunade-sama?_ pregunto TenTen.

- Esperaremos a los demás, asi no tendré que repetir lo que les diré.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que llegaran los demás.

- Ya estamos aquí_ dijo Ino que era una rubia de cabello largo sujeto en una coleta alta, vestia una falda ninja y top ninja ambos de color morado, llevaba mallas en las rodillas y en los codos además de sandalias ninja.

- ¿Por qué nos llamo sensei?_ pregunto Sakura, vestia falda ninja gris con negro, camisa estilo kimono rosa, coderas y botas ninjas.

- Entren y les explicare_ dijo la rubia.

- Chicos ya volvieron_ dijo Chouji que era un joven algo robusto de cabello castaño largo y en punta, vestia pantalón negro, camisa ninja larga de color rojo, usaba protectores en el pecho, hombros y piernas además de sandalias ninja, al ver a los cuatro que se hallaban en la habitación.

- Hablaran luego_ dijo la Hokage.

Los jóvenes se asombraron al oír ese comentario _¿Qué pasara?_ Se preguntaban todos, no es que la rubia estuviese en contra de que se relacionaran entre ellos pero era extraño que a esa hora del día estuviese tan pensativa y seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tsunade-sama?_ pregunto Neji que era un joven castaño de ojos perlados, vestia una yucata blanca, pantalón del mismo color y una especie de faja ninja de color negra además de sandalias ninja.

- Lo que voy a decirles es información que pocos en la aldea saben_ comenzó la rubia_ hace una semana, el Kazekage me envió un pergamino con datos sobre el grupo de los renegados.

- ¿Se movieron?_ pregunto Shikamaru que era un pelinegro de cabello algo largo sujeto en una coleta, vestia pantalón y camisa negra, encima llevaba el chaleco chunnin de color verde y usaba sandalias ninja negras.

- Aun no, pero lo harán pronto y cuando eso suceda atacaran nuestra aldea.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Sasuke, usaba pantalón negro, camisa azul con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y sandalias ninjas negras.

- No estoy segura, sin embargo gracias a la información que nos envió Gaara podremos prepararnos.

- ¿Qué planea hacer?_ pregunto Rock Lee que era el ambu de cabello y ojos negros con la piel mas morena.

- Pedir ayuda a la arena. Hay un equipo que reunió todos los datos que tenemos, lo primero es pedir que ellos vengan y nos expliquen todo lo que sepan sobre esos renegados, con su ayuda crearemos una estrategia, para ello el consejo decidió crear dos equipos; uno que será liderado por Shikamaru, el cual se encargara de la planeacion y otro, el cual será liderado por Neji el cual llevara a cabo la estrategia que diseñe el primer equipo.

- ¿Qué equipo reunió la información?_ pregunto Shikamaru.

- Un equipo de rastreo.

- Los equipos de rastreo no se especializan en ataque_ dijo Sasuke_ aunque ellos hayan visto algo será complicado que ayuden al equipo de ataque.

- Lo se, por eso pedí a Gaara que envié no solo al equipo que reunió la información sino que envié también a un equipo especial del grupo shinobi como refuerzo.

- ¿Equipo especial?_ pregunto Sakura.

- Hace unos años, el Kazekage como todos saben creo un grupo llamado shinobi. Dentro de este grupo hay un equipo que se especializa en misiones de ataque_ explico Tsunade_ tal vez hayan oído hablar de ellos, los llaman los 4 demonios.

El silencio lleno la habitación, _parece que si han oído algo_, pensó la rubia.

- ¿Los demonios que acabaron con mas de una aldea?_ pregunto Akane que era una pelirroja de cabello largo sujeto en un cola alta, vestia una falda ninja negra, camisa beige, usaba mallas en las piernas y los codos además de sandalias ninja.

- Los mismos.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo.

- ¿Cuándo vendrán?_ pregunto Shino.

- Según un mensaje que me envió Gaara hace varios días, estan ocupandose de unos asuntos y luego vendran; sin embargo aun no puede darme una fecha exacta en la que los cuatro esten disponibles.

- Eso significa que no saldremos de misión por un tiempo_ dijo Kiba.

- La misión mas importante es proteger la aldea, no conocemos mucho sobre esos renegados asi que debemos aprovechar toda la información que los ninjas de la arena nos puedan dar y sacar ventaja de los demonios.

- ¿No sera un problema esperar?

La rubia suspiro, ya habia pensado en ello.

- Por el momento es todo lo que podemos hacer. Roguemos que los renegados no ataquen pronto.

- ¿Cómo quedaran los dos equipos?_ pregunto TenTen.

- Aun estoy armándolos, les avisare cuando los tenga listos…

- ¡Tsunade-sama!

- ¡Shizune ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres así?!

- Lo lamento mucho, pero traigo noticias importantes.

- Estamos en una reunión ¿no puede esperar?_ pregunto la Hokage.

- Son noticias sobre Naruto y Hinata_ dijo Shizune.

- ¿Los encontraron?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- El escuadrón que envió a las cercanias de la arena oyó sobre ellos_ explico Shizune mientras dejaba un pergamino en el escritorio de su maestra_ no es mucho, pero descubrieron que han viajado por todo el país del fuego y que ahora se encuentran en la aldea de la arena.

Los jóvenes que se encontraban en el despacho al oír ello intervinieron.

- Debemos ir por ellos_ dijo Sakura.

- No podemos, son exiliados_ dijo Shikamaru

- Aunque lo sean, debe haber una forma de que podamos verlos_ dijo Ino _ pueden ser exiliados pero son nuestros amigos.

- Hokage-sama…_ comenzó Sakura.

- Debemos tener cuidado, no se que han hecho estos años pero algo esta claro: han evadido a todos los escuadrones que he enviado a buscarlos_ dijo Tsunade.

- ¿Ha enviado escuadrones?_ pregunto Sasuke.

- Quería comprobar que estuviesen bien y si viajaban juntos_ explico Shizune.

- ¿Por qué no nos han enviado a nosotros? _ pregunto Sakura.

- Deben entender que ellos son exiliados, por lo que no pertenecen más a la aldea.

- Pero no son renegados; aunque no puedan vivir aquí no significa que no puedan entrar a la aldea_ dijo Chouji.

- De hecho, el exilio implica las dos cosas Chouji: ellos no pueden entrar a la aldea_ dijo Shikamaru.

- Pueden_ dijo Tsunade_ con mi permiso, pero por como han actuado estos años parece que no desean entrar.

- O tal vez piensen que los ambus los enviaron para asesinarlos_ dijo Sasuke_ es sabido por todos nosotros que algunos miembros del consejo odia a Naruto y que no descansaran hasta que este muerto.

- Sasuke tiene razón_ dijo Ino_ quizás si vamos nosotros ellos accedan a venir a la aldea al menos a hablar con usted.

- Podría ser_ dijo Tsunade_ sin embargo no sabemos el lugar exacto donde están.

- Podemos hablar con el Kazekage_ dijo Shikamaru_ el conoce el desierto mejor que nadie, además se hizo amigo de Naruto después de la pelea que sostuvieron.

Tsunade iba a hablar pero en ese momento una nube de humo apareció, cuando esta se disipo pudieron ver a Jiraiya.

- ¡¿Qué forma de entrar a mi despacho es esa?!_ se quejo Tsunade.

- Traigo información de Naruto_ dijo el ermitaño.

- ¿Usted también?_ pregunto Sai

Jiraiya al oírlo se percato que Tsunade no estaba sola.

- Vaya, hola chicos; no los había visto_ dijo.

- ¿Qué información traes?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Según mi informante Naruto y Hinata han estado viajando juntos desde siempre, al parecer han recorrido varios países en estos cinco años.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos_ dijo Shizune_ un grupo ambu que estaba de misión en la arena nos informo eso mismo.

- Te dijeron los ambu que Naruto ha peleado en más de una ocasión con el grupo de renegados que estamos investigando.

- ¿Por qué pelea Naruto con ellos?_ pregunto Shikamaru.

- Mi informante no lo sabe. ¿Qué más te dijeron los ambu?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- No mucho, solo que Naruto y Hinata estan en los alrededores de la aldea de la arena_ respondió esta.

- ¿En la arena? _ pregunto de nuevo Jiraiya.

- Si, en la arena_ repitió la hokage.

- No es de extrañar, después de todo Naruto y Gaara el actual kazekage, se hicieron buenos amigos después de su pelea durante la invasión de la arena y el sonido_ dijo Chouji.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no se me ocurriera antes? _ Se reprendió Jiraiya a si mismo.

- ¿Qué cosa?_ pregunto Sai.

- Todos estos años buscándolo y nunca se me ocurrió buscar en la arena_ dijo el sennin.

- No hubieses encontrado nada_ dijo Tsunade_ ellos al parecer han estado en constante movimiento.

- Es posible. Pero también es posible que Naruto siempre haya estado en contacto con el Kazekage.

- No lo creo. Le pregunte a Gaara en más de una ocasión si sabía sobre el y siempre respondía que no_ dijo Tsunade.

- Como si fuese a decírtelo_ dijo el sennin sarcástico.

- ¿Qué insinúa Jiraiya-sama?_ pregunto Neji.

- Si Naruto y el Kazekage son tan amigos como ustedes dicen, dudo que este ultimo nos hubiese dado información sobre lo que Naruto hacia.

- ¿Dice que Gaara siempre ha sabido donde esta Naruto?_ pregunto Ino.

- No me sorprendería_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Debemos cerciorarnos_ dijo la Hokage.

- ¿Cómo?_ pregunto TenTen.

- Podríamos ir a Suna y hablar con el Kazekage_ dijo Lee.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que te contara de buena manera?_ pregunto Sasuke_ si es cierto lo que han comentado y el Kazekage ha ocultado el paradero de Naruto durante tanto tiempo, dudo que nos lo cuente ahora.

0o0o0o0

- ¿Llamaste?_ pregunto Sekai entrando en el despacho del Kazekage.

- Cierra la puerta, debemos hablar.

La castaña asintió, cerro la puerta y se coloco en el centro de la habitación frente al pelirrojo.

- Como dijiste la Hokage pidió mi ayuda.

- ¿Y bien?

- Envié mi respuesta hace unos días.

- Aceptaste.

El pelirrojo asintió.

- ¿A quien enviaras?

- La Hokage me pidió que enviara al equipo de rastreo que reunio la información y a los 4 demonios.

- ¿Piensas hacerlo?

El pelirrojo se levanto de su sillon y miro por la ventana de su despacho.

- Me llego hace poco un mensaje de Naruto.

- Como debio haberte dicho se fue de viaje hace un par de dias_ dijo la castaña.

- Me parece que pasa mas tiempo fuera que dentro de Suna trabajando como es debido.

La castaña guardo silencio, sabia que al rubio le esperaba una reprimienda cuando regresara, aunque conociendolo no le importaba.

- Aunque eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que me ha dado permiso de hablar con la Hokage.

- ¿En serio?_ pregunto la castaña asombrada.

El pelirrojo asintio.

- ¿Iras a Konoha?

- Temari y Kankuro me acompañaran. Asi que te pido de favor que te hagas cargo de las cosas mientras estoy fuera.

- Hare lo mejor que pueda.

Gaara la miro y asintio de nuevo. _Me espera un viaje interesante y quizas un poco problemático_, penso.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui estan dos capitulos mas de este fic. Espero pasarme por aqui el viernes y dejar otros dos... Como siempre, espero sus reviews y en caso de haber errores ortograficos me disculpo.<strong>

**Los vere pronto... Hime-chan.  
><strong>


	5. Capitulo 4: Reencuentro

Capitulo 4.-_ Reencuentro._

Tres dias después, Tsunade se encontraba recorriendo la aldea para despejar su mente de tantas preocupaciones.

- Naruto, el ataque de los renegados y ahora los demonios_ comentaba para si misma mientras caminaba_ No puedo esperar a dejar el puesto.

- ¿Y a quien piensas dejarselo?

La rubia se giro y se encontro con Jiraiya.

- Aun estoy buscando a alguien capacitado.

- Con el exilio de Naruto te han cerrado una puerta ¿no es asi?

- Esos tontos del consejo no saben lo que hicieron.

- Quizas lo saben, en especial Hamura y Koharu_ dijo el peliblanco.

- Te juro que no se como se libraron de sufrir el mismo destino que Danzou.

- Cubrieron bien sus huellas, ambos sabemos que ellos formaban parte del plan, pero no hemos podido probarlo.

Tsunade suspiro.

- ¿Por qué el suspiro?

- Después de la reunion con los chicos de hace tres dias, he estado pensando en Naruto y Gaara.

- ¿En que exactamente?

- Si lo que dijiste es cierto y Gaara siempre ha sabido donde esta Naruto ¿Por qué no me lo dijo cuando le pregunte?

- Como dijo Chouji, es un buen amigo de Naruto; es posible que por eso no haya comentado nada.

- Si es asi; entonces Sasuke tiene razon ¿Qué nos asegura que si le preguntamos nos diga algo?

- De hecho es posible que lo haga.

Los dos se sorprendieron al oír esa voz ¿seria posible?; sin darse cuenta habian llegado a la puerta de la aldea y alli mirandolos fijamente se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que el Kazekage y junto a el sus hermanos, sorprendidos.

- ¿Siempre supiste donde estaba Naruto?_ pregunto Temari.

- Si

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?_ pregunto Kankuro.

- Nunca preguntaron.

- Pero yo si lo hice_ dijo Tsunade_ ¿Me puedes explicar el motivo que tenias para no decirme nada?

- Con gusto lo hare; pero no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

La Hokage a pesar de estar molesta estuvo de acuerdo y acompañada por Jiraiya guio a los recien llegados a su despacho, lugar del que se aseguraria el pelirrojo no saliera hasta que le explicara muy bien la situación.

- Naruto me pidió que no contara nada_ comenzo Gaara una vez estuvieron en el despacho de la rubia comodamente sentados.

- Pero acabas de decir que nos contaras_ dijo la Hokage_ ¿Por qué ahora?

- Naruto te ha permitido hacerlo_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Asi es.

- Que Naruto te ha permitido hacerlo ¡eres el Kazekage ¿Cómo es posible que sigas ordenes de un simple gennin?!_ grito la Hokage.

- Usted y yo sabemos que el no es un simple gennin_ dijo Gaara_ además no esta bien mezclar cosas que no tienen relación entre si.

- ¿Cómo que no tienen relación? _ pregunto Shizune, quien al ver llegar a su maesta acompañada se unio a la reunion.

- El que yo sea Kazekage no implica que deba contar a los demás kages cada cosa que pasa en mi aldea en especial si estas involucran a un amigo.

- ¿Y a tus hermanos?_ pregunto Temari.

- Lo siento, pero Naruto fue claro.

- ¿Te dejaste dominar por el?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- Cuando el quiere algo puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo.

- ¿Por qué contarme ahora?_ pregunto la rubia.

- Por el ataque de los renegados.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?_ pregunto el peliblanco.

- Mucho… tanto Naruto como Hinata forman parte del grupo Shinobi.

- ¿Habla en serio?_ pregunto Shizune.

- No mentiria sobre algo asi.

- Si ellos forman parte del grupo, significa que has estado en contacto con ellos desde hace varios años_ dijo Kankuro.

El pelirrojo asintio.

- Pero nunca los hemos visto en tu despacho_ dijo Temari.

- Te recuerdo que normalmente cuando recibo una petición para Shinobi, la reenvio a los demonios para que se hagan cargo del asunto.

- ¿Por qué a los demonios?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Los demonios no solo son caza recompensas, son tambien los cuatro integrantes mas fuertes de Shinobi; son algo asi como los superiores, por lo que se encargan de distribuir las misiones dependiendo del rango de las mismas y de la localizacion de sus compañeros.

- Entonces has tenido contacto con Naruto por medio de los demonios_ dijo Shizune.

- No, en realidad nos vemos seguido.

- ¿Naruto es el que va y viene a tu oficina cada vez que hay nubes de humo?_ pregunto Temari.

- Ves como si me espías _ le reprocho Gaara.

- Pensé que tenias una novia _ se defendió esta.

- Como sea_ dijo Tsunade_ ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

- En este momento debe estar regresando a casa de una mision.

- ¿Vive en Suna?_ pregunto Kankuro.

- Muy cerca.

- En ese caso dile que quiero verlo_ dijo la Hokage.

Gaara suspiro, justo en este momento era cuando la visita se pondría problemática.

- No es tan sencillo.

- ¿A que te refieres?_ pregunto el peliblanco.

_¿Cómo decirlo sin hablar de mas?_ Penso el pelirrojo.

- Los demonios no dejan salir a los miembros tan fácilmente.

- ¿No puedes ordenarles que lo dejen venir?_ pregunto Temari.

- Shinobi es un grupo independiente, si bien es cierto que la idea de crearlos fue mia; son los demonios los que estan a cargo del grupo.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Shizune.

- Soy el Kazekage, no puedo hacerme cargo de la aldea y de un grupo como Shinobi a la vez… seguro usted lo comprende Tsunade; ser Kage no es algo que deje mucho tiempo libre.

La aludida asintio.

- Por eso, decidi dejar a Hiei a cargo de Shinobi y en caso de que no pueda los otros tres pueden sustituirle.

- Es comprensible_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Lo sea o no ¿Cómo podremos ver a Naruto?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Quiza si habla con Sekai pueda arreglar el asunto.

- ¿Con Sekai?_ pregunto Shizune.

- Si, ella tambien forma parte de Shinobi.

- ¿Y eso en que puede ayudar si necesitamos a Hiei para ver a Naruto?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Veo que a pesar de tener un informantelo Jiraiya-sama no han logrado descubrir mucho sobre Shinobi, Naruto y los demonios.

- ¿Mi informante? ¿Qué tiene el que ver?

- Tiene todo que ver.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Jiraiya tiene un informante?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Naruto me lo dijo.

- ¿Cómo lo supo?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- Organice una reunión con su informante y lo sabrá.

- Espera un segundo ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que hablaste con Naruto?_ pregunto la Hokage.

- Recibi un mensaje suyo antes de venir aquí.

- Mi informante no vendrá a Konoha, no le gusta la aldea_ dijo Jiraiya_ solo nos encontramos en la frontera del pais del fuego en una duna.

- No veo el problema de que se encuentren en el mismo lugar de siempre_ dijo Gaara.

- Jiraiya habla con tu informante; dile que lo esperaremos donde siempre se encuentran dentro de tres días_ dijo Tsunade.

-¿Piensa ir?_ pregunto Shizune.

- Estoy cansada de este jueguito, si ese informante esta relacionado con Naruto voy a sacarle todo lo que sabe.

- Pero…

- No iré sola, me llevare al equipo de Kakashi y al equipo de Asuma conmigo; además Jiraiya, Gaara y sus hermanos también vendrán ¿o me equivoco?

- No se equivoca_ dijo el pelirrojo_ debo relevar a mi sustituta lo antes posible.

- Partiremos al amanecer.

0o0o0o0

- ¿Todo bien Hinata?

La aludida miro a Keita, los dos se encontraban descansando en la sala de su casa. Su compañero vestia pantalón negro, camisa azul sin mangas y sandalias ninja. Ella por su parte llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta, vestia pantalón corto negro, camisa marrón oscura manga corta y sandalias ninja.

- Si, solo me pregunto cuando volvera Naruto.

- Ya no debe tardar, sabes como es; es más lo que tarda haciendo lo que va a hacer que yendo y viniendo.

- Tienes razon… espero que Sekai esté bien.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No esta acostumbrada al papeleo de Gaara.

- Ella se hace cargo de todo con facilidad_ dijo el con tranquilidad.

- La conoces muy bien ¿No?

- Ya te lo he dicho; nos conocemos desde pequeños.

La ojiperla asintio.

- Sera mejor que le lleve el almuerzo_ dijo levantandose del sillon donde estaba y se dirigia a la cocina.

- Siempre cuidando de ella.

- Es como una hermana para mí.

- A Naruto lo cuidas mucho ¿Es tu hermano tambien?_ pregunto picaramente.

- ¡Keita!_ se quejo sonrojada.

El castaño sonrio mientras la veia marcharse. Le encantaba molestarla con esos comentarios… lastima que a cierta castaña no pudiera hacerle lo mismo.

0o0o0o0

Sekai se encontraba en el despacho del pelirrojo revisando una de las tres montañas de papeles que tenia frente a ella en el escritorio; _que cansado es esto, he hecho trabajo de este tipo antes pero… espero que Gaara vuelva pronto, ya ha pasado casi una semana desde que se fue…ahora comprendo como se siente_, pensó suspirando.

- ¿Por qué suspiras?_ pregunto Hinata asustándola.

- No hagas eso Hinata_ se quejo pues por el susto habia dado un salto y una de las montañas de papel se habia caido desparramándose por todo el escritorio_ ahora tendre que ordenarlo todo.

- Lo siento.

- Olvidalo ¿Qué te trae por aqui?

La ojiperla no contesto, en su lugar coloco una caja de almuerzo frente a la castaña en el unico espacio vacio sobre la mesa.

- Gracias_ dijo abriendola y comenzando a comer.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve Gaara?_ pregunto la peliazulada mientras recogia los papeles.

- Espero que pronto.

- ¿Y Naruto?

- No tienes que preocuparte por el, debe estar por regresar.

- Keita dijo algo parecido.

Sekai se encogio de hombros y seguio comiendo. La ojiperla siguió recogiendo y tras cinco minutos la montaña habia aparecido de nuevo.

- Gracias_ repitio la castaña regresandole la caja de almuerzo.

- No hay problema ¿Necesitas que me quede a ayudar?

- No, vuelve a casa; mereces un descanso con todo el trabajo que te dan Shiro y Naruto, sin olvidar el que te damos Keita y yo.

Hinata sonrio y se encogio de hombros.

- ¿Debes extrañarlo?

- ¿A quien?

- Shiro.

- Lo veremos pronto, o al menos eso espero.

- Ve a descansar_ dijo la castaña al verla acercarse de nuevo a los papeles.

- No me molesta ayudar.

- Se que no, pero trabajar en esto me ayuda a pensar.

- ¿En los renegados?

La castaña asintio.

- No se que se traen pero el hecho de saber que podrian atacar Konoha en cualquier momento no me deja tranquila_ dijo.

- A Naruto tambien le preocupa.

- Descubrimos la amenaza hace ya varias semanas, deben estar preparandose para el aqtaque, si mis calculos no fallan no deben tardar mas de un mes en eso.

- Tarden lo que tarden estaremos preparados.

- Nosotros si, ¿pero los de la hoja lo estaran?

La peliazulada comprendio por fin su preocupación.

- Les ayudaremos.

- Ese es el plan, pero aun hay mucho que pulir… tipico en los planes de Naruto_ dijo Sekai suspirando.

- Cierto, pero siempre funcionan.

- Tienes toda la razon… Sabes ¿a veces no entiendo como sigues con el?

Hinata se sonrojo y sonriendo dijo:

- ¿De verdad no lo entiendes?

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y abandono el despacho. ¿Qué no lo entendia? ¿A quien queria engañar? Sabia muy bien porque su amiga seguia con Naruto, era la misma razon por la que ella seguia en Suna.

0o0o0o0

- Que bien, estas aquí.

Keita que se encontraba acostado en el sofa desde que Hinata se habia marchado, giro su rostro y se encontro con Naruto de pie en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

- ¿Deberia estar en otro lado?

- ¿Dónde esta Hinata?

- Fue a llevarle el almuerzo a Sekai a la torre.

- Lastima, esperaba verla antes de irme.

- Acabas de volver y ya te vas ¿Es que no paras nunca?

- Ero-sennin quiere reunirse con su informante.

- Ya.

El rubio miro al castaño con resignación.

- Preparate vendras conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Necesito hablar contigo y conociendo al viejo llegara con una hora de retraso.

- ¿Y Hina-chan?

- Le dejare una nota.

- Bien, dame un momento_ dijo Keita mientras se levantaba y con paso lento se dirigia a su habitación.

- Por cierto_ dijo el rubio cuando el castaño paso junto a el_ ¿Desde cuando es Hina-chan?

- Desde hace mucho_ dijo su amigo sonriendo y dejandolo solo.

El ojiazul solo lo miro, luego suspiro mientras iba a buscar donde escribir y dejar la nota.

0o0o0o0

Tsunade, acompañada por los equipos de Kakashi y Asuma, además de Jiraiya, el Kazekage y sus hermanos; dejo konoha. El recorrido hasta la arena fue rápido, solo se detenían a comer y dormir, durante todo el camino la Hokage mostro estar de mal humor, tanto que Sakura se le acerco en una oportunidad a preguntarle que le ocurría.

- No es nada.

- ¿Segura?_ insistió la pelirosa.

- ¡Completamente!_ grito mientras golpeaba el suelo.

El grito asusto a todos sus acompañantes y basto para que ninguno se le volviera a acercar o intentara hablarle durante el resto del viaje.

Llegaron a la arena en la madrugada del día de la reunión. Gaara les ofreció hospedaje y alimento, todos se asearon y aceptaron la comida con gusto. Eran las once de la mañana cuando emprendieron el camino al lugar de encuentro.

- ¿Seguro que vendrá?_ pregunto la Hokage a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Este al igual que los demás se sorprendió de oírla hablar con serenidad.

- Puede que sea un tonto, pero es confiable_ le respondió el sennin.

- Espero que sea cierto.

Llegaron a la duna poco antes de mediodía y se encontraron con que había dos personas esperándolos en lugar de una. Ambas figuras estaban cubiertas de pies a cabeza con capas negras.

- Hasta que llegas viejo_ dijo una de las figuras.

- Es difícil viajar con compañía_ se excuso el sennin.

- No es tan difícil_ dijo el otro encapuchado que poseía una voz que Jiraiya nunca había escuchado.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo?_ le pregunto a su informante.

- Un compañero de viaje, aunque es casi un hermano.

- ¿Por qué nunca lo habías traído?

- No era necesario.

- ¿Por qué lo trajiste hoy?

- No quería esperar a solas, además tenia cosas que hablar con el.

- Jiraiya_ dijo Tsunade haciéndose notar y recordándole al sennin la razón por la que estaban ahí.

- Lo siento_ se disculpo este.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste viejo?

- Veras, me entere que sabes más de Naruto de lo que me dijiste.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- ¡No te hagas el tonto y dinos donde esta Naruto!_ exigió Tsunade.

- Que mujer mas altanera ¿Cómo pudiste soportarla?_ pregunto el compañero del encapuchado.

- No es así todo el tiempo, solo esta estresada_ contesto el aludido riendo.

- ¿Conoces a Tsunade?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- Te dije que no se darían cuenta_ reprocho el encapuchado.

- Bien lo admito, me equivoque aunque no es mi culpa_ dijo el informante, luego dirigiéndose a Gaara pregunto_ ¿Qué rayos les contaste?

- Lo que me pediste, pero tienes que admitir que era imposible que te asociaran_ se defendió el aludido.

- Este bien, mil disculpas Kazekage-sama_ dijo el informante sarcástico.

- Oye tu ¿Qué forma de tratar al Kazekage es esa?_ le reprocho Kankuro.

- Tranquilo _ le calmo Gaara.

- ¿Cómo quieres que se calme?_ pregunto Temari_ este tipo te habla como si te conociera.

- Es que lo conozco_ dijo Naruto quitándose la capa y mostrándose. Vestia una camisa amarilla, pantalones, sandalias, chaqueta y guantes sin dedos todo de color negro; el cabello lo llevaba suelto y por lo que Jiraiya pudo ver aun llevaba el collar que Tsunade le había dado.

- ¿Naruto?_ pregunto dudoso.

- Si yo.

- Así que nos hemos encontrado desde hace un año_ dijo Jiraiya_ ¿acaso no pensabas decirme nada?

- ¡Naruto, hemos estado preocupados por ti todos estos años y resulta que has jugado con nosotros!_ grito Tsunade.

- No exageres baa-chan.

- ¡¿Qué no exagere?!_ volvió a gritar la hokage.

- La enojaste de mas_ dijo Keita descubriéndose. El castaño vestia igual que Naruto con la diferencia de que en lugar de usar una camisa amarilla usaba una azul oscuro y usaba un collar con el kanji de la nieve.

- ¿Podía evitarlo?_ pregunto Naruto resignado_ escucha baa-chan, se que te parece mal lo que he hecho…

- ¡Mal, te voy a enseñar lo que es la maldad!

- ¡Calmase y deje que le explique Hokage-sama!_ grito Naruto para tranquilizarla.

Esta al oírlo trato de recuperar la compostura.

- Explícate entonces_ dijo mas calmada.

- Astuto_ dijo Keita en un susurro que solo Naruto pudo oír.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? Allí les explicare todo_ dijo Naruto.

- No iremos a ningún lado_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Escucha viejo_ dijo Keita_ no es momento de ponerse testarudo, se acerca una tormenta de arena y si no nos movemos sera imposible que escuchen la historia.

El grupo de ninjas se miro y asintieron.

- Este bien. Guíennos_ dijo Tsunade.

- Ven tu también Gaara, Hinata tiene unos reportes que entregarte_ dijo Naruto.

El aludido asintió y todos emprendieron el camino a la casa del rubio. No tardaron mucho en llegar a una montaña, recorrieron el camino hasta el centro en silencio, al llegar se dirigieron directo a la casa, Naruto no dio muchas explicaciones sobre el lugar solo entro y se dirigió a la sala, que era una habitación lo bastante grande que permitiría que todos tomaran asiento.

Hinata estaba en la sala esperándolos. Al verla los ninjas de Konoha y los hermanos del Kazekage se sorprendieron de lo cambiada que estaba; llevaba el cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta; vestia una camisa blanca con unos shorts y chaqueta negros, sandalias ninjas negras y guantes sin dedos del mismo color que estas, además de un collar con el kanji del amor colgado en su cuello.

- Bienvenidos_ dijo al verlos.

- Ya volví Hinata_ dijo Naruto_ traje visita.

- Lo note ¿quieres que me quede?

- No, ve a terminar los reportes para Gaara con Keita.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y se retiraron de la sala. Naruto tomo asiento en un sillón y espero a que sus visitantes hicieran lo mismo.

- ¿Y bien?_ pregunto Tsunade impaciente.

- Vaya, no has cambiado mucho en los últimos años baa-chan; sigues pareciéndote en lo impaciente a ero-sennin.

- ¡No nos compares!_ se quejaron los aludidos, provocando con esto que Naruto riera.

- En verdad no han cambiado nada.

- Así que tu y Hinata _ dijo Jiraiya _ ¿Vives con ella?_ agrego con tono pervertido.

- No es momento para ser un pervertido Jiraiya-sama_ le reprocho Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei tiene razón; pero si, vivo con ella_ dijo Naruto.

- ¿Aquí has estado todo este tiempo?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- No, viajamos por varios países durante dos años; luego Gaara nos recluto y nos quedamos aquí…

- ¿Tu hiciste esta casa?_ pregunto Asuma.

- Los cuatro trabajamos. Keita y yo la construimos mientras que Hinata y Sekai la decoraron_ explico el rubio.

- ¿Viven los cuatro aquí?_ pregunto Kankuro.

- Si

- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?_ pregunto Temari.

- Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la aldea, Keita se dio cuenta que esta montaña estaba hueca, así que entramos, creamos un camino y acondicionamos el interior para evitar que se desplomara. Era un sitio con potencial, estaba escondido, además nadie pensaría que hay una casa dentro de una montaña.

- ¿Por eso la construyeron aquí dentro?_ pregunto Gaara.

- Si, es un buen escondite. Además lo más importante es que vivimos en paz y podemos entrenar sin levantar sospechas.

- ¿Por qué evadiste a todos los escuadrones que envié por ti?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Tenía planes, no podía permitir que nos encontraras antes de que nos estabilizáramos.

- Tus planes ¿tenían que ver con Shinobi?_ pregunto Shikamaru.

- Hasta que uno de ustedes habla, pensé que se habían quedado mudos_ se burlo Naruto.

- Estamos sorprendidos eso es todo_ dijo Sasuke.

- No voy a hacerles nada, si ese hubiese sido mi plan no los hubiese traído aqui.

- Responde mi pregunta_ dijo Shikamaru.

- Cierto, casi se me olvida.

- ¿Entonces?_ insistió Asuma.

- No, mis planes tenían que ver con los 4 demonios.

- ¿Tu los creaste?_ pregunto Kakashi.

- Fue mi idea, pero Hinata ayudo mucho; gracias a ella es que Sekai y Keita están con nosotros ahora. Y gracias a eso las cosas han salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

- ¿A que te refieres?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- Veras viejo; Keita es un ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Ninja completo? Si, creo que así se dice, mientras que Sekai es una excelente ninja medico; con ellos en el grupo Hinata y yo aprendimos más cosas, lo que provoco que nos volviésemos mejores ninjas. Gracias a ellos hemos crecido mucho.

- Entonces ¿eres uno de los cuatro demonios?_ pregunto Sakura.

- Akuma para servirles_ dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Hinata tambien?_ pregunto Ino.

- Los cuatro que vivimos aquí, somos los demonios.

- Si es asi… ¿Ustedes cuatro dirigen el grupo Shinobi?_ pregunto Kakashi.

- Hiei es quien dirige tanto a shinobi como a a los demonios, los demas somos apoyo.

- Fue tu idea y ¿no eres el lider?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- No sirvo para ser lider, ademas venia mejor que estuviese haciendo trabajo de campo.

- ¿Por qué te volviste un desalmado?_ pregunto Ino.

- ¿De donde sacaron eso?

- De lo que tus amigos le hicieron a los ninjas de la cascada que los seguían hace ya varias semanas _ dijo Sakura.

- Ahora que los mencionas ¿Cómo están?

- Volvieron a su aldea un día antes de que nosotros partiéramos hacia acá_ dijo Sai.

- Tu debes ser Sai ¿cierto? Es un placer conocerte ¿Cómo te va con el teme y Sakura-chan?

- No me quejo, son buenos compañeros.

- Me alegra oírlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes sobre el?_ pregunto Kakashi.

- Hinata me contó, pasó cerca de ustedes cuando estaba en una misión en el país de la ola; además Keita y ella los vieron el día del incidente con los ninjas de la cascada.

- ¿Estaban ahí?_ pregunto Sasuke.

- ¿A quiénes creen que seguian los de la cascada?

- Es imposible, ni Sasuke ni Kakashi-sensei sintieron su chakra cuando llegamos_ dijo Sakura.

- No me sorprende, ese par es capaz de esconder por completo su presencia con facilidad.

- Un poco de respeto dobe_ protesto Keita entrando a la sala.

- ¿Tan pronto acabaron con los informes?

- No, aun falta un par; pero Hinata quiere saber si los invitados desean algo de beber o de comer.

- Estamos bien_ dijo Tsunade_ almorzamos antes de encontrarnos con ustedes.

- Aunque algo de té no estaría mal_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Dile a Hina que prepare té y tráelo cuando este listo_ dijo Naruto a Keita.

Este asintió y dejo la sala con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado.

- Siguiente pregunta_ dijo Naruto.

- ¿Hina?_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Es de cariño… viejo por favor no empieces con ese tema.

- ¿Planeabas volver a la aldea algún día?_ pregunto Chouji.

- Solo si la baa-chan me lo pedía.

- ¿Por qué crees que envié a los ambu?_ pregunto esta.

Naruto no respondió solo se quedo mirando a las personas frente a el.

- Si ibas a volver ¿Por qué evadiste a los ambu?_ pregunto Ino.

- Porque aun era muy pronto para volver, luego he tenido que encargarme de cierto grupo de renegados que han estado fastidiando.

- ¿Por qué peleas contra ellos?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Simple, tenia que reducirlos; no se lo que planean pero no podíamos permitir que siguieran siendo un grupo grande.

- ¿Grupo grande? _ pregunto Kakashi.

- Al principio eran más de cincuenta personas; pero poco a poco nos hemos encargado de reducirlos, ahora solo quedan unos pocos.

El silencio reino en la sala, justo en ese momento Keita acompañado por un clon regreso con varias bandejas de té, las dejo sobre la mesa y volvió a salir. Naruto tomo una de las tazas y comenzó a beber, los demás tardaron unos segundos en hacer lo mismo.

Bebieron el té en silencio, aprovechando los minutos para digerir la información que Naruto les había proporcionado desde que habían llegado a aquella casa.

- Hay algo que me confunde_ dijo Shikamaru_ si no querías volver aun a la hoja ¿Por qué te convertiste en el informante de Jiraiya-sama? ¿Por qué le contaste cosas de ti?

Naruto sonrió, en definitiva Shikamaru era el más listo.

- Excelentes preguntas_ dijo por fin_ la verdad es que al principio pensaba hacer que Keita se convirtiera en el informante del ero-sennin pero después de pensarlo un poco llegue a la conclusión de que así seria mas interesante. Además al ser yo el informante podría ver mejor las reacciones del viejo a medida que le contara cosas y también podría controlar que la información llegara en la forma en que yo lo quería.

- ¿Desconfías de tu compañero?_ pregunto Temari.

- No es eso, a cualquiera de ellos le confiaría mi vida. Pero quería hacer esto yo mismo, así Hinata y los demás se encargarían de distraer a los ninjas que enviara la baa-chan tras de mi y los que enviara la Mizukage tras los demonios.

- Reitero lo que te dije hace unos días_ dijo Gaara_ eres un pervertido.

- Y yo te repito… lo soy en el buen sentido.

- ¿Qué planeas ahora?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- La verdad, esperaba tomarme unos días de descanso.

- Es una lastima pero eso no va a poder ser_ dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta de la sala.

Los ninjas de konoha y los hermanos de Gaara dirigieron su vista a la dueña de la voz y se encontraron con Sekai, vestida como Hinata solo que completamente de negro, lo único de color que llevaba era una joya verde en forma de ave en un collar.

- Bienvenida Sekai no te esperaba tan pronto_ dijo Naruto sin verla.

- ¡Sekai!_ grito Hinata apareciendo de repente y abrazando a la recién llegada como si llevase tiempo sin verla_ volviste pronto.

- Ya estaba harta de estar metida en el despacho de Gaara, necesitaba un respiro de tanto papel.

- Bienvenida_ dijo Keita.

- Ya volví_ dijo Sekai_ ¿Qué me preparaste de comer?_ le pregunto al chico.

- Un platillo oriental te esta esperando en el comedor_ respondió este.

- Fantástico me muero de hambre.

- Pero si acabas de comer_ dijo el rubio.

- Mira quien habla_ se burlo la castaña.

- ¿Sabias que Sekai volvería antes?_ pregunto Hinata a Keita separándose de su amiga.

- Sentí su chakra cuando entro en el desierto.

- ¿Acaso no te mande a ayudar a Hinata con los reportes?_ pregunto Naruto.

- La ayude… bueno un clon mío lo hizo, pero es lo mismo.

- Como sea, Sekai ¿Por qué no me puedo tomar unos días de descanso?_ pregunto Naruto.

- Tacuya y un pequeño grupo están cerca de Konoha_ respondió esta.

- Así que ya se están moviendo ¿Qué tan cerca están?

- En el bosque donde dejamos a los de la cascada.

- ¿Estarán reuniendo información?_ pregunto Hinata.

- Es posible, no se cuanto tardaran en actuar_ dijo Sekai.

- ¿Entonces?_ preguntaron Keita y Naruto.

Sekai los miro y suspiro.

- Esos 4 son muy fuertes, con los de Konoha no basta para derrotarlos a todos. Asi que Hokage-sama he decidido brindarle nuestra ayuda.

Tsunade no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, así que pregunto:

- ¿Has decidido?

La joven asintio.

- ¿Quién eres tu para decidir?

- Hiei la jefa del grupo Shinobi y lider de los demonios.


	6. Capitulo 5: Regreso

Capitulo 5.- _Regreso._

- ¿Tu eres Hiei?_ pregunto Tsunade asombrada.

La castaña asintio y se encogio de hombros como si no fuese algo importante.

- ¿Entonces Naruto y Hinata estan bajo tus ordenes?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- Algo asi, pero no entremos en detalles. Concentrémonos en los renegados que en este momento es el tema más importante.

- Ahora que ustedes vendran, solo queda habla con el equipo de rastreo que reunio la información y partir a Konoha_ dijo la rubia.

- Sobre eso_ comenzo Hinata.

- Nosotros somos ese equipo que reunio la información_ dijo Keita.

- ¿Ustedes?_ pregunto Kakashi.

- Tsunade-san ¿olvido acaso cuando le dije que mi equipo reunio la información.

La Hokage recordo la conversación que tuvo con la castaña el dia que fue a entregar el pergamino.

_- ¿Qué tan confiable es la información que se encuentra en este pergamino?_ pregunto la rubia con cara seria._

_- Mi equipo la reunió, es completamente confiable._

- Ahora lo recuerdo.

- Por un lado es bueno, pues como nosotros reunimos la información podremos trabajar mas rapido con ustedes; por otro lado, es malo pues solo nosotros iremos a Konoha a ayudar_ dijo Sekai.

- ¿No puedes llevar a otro equipo?_ pregunto Asuma.

- Los miembros de shinobi estan dispersos por toda la nacion ninja, solo ellos cuatro_ dijo Gaara señalando a los demonios_ se encuentran en el mismo lugar la mayoria del tiempo, si es que a Naruto no le da por viajar claro esta.

El rubio lo miro con malos ojos.

- No viajo por gusto, sino por trabajo. Nuestra vida no es solo Shinobi, te recuerdo que como demonios tambien tenemos nuestros propios asuntos que resolver.

- ¿Cómo cuales?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- No es momento de hablar de eso_ les interrumpio Sekai_ uno de los 4 renegados que quedan están cerca de Konoha; recopilan información con un equipo, creemos que lo hacen porque se están preparando para atacar. Como no sabemos cuando sera el ataque, lo mejor seria que nos permitiera entrar a la aldea y junto a sus ninjas idear un plan para acabarlos antes de que las cosas empeoren.

- ¿Cómo podrían empeorar?_ pregunto Sasuke.

- Podrían reclutar mas aliados y aumentar el tamaño de su grupo_ dijo Hinata_ si eso sucede podrían comenzar una guerra no solo contra la hoja.

- Nosotros cuatro no podemos contra ellos_ dijo Keita_ una lucha uno contra uno no serviría de nada, necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos reunir.

- Pero… necesitamos su autorización para entrar en la aldea Hokage-sama_ dijo Naruto refiriendose a el y a Hinata.

- Esta bien_ dijo esta_ los cuatro pueden entrar y no solo eso, les proporcionare toda la ayuda que necesiten; todo sea para evitar una guerra.

- Yo también ayudare_ dijo Gaara.

- Tu no te vas a meter a menos que sea necesario_ dijo Naruto

- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos_ dijo Sekai_ tu quedate en la aldea y encargate en lo que puedas de Shinobi mientras estoy fuera.

- ¿Cómo se haran cargo?_ pregunto Sasuke.

- Ustedes ayudaran, hasta donde se los mejores ninjas de konoha son los de nuestra generación y el equipo de Neji_ dijo el rubio.

- Te has mantenido informado ¿no es así?_ pregunto Sai.

Naruto se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Cuándo partimos?_ pregunto Tsunade.

Naruto miro a Sekai, esta entendió la pregunta sin que este tuviese la necesidad de hacerla.

- Mañana al medio dia, mientras mas pronto lleguemos a la hoja mas rapido nos organizaremos_ dijo antes de desaparecer por un corredor.

- Ya lo oyeron, partiremos mañana al mediodía_ dijo Keita.

- En ese caso es mejor marcharnos_ dijo Kakashi.

- ¿No se quedaran a cenar?_ pregunto Hinata.

- No, es peligroso viajar por el desierto en la noche_ dijo Gaara.

- Yo me quedare_ dijo Jiraiya.

- No vamos a huir ero-sennin_ dijo Naruto_ nos reuniremos con ustedes mañana al mediodía en la aldea y partiremos a Konoha.

- No me voy a arriesgar.

Naruto suspiro resignado.

- Le preparare una habitación Jiraiya-sama_ dijo Hinata.

- Muchas gracias_ respondió este con una sonrisa pervertida.

- ¿Le ocurre algo?_ pregunto Hinata.

- No solo…

- Hina ve a prepararle la habitación al viejo_ dijo Naruto con tono serio.

Hinata asintió y se retiro.

- Voy por los informes_ dijo Keita desapareciendo por un pasillo.

Los ninjas de Konoha y los de la arena notaron el cambio en la actitud del rubio pero no dijeron nada; el único que hablo fue Jiraiya a quien le parecía divertida la reacción de Naruto.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta que me quede?

Naruto no respondió solo se levanto del sillón donde estaba y se estiro. Keita regreso en ese momento y al verlo noto que a menos que el viejo se controlara, esa noche alguien iba a dormir con muchas molestias.

- Ten Gaara_ dijo entregándole los pergaminos al pelirrojo_ estos son reportes de las ultimas misiones que hicimos bajo tus ordenes y las ultimas peleas que hemos tenidos con los renegados.

Este tomo los pergaminos diciendo:

- Bien. Será mejor irnos antes de que comience a oscurecer.

Naruto asintió y acompaño a los visitantes hasta la puerta.

- Keita los guiara hasta la salida_ dijo aun con el rostro serio.

- Nos veremos mañana_ dijo Hinata apareciendo por un corredor.

Los ninjas asintieron y salieron de la casa tras Keita.

- Naruto ¿Qué quieres de cenar?

- Cualquier cosa que prepares estará bien_ dijo el aludido sonriéndole.

Hinata noto que algo andaba mal pero prefirió no decir nada, solo asintió y se fue a la cocina dejando en el recibidor a Naruto con el sennin.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?_ pregunto el sennin.

- Escucha viejo, seré claro contigo_ dijo Naruto con tono amenazante_ esta es mi casa, asi que a menos que quieras dormir con unas cuantas costillas rotas te aconsejo que te abstengas de hacer "tus investigaciones" con Hinata o con Sekai.

- ¿Andas tras las dos?

- Keita es más volátil que yo viejo; no digas mañana que no te lo advertí.

Dicho esto Naruto se fue y dejo a su antiguo maestro solo en la entrada.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este?

- Keita es muy sobreprotector cuando se trata de Sekai_ explico Hinata apareciendo.

- ¿Naruto lo es contigo?

- Venga la enseñare la casa y su habitación.

Jiraiya miro asombrado cada parte de la casa, que era más grande de lo que imagino. Constaba de dos pisos; arriba, estaban las habitaciones y dos baños, mientras que abajo se encontraban el salón donde habían hablado con Naruto, la cocina, el comedor, la biblioteca y un despacho.

Además de eso; había un dojo, aguas termales y un hermoso jardín que Hinata y Sekai cuidaban. Según lo que Hinata le contó, los cuatro eran una familia; se cuidaban los unos a los otros, en ocasiones peleaban pero siempre Sekai o ella resolvían el problema.

Cenaron cerca de las ocho de la noche, todo transcurrió en calma cosa que el sennin agradeció. Cuando acabaron Hinata y Sekai se encargaron de la limpieza, Keita se fue a la biblioteca y Naruto salio al jardín.

- Es una lastima que desde aquí no puedas ver la luna_ dijo Jiraiya acercándose al rubio que estaba sentado en un banco.

- Veo la luna todos los días viejo.

- ¿Hinata?

- Con ella aquí no necesitamos la luna real.

- ¿Qué hay entre tu y ella? ¿Son pareja?

- Te encantaría saberlo, pero no te lo diré, aun no.

- ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

- Es divertido_ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna_ además; han pasado muchas cosas, tendré que contárselas poco a poco.

- Te has vuelto muy maduro.

- estar a la deriva por un tiempo ayudo.

- ¿Fue difícil?

- Al principio… nos costo acostumbrarnos al hecho de que no pertenecíamos a ningún lugar.

- Si pertenecen a un lugar.

- No seas sarcástico viejo. Nos echaron de la aldea, a Hinata por ser muy débil y a mí por ser muy peligroso; en vez de ayudarnos nos echaron como si no sirviéramos de nada ¿Sabes lo que se siente estar a la deriva?

- No. Pero se que las cosas no debían ser asi… la aldea no ha cambiado mucho ¿sabes?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

- El ichiraku ahora es un restaurante más grande aunque su menú principal sigue siendo ramen. Tus compañeros se han vuelto muy fuertes, son conocidos en varias aldeas, todos son chunnin, excepto Neji, Shikamaru y Sasuke que son Jounnin.

- Sabía que llegarían lejos, en especial Shikamaru con su inteligencia.

- Sin embargo, no importo que pasaran cinco años ellos jamás se olvidaron de ti o de Hinata; siempre hablan de ustedes y de lo mucho que los extrañan. Se alegraran de verlos.

- De seguro se queden en Shok como Sasuke_ dijo Naruto en burla.

- A el no le gusto mucho que te exiliaran, se enojo mucho; solo Sakura logro mantenerlo sereno y a todos les molesto que no se despidieran.

- Era mejor asi, no queríamos una despedida dolorosa.

- Comprendo eso, yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo.

- Al consejo no le gustara verme.

- Que importa el consejo, ellos ya no tiene control sobre ti; además tu posees información que será de utilidad para acabar con esos renegados.

- Somos armas ero-sennin eso nunca cambiara_ dijo Naruto levantándose_ vamos será mejor que te des un baño y duermas.

- Un baño_ dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida.

- Ni lo pienses viejo o te mando a Konoha de un golpe.

0o0o0o0

Horas más tarde, después de una cena tranquila. Hinata se encontraba sentada en su cama leyendo cuando Naruto entro y se acostó junto a ella apoyando la cabeza sobre su regazo.

Esta dejo que se pusiese cómodo, coloco su libro en la mesa de noche y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

- ¿Qué ocurre?_ le pregunto.

El rubio no respondió y se dedico a disfrutar de las caricias que recibía.

- Naruto ¿te preocupa volver a Konoha?

- Un poco.

- No tienes que ir si no quieres.

- Tengo que hacerlo Hina, sino lo hago esos renegados podrían destruirla.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Aun asi…

- ¿De que hablaste con Jiraiya-sama?_ pregunto cambiando el tema.

- Me contó un poco de la aldea, dice que no ha cambiado mucho. También me pregunto que había entre nosotros_ le contesto mirándola a los ojos.

En el pasado Hinata se hubiese sonrojado al ver esos ojos azules mirándola de esa forma tan directa, pero después de tanto tiempo compartido solo sonrió.

- ¿Y que le dijiste?

- Le dije que era muy pronto para hablar de eso, que habían pasado muchas cosas y que debía contárselas poco a poco ¿hice mal?

- No, es lo mejor; aunque lo más probable es que tengas que contestarle a esa pregunta cuando nos reunamos con nuestros amigos.

Naruto asintió y con una sonrisa picara acostó a Hinata en la cama.

- Los odio ¿sabes? sino fuera por "ellos" nosotros nunca hubiésemos pasado por aquello.

- No pienses en eso. Lo mejor sera dormir_ dijo la ojiperla acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tengo una mejor idea_ dijo el rubio acercándose a su compañera para besar su cuello.

- Debemos dormir… mañana nos espera un dia largo.

- Y lo haremos_ dijo Naruto sin dejar de besarla_ en un rato.

- Eres imposible.

- Pero asi me quieres.

Acto seguido el rubio dejo de besar su cuello y la beso en los labios apasionadamente. Hinata le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo acerco más a ella.

Se besaron largo rato, mientras lo hacían se acariciaban y se quitaban la ropa que ya comenzaba a estorbarles. En pocos segundos solo los cubría la ropa interior y Naruto se dedicaba a besar los pechos de Hinata a través del brasier. La ojiperla solo podía gemir y arquear su espalda para darle mayor acceso.

- ¿Y yo soy el imposible?_ se burlo este.

La joven lo ignoro y con un movimiento brusco cambio las posiciones dejando al rubio debajo. Comenzó a besarlo y a acariciar su pecho con delicadeza, Naruto aprovecho la posición para quitarle el brasier; luego termino el beso y marco un camino con sus labios desde la boca hasta los senos de la ojiperla haciendo con esto que ella volviera a gemir.

- Te extrañe_ le dijo volviendo a colocarse arriba.

- También yo.

- La próxima vez que te de por viajar tanto me asegurare de ir contigo.

- Co creo que te deje.

- Ya veremos.

No volvieron a hablar en un buen rato, Naruto termino de desnudarla y mientras la besaba introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior, Hinata no podía dejar de gemir cada vez que el los introducía y sacaba. Estaba cerca del clímax cuando el saco los dedos de ella y se separo para quitarse los boxers.

La ojiperla lo observo mientras terminaba de desnudarse, para ella él era perfecto; habían pasado muchas cosas pero mientras estuviesen juntos sabía que estarían bien.

- ¿En que piensas?_ le pregunto el volviendo a besarla mientras tomaba posición entre sus piernas.

- En lo que hemos pasado y que mientras estés conmigo todo estará bien.

- Me encanta que pienses eso, porque no voy a separarme de ti nunca_ dijo antes de entrar en ella de una sola embestida.

Comenzaron a moverse primero suave y luego rápido; sus gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación al igual que el sudor recorría sus cuerpos, asi les gustaba estar; entregándose el uno al otro, demostrando cuanto se querían, cuanto se necesitaban. La distancia no era para ellos, hacia años que estaban juntos, habían compartido cosas buenas y malas pero siempre estando juntos; ya nada importaba siempre que mantenerse asi.

Siguieron con las embestidas unos minutos mas hasta que Naruto sintió como la ojiperla estaba a punto de llegar al límite, las paredes de ella se encogieron y atraparon su miembro, con un par de embestidas ambos llegaron al clímax y el rubio derramo su semilla en el interior de la pelinegra.

Sus respiraciones seguían agitadas cuando Naruto giro y dejo a Hinata acostada sobre su pecho, se cubrieron con la sabana y sin decir nada mas se quedaron dormidos.

0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente Jiraiya despertó temprano por un ruido en la planta baja. Se vistió y bajo a ver lo que ocurría, se dirigió a la cocina pues de ahí venia el ruido y se sorprendió por la escena que encontró.

Hinata cocinaba y Sekai trataba de arreglar la mesa, mientras Naruto y Keita peleaban por una silla. Gracias a la pelea cada plato que Sekai colocaba en la mesa terminaba roto de seguir asi no quedarían suficientes platos para comer.

- ¡Basta ya!_ grito Sekai mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a sus compañeros_ ¡¿es que acaso van a pelear por lo mismo todas las mañanas?! ¡Es solo una silla! ¡Hay cinco iguales ¿Qué tiene de especial esa?!

- Entiende Sekai esta es la mas cómoda_ dijo Keita.

- El teme tiene razón_ dijo Naruto.

- Aunque asi sea_ dijo Hinata_ han roto casi toda la vajilla.

- Haremos una nueva_ dijeron los chicos a la vez.

- ¡Pues vayan a hacerla ahora mismo o se quedaran sin desayunar!_ grito Sekai empujándolos hacia la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el patio y los sacaba de la casa_ ¡no volverán a entrar hasta que traigan una vajilla!

Luego de decir esto cerró la puerta con brusquedad, camino hasta la mesa coloco los tres platos que quedaban y tomo asiento en la silla por la que antes sus amigos habían estado peleando.

- ¿Quieres jugo de naranja o leche?_ pregunto Hinata colocando una bandeja con tostadas y mantequilla en la mesa.

- Jugo_ respondió la aludida tomando una tostada y colocándola en su plato.

- Buenos días Jiraiya-sama pase y tome asiento ¿quiere jugo o leche? Se que le gusta el Sake pero es muy temprano para eso_ dijo Hinata mirando al peliblanco antes de dirigirse al refrigerador.

Jiraiya tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

- Jugo estará bien_ dijo tomando asiento junto a Sekai_ ¿Qué fue esa pelea?_ pregunto curioso.

- Pasa cada mañana_ explico Sekai.

- Pelean por quien usara la silla en la que esta Sekai_ continuo Hinata mientras colocaba una jarra de jugo y un plato con huevos en la mesa, y tomaba asiento.

- ¿Por qué importa tanto?

- Es una tontería pero ambos dicen que esta es la mejor silla, cosa en la que tiene razón_ dijo Sekai sirviéndose jugo.

- Pero… lo divertido es que aunque ellos pelean por esa silla Sekai es la que termina usándola cada día_ dijo Hinata comenzando a comer.

- ¿Tan cómoda es?

Sekai solo asintió y continúo comiendo. Varios minutos después Naruto y Keita entraron con una vajilla nueva en sus manos; la colocaron en el estante y tomaron asiento ante la mirada sorprendida de Jiraiya ¿Cómo hicieron una vajilla? Se preguntaba mientras los veía servirse en los platos que habían usado Hinata y Sekai hasta hace poco.

- ¿Leche o jugo?_ pregunto Hinata.

- Leche_ contesto Naruto.

- Jugo_ dijo Keita.

Sekai les sirvió mientras Hinata limpiaba los utensilios que había utilizado para preparar el desayuno. Al terminar ambas dejaron la cocina.

- ¿De donde sacaron la vajilla?_ pregunto el sennin.

- La hicimos viejo_ dijo Keita.

- Keita es bueno en jutsus de tierra y fuego, en casos como estos es muy útil_ explico Naruto antes de que su maestro preguntara.

- ¿No les parece tonto pelear por una silla y al final no usarla?

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron de manera cómplice.

- Veras ero-sennin la única razón por la que peleamos por la silla es porque a Keita le gusta que Sekai lo golpee.

El sennin miro a Keita confundido.

- Es complicado viejo_ dijo este levantándose_ y ahora tengo cosas que hacer como para ponerme a explicártelo.

Keita dejo la vajilla sucia en el fregadero y salio de la cocina.

- Ese chico es extraño_ dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto rió ante el comentario.

- El tiene razón ero-sennin; es complicado de entender, quizás algún día lo hagas.

- Si me contaras algunas cosas lo haria.

- Pronto Ero-sennin… muy pronto_ dijo el rubio.

0o0o0o0

Luego de salir de la cocina Keita se dirigió al despacho que compartía con el resto de los demonios y allí se encontró con Sekai.

- ¿Qué haces?_ le pregunto.

- Busco un pergamino debo escribir_ respondió esta buscando en un cajón de su escritorio.

El despacho tenia cuatro escritorios, uno para cada uno. Era una habitación espaciosa y desordenada, _bueno al menos la mitad_, pensó Keita mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

- ¿Qué opinas de ir a Konoha?_ pregunto una vez sentado.

Sekai lo miro un segundo antes de volver a concentrarse en lo que buscaba.

- No puedo decir que no me agrada la idea; he ido mucho ultimamente, además pienso que será interesante ver el reencuentro entre Naruto, Hinata y sus antiguos compañeros.

- Será difícil.

- Es posible, por eso debo estar allí para apoyar a Hina en todo lo que pueda.

- Ustedes parecen hermanas.

- En verdad la quiero como si fuese mi hermanita_ dijo Sekai sacando por fin un pergamino.

- ¿Le contaste ya?

- No, es muy difícil de explicar y siento que aun no esta lista.

- ¿No será que la que no esta lista eres tu?

Sekai suspiro, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Ninguna de las dos lo esta.

- No dejes que el pasado se vuelva un obstáculo Sekai.

- El pasado siempre será un obstáculo, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

Keita no dijo nada mas, solo la miro mientras abrió la puerta y salía sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Si, nadie lo sabe mejor que yo_ susurro Keita mientras sostenía el dije de su collar_ pero eso no evita que duela.

0o0o0o0

La mañana paso rápido, los cuatro demonios no tardaron en estar listos para partir hacia Suna a reunirse con los demás ninjas de Konoha.

- Es hora de partir_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Ya vamos viejo, no molestes_ se quejo Keita de mal humor mientras salía de la casa sin esperar a nadie.

- ¿Y a este que le dio?_ pregunto el sennin.

- Es complicado_ dijo Sekai.

- Esa parece ser su frase favorita, a la única que no he oído decirla es a Hinata.

- A mi nada me parece complicado_ se defendió la aludida.

- Vamonos ya, si llegamos tarde la baa-chan pensara que huimos_ dijo Naruto haciendo que salieran de la casa y emprendieran el camino a la aldea.

No les tomo mucho llegar a la aldea, al llegar se encontraron en la entrada con Tsunade, el equipo de Kakashi y el equipo de Asuma. Gaara también estaba con ellos al igual que sus hermanos.

- Hasta que al fin llegan_ dijo Tsunade.

- No te quejes_ dijo Jiraiya_ mira que la mañana estuvo algo movida.

- ¿De que hablas?_ pregunto la hokage confundida.

- Es complicado_ dijeron Naruto, Keita, Sekai y Jiraiya a la vez.

Todos quedaron confundidos ante el comentario ¿Qué había pasado?

- Jiraiya-sama creo que se le pego la frase de los chicos_ dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

- Solo una noche con ustedes y ya me pegaron sus mañas_ se quejo el sennin.

- Nadie le dijo que la dijera viejo_ se quejo Keita que al parecer se había calmado un poco gracias al viaje.

- ¿Ya te calmaste?_ se burlo el peliblanco.

- Ero-sennin pasaste una noche sin fracturas, te aconsejo que te calles o tendremos que llevarte en camilla hasta Konoha_ le amenazo Naruto.

- Pero…

- Haga lo que dice_ dijeron Sekai y Hinata a la vez.

- Ustedes en verdad son extraños_ dijo el sennin encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es complicado_ dijo Naruto.

- Para ustedes todo lo es.

- No todo_ dijo Sekai.

- No se de que hablan_ dijo Tsunade_ pero lo mejor es irnos ya.

- Concuerdo con ella_ dijo Sasuke.

- Todos estamos de acuerdo_ dijo Kakashi.

- Entonces vamos_ dijo Naruto _ nos veremos Gaara.

- Tengan cuidado_ dijo este.

- Vuelvan pronto_ agrego Temari.

Los ninjas asintieron y comenzaron a avanzar. El viaje duraría tres días, solo se detenían a comer; las cocineras eran Hinata y Sekai quienes demostraron ser buenas en ello.

- Tuvimos un buen maestro_ habían dicho cuando les preguntaron donde habían aprendido a cocinar tan bien.

Por las noches las guardias las hacían los chicos. Naruto y Hinata conversaron un poco con sus amigos durante el viaje, sin embargo no habían hablado de los cinco años que habían estado fuera sino que habían recordado la época cuando aun eran ninjas de la hoja.

La última noche del viaje, Sekai y Keita los miraban hablar desde la distancia, cosa que los ninjas de la hoja notaron.

- ¿Qué les pasa?_ pregunto Sakura señalándolos.

- Recordar el pasado no es para ellos_ dijo Naruto.

- Dicen que el pasado es un obstáculo y que mientras menos piensen en el mejor_ explico Hinata.

- ¿Su pasado es malo?_ pregunto Ino.

- Difícil saberlo_ dijo Hinata_ no hablan mucho de ello.

- ¿No les interesa?_ pregunto Chouji.

- Nos dirán cuando estén listos_ dijo Naruto antes de cambiar el tema.

Keita y Sekai sabían que habían hablado de ellos, no necesitaban oírlos para saberlo.

Al día siguiente todos despertaron temprano y recorrieron el último tramo del viaje; eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando llegaron a la entrada de la aldea. Los guardias al verlos se levantaron de inmediato.

- Bienvenida hokage-sama_ dijeron a su líder.

- ¿Cómo ha estado todo?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Todo en calma_ dijo uno de los guardias_ Shizune-san se encargo de todo en su ausencia.

- Ya veo.

Tsunade no dijo nada más y entro en la aldea seguida por los demás. Los guardias miraron asombrados al rubio y la peliazul, sorprendidos por lo cambiados que estaban aquellos niños que ellos habían visto partir hacia cinco años; también miraron a los dos castaños que los acompañaban y que les eran desconocidos, excepto Sekai.

0o0o0o0

Lee, Neji, TenTen, Kiba, Shino y Akane; se encontraban reunidos en Ichiraku.

- Que aburrido, cuando nos dirán como quedaran los equipos_ se quejo Kiba.

- Cuando Tsunade-sama los arregle_ dijo Neji.

- Lo cual será pronto_ dijo Akane.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ pregunto Lee.

- Pues, Shizune-san me dijo que Tsunade-sama pronto volvera a la aldea y se pondran en ello.

- ¡Genial! Ya quiero ver acción_ grito Lee emocionado.

- Aun no tendremos acción_ dijo Shino_ recuerden que los de la arena nos ayudaran a prepararnos ya que no sabemos cuando atacara el enemigo.

- Shino, tu siempre le quitas la emoción a todo_ se quejo Kiba.

- Soy realista.

- ¿Les sirvo algo mas?_ pregunto el anciano dueño del restaurant.

- Estamos bien_ dijo Neji.

- Nosotros no comemos demasiado_ dijo Akane.

- Cierto_ dijo el anciano.

- Naruto solía comer más de quince tazones de ramen cada vez que venia aquí_ dijo Chouji.

- A veces mas_ dijo Shino_ aun me pregunto como podía comer solamente ramen.

- Simple, mi ramen es el mejor_ dijo el anciano orgulloso.

- Lo sabemos_ dijo TenTen.

- Oí que la hokage ha enviado escuadrones ambu a buscar información de Naruto y Hinata-sama_ comento Neji.

- ¿En verdad?_ preguntaron todos a la vez (incluido el anciano)

El ojiperla solo asintió.

- ¿Y han hallado algo?_ pregunto Chouji.

- No, ellos han desapareció por completo.

Los presentes giraron hacia la entrada del restaurant y se encontraron con la morena asistente y por el momento sustitua de la hokage.

- ¡Shizune-san!_ dijo Akane.

- Hola chicos ¿Cómo les va?_ pregunto la joven tomando asiento cerca de ellos.

- ¿Entonces es cierto que la hokage los ha estado buscando?_ pregunto TenTen ignorando la pregunta del peliblanco.

- Si, pero hasta ahora no han encontrado nada.

- ¿Cómo es posible?_ dijo Kiba_ conociendo a Naruto aun debe ser un ninja.

- Eso creemos, pero aunque asi fuese no hay señal de ellos.

Kiba estaba por decir algo pero se detuvo al mismo tiempo en el que Akamaru comenzaba a gruñir.

- ¿Qué le ocurre Akamaru?_ pregunto Akane.

- Alguien se acerca_ dijo Kiba.

- ¿Quién?_ pregunto Shino.

- No estoy seguro.

- ¿Qué tan cerca están de la aldea?_ pregunto Lee.

- Pronto llegaran a la entrada.

- Los guardias se encargaran_ dijo Neji.

Kiba asintió aun cuando esos chakras le molestaban un poco. De repente Akamaru salio corriendo del restaurant como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Akamaru!_ grito el castaño siguiendo a su compañero_ ¡detente ¿A dónde vas?!

Sin embargo el can parecía no oírlo, seguía corriendo en dirección a las puertas de la aldea. Los demás jóvenes también lo siguieron al igual que el peliblanco; todos sentían curiosidad, ya que no era normal que Akamaru desobedeciera a su amo.

Cuando estuvieron a unos cuantos metros de las puertas de la aldea, el can se detuvo.

- ¿Akamaru?_ preguntaron algunos ninjas al ver al perro.

Segundos después de que el perro se detuviese, Kiba acompañado por sus amigos y Shizune llegaron.

-¿Akamaru que te pasa?_ pregunto el Inuzuka.

El can ladro y dirigió su mirada hacia el camino que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-No hay nadie, ven volvamos a Ichiraku.

Akamaru para sorpresa de todos gruño.

- ¿Qué le pasa?_ pregunto Akane.

- Dice que esta esperando.

- ¿Esperando?_ pregunto Lee_ ¿a quien?

- No lo se, como les dije antes; varias personas se acercan pero no los conozco.

- Es posible que el si los conozca.

Sekai apareció frente al can y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- ¿Sekai?_ pregunto Shikamaru_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy de misión.

- tu eres la chica de aquella vez_ dijo Shino.

- Asi es, mi nombre es Sekai y soy kunoichi de la aldea de la arena; es un placer_ dijo la castaña mirando a todos los presentes con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oigan estamos aquí!- se quejo la hokage haciendo notar su presencia.

- Tsunade-sama ha vuelto_ dijeron Akane y Shizune a la vez.

- ¿Qué solo importa ella?_ se quejo Jiraiya.

- ¿Qué no puedes dejar de ser el centro de atención?_ se quejo Keita

- ¿Keita?_ pregunto Shikamaru sorprendido.

- Raro ¿verdad?_ dijo el castaño.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen?_ pregunto la rubia.

- Por las misiones que he hecho en la arena_ dijo Shikamaru.

- ¿Podemos terminar de entrar?

Kiba y los demas se asombraron al ver a el rubio frente a ellos y junto a el a una peliazulada… No era posible ¿o si?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, primero que nada me disculpo por no haber publicado ayer... pero aqui tienen los 2 capitulos siguientes de este fic.<br>**

**Espero les gusten y pues, si se me paso alguna falta ortografica me disculpo. Pasenla bien, nos veremos pronto.  
><strong>

**Matta ne!  
><strong>


	7. Capitulo 6: Discucion

Capitulo 6.- _Discusión_

- ¿Ustedes son?

El rubio solo sonrio zorruno.

- ¿Qué tal?

TenTen y Lee reconocieron la voz de Naruto como la voz del hombre que los salvo durante su ultima mision.

- Tsunade-sama el fue el que nos salvo_ dijo TenTen señalando al ojiazul.

- ¿Los salvaste?_ pregunto Sekai.

- Me los encontré por casualidad, no fue gran cosa.

- Si no nos hubieses ayudado estaríamos muertos_ dijo Lee.

- Entonces si fue importante_ dijo Hinata.

- Si tú lo dices, asi fue.

- Que lindo, siempre dándole la razón_ se burlo Keita.

- Hago lo que quiero y punto.

- ¡Que ternura!

- Teme, cállate o te dejo inválido.

- Tú a mí, imposible.

Sekai y Hinata suspiraron ante la discusión; _siempre igual,_ pensaron.

- Bueno, ya basta. Compórtense que estamos en una misión_ dijo la castaña con voz autoritaria.

Los otros dos callaron al oírla. Tsunade, se sorprendió por la actitud de sus compañeros de viaje; _¿estos son los cuatro demonios de shinobi?_ Se pregunto. Le costaba creer que Naruto, Hinata, Keita y Sekai fuesen tachados de despiadados cuando se la pasaban tanto discutiendo.

- ¡Serian tan amables de dejar de discutir!_ dijo la rubia.

Todos los jóvenes callaron de inmediato. Akamaru se lanzo sobre Hinata para saludarla.

- ¡Hola Akamaru!_ dijo la ojiperla acariciándolo.

- Impresionante, no te olvido_ dijo Keita.

- Los perros ninja jamás olvidan un olor_ dijo Naruto.

- Bueno, Akamaru deja que la saludemos tambien _ dijo TenTen.

El can ladro y se separo de la ojiperla lo suficiente para que TenTen la abrazara.

- Mirate, has cambiado tanto_ dijo la castaña.

- No tanto_ dijo esta correspondiendo su abrazo.

- Hinata.

- ¿Cómo han estado chicos?_ dijo esta mirando a Kiba y a los demas.

- ¿En verdad son ustedes?_ dijo Chouji.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron.

- ¿Dónde han estado?_ pregunto Lee.

- Es una larga historia y estoy muy cansado para contarla_ dijo Naruto.

- ¿Shizune preparaste todo?_pregunto la rubia.

La morena asintio.

- Bien, vayamos a mi despacho y luego podran ir a descansar.

Tsunade guio a sus acompañantes (incluidos los jóvenes ninjas que se habian encontrado cerca de la entrada) a la torre Hokage de inmediato; al entrar en su despacho se encontró con algo que ella pensaba era imposible: su escritorio estaba vació, no había ni un solo pergamino ni siquiera una hoja de papel.

- Shizune ¿tu hiciste esto?_ pregunto la Hokage tocando su escritorio para comprobar que no fuese un genjutsu.

La pelinegra asintió mientras se acercaba al escritorio y buscaba algunas cosas.

- ¿Cómo?_ pregunto la rubia tomando asiento aun sin salir de su asombro.

- Simple, tra…ba…jan…do_ respondió Shizune.

- Pero es imposible, yo trabajo por horas y esos condenados informes no se acaban.

- Eso es porque usted siempre busca una excusa para evitar trabajar y los informes se le acumulan_ dijo Sakura.

La rubia asintió dándole la razón a la pelirrosa.

- Bueno dejemos el asunto de lado_ dijo poniéndose seria_ Shizune reúne al consejo tenemos que hablar con ellos sobre lo renegados con urgencia.

- Dejémoslo para mañana baa-chan_ dijo Naruto haciéndose notar.

- ¡Naruto!_ grito Shizune mientras tomaba un trozo de papel y un manojo de llaves del escritorio.

- Dime ¿Por qué quieres dejar la reunión con el consejo para mañana? El asunto de los renegados es un asunto realmente importante.

- Siendo sincero estoy demasiado cansado como para pararme frente al consejo.

- Pero…

- Danos un respiro vieja_ dijo Keita_ ¿Qué crees que somos?

Shizune miro a el castaño compañero de Naruto y Hinata, a simple vista parecía de la edad del rubio, lo estudio por unos segundos hasta que noto algo que llamo su atención en Sekai.

- ¿Qué?_ pregunto esta al ver que la pelinegra no dejaba de mirarla.

- Ese collar se me hace familiar pero no recuerdo habertelo visto antes.

Keita y Sekai se tensaron pero solo Naruto lo noto.

- Es un simple collar Shizune, debes estar confundiéndolo con el de alguien mas.

- Es posible.

- Tsunade creo que no estaría mal que Naruto y sus amigos descansaran un poco antes de ver al consejo, no ocurrirá nada si dejamos la reunión para mañana_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Esta bien, Shizune entregales las llaves de la casa que preparamos para ellos.

- No es necesario ¿tiene un terreno vació?_ pregunto Keita.

- ¿Para que?_ pregunto Kakashi.

- Podemos construir una casa_ dijo Naruto_ tenemos experiencia, no será permanente la destruiremos cuando nos vayamos.

- Acabas de llegar y ya estas pensando en irte_ dijo Ino.

Hinata vio la tristeza en el rostro de todos asi que decidió intervenir:

- Disculpen a Naruto, es que estamos acostumbrados a no quedarnos mucho tiempo en un sitio; siempre vamos y venimos, incluso pasamos poco tiempo en nuestra casa. Nos quedaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario, no importa cuanto ¿verdad Naruto?

- Si, Hina tiene razón.

- ¿Hina?_ pregunto Shizune.

- Lo explicare luego_ dijo Naruto_ ¿Tienes o no un terreno baa-chan?

- Pues tendré que revisar.

- Pueden quedarse en el complejo Uchiha_ dijo Sasuke.

- No queremos molestar_ dijo Keita.

- No lo harán, el complejo es grande y podrán escoger la casa que quieran excepto la mía por supuesto.

- No es mala idea_ dijo Sekai_ no estoy de ánimos de construir y amueblar una casa.

- Estoy de acuerdo_ dijo Hinata.

- Entonces aceptamos, gracias Sasuke_ dijo Naruto.

- No es nada dobe.

- Perfecto, entonces vayan a descansar; convocare al consejo mañana a primera hora_ dijo Tsunade.

- Mejor al mediodía_ dijeron Naruto Y Keita.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Shizune.

- Ellos no suelen despertar temprano_ dijo Hinata.

- Además, es posible que haya algo en la casa del Uchiha que les guste y se antojen de pelear durante el desayuno_ dijo Sekai.

- No lo creo_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Creame viejo, no importa donde estemos este par siempre pelea durante el desayuno.

- ¿De que hablan?_ pregunto Chouji.

- Te explico luego_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Será mejor irnos, estoy cansado_ dijo Naruto_ quiero un baño.

- Yo una buena comida_ dijo Keita.

- Maravillosa idea_ dijo Sekai_ que amable de su parte al ofrecerse a prepararnos un baño y la cena ¿verdad Hinata?

- Muy amables en verdad_ dijo la aludida.

- ¡¿Qué?!_ gritaron el rubio y el castaño_ ¡nosotros no hemos dicho eso!

- No pretenderán que nosotras cocinemos_ dijo Sekai con cara de pocos amigos.

- Nosotras cocinamos todo el camino y además hicimos guardia_ la apoyo Hinata.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡No se quejen que nos hemos ganado al menos eso!_ gritaron las chicas a la vez.

- ¡Nosotros también hicimos guardia!_ se quejo Keita_ ¡y mas horas que ustedes! ¡Además yo siempre cocino cuando estamos en casa!

- ¡Eso no es cierto, nosotras nos ocupamos del desayuno mientras ustedes pelean por la estupida silla!_ replico Sekai.

- ¡Pero ustedes no hacen gran cosa, solo preparan tostadas! ¡Nosotros hacemos una vajilla todos los días!_ protesto Keita.

- ¡Si no la rompieran cada día no tendrían que hacerla!_ se defendió Sekai.

- ¡A ti que mas te da!_ replico el castaño.

Las demás personas en el despacho miraban la discusión sorprendidos, excepto Jiraiya quien se la esperaba venir.

- Hina-chan por favor, estamos cansados_ suplico Naruto.

- Lo siento pero nosotras también lo estamos.

- ¿Por qué no van a Ichiraku?_ propuso el sennin_ es un buen restaurante y estoy seguro que les gustara el ramen que sirven.

- ¡Perfecto!_ dijeron Naruto y Keita_ ¡esta decidido comeremos ramen!

- Luego iremos a la casa que nos va a prestar el Uchiha nos instalaremos y tomaremos un relajante baño_ agrego Keita.

- Y dormiremos hasta mas no poder_ concluyo el rubio.

- Incluso mañana podemos preparar un desayuno que valga la pena_ sentencio Keita.

- Y comerlo sin problemas_ dijo el rubio.

Sekai y Hinata se miraron _¿acaso ese par había olvidado que día era?_

- Sekai ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la aldea que esta a una hora de aquí?_ dijo Hinata.

- Buena idea, asi veremos a Tai y Koga.

- Y podremos quedarnos con la abuela Keiko un rato.

- Cuidar de Ringo ¿Cuánto crees que haya crecido? Me muero por verla.

- Hasta podríamos pasar unos días con ellos, nos viene bien un descanso.

- Estoy de acuerdo, además hay que cobrar lo que nos debe el viejo Toya.

- Esta decidido_ dijeron a la vez.

- ¿De que hablan?_ pregunto Naruto.

Las chicas los miraron y sonrieron cómplices.

- Nos vamos unos días a la aldea cerca de aquí_ dijo Hinata inocente_ debemos cobrar una deuda y visitar unos viejos amigos que no vemos hace mucho.

- Ustedes estarán bien solos, pueden ir a comer a Ichiraku mientras estemos fuera y lo mejor de todo es que tendrán desayunos pacíficos_ continuo Sekai.

- Esperen un segundo, no pueden irse_ se quejo Naruto.

- ¿Por qué?_ preguntaron las jóvenes a la vez.

- ¿Qué hay de la reunión con el consejo?

- El camino no es largo, volvere mañana temprano y luego volvere a buscar a Hinata _ dijo luego de pensar un minuto

Jiraiya creia saber por donde iba la idea de las chicas asi que decidió intervenir para ayudarlas.

- Creo que las chicas necesitan un descanso, ustedes son capaces de cocinar y sino quieren hacerlo pueden comprar la comida hecha.

- ¿De que lado estas viejo?_ pregunto Keita.

- Ellas no pueden irse_ dijo Naruto_ simplemente no pueden.

- Naruto tiene razón ellas deben preparar el desayuno_ aclaro Keita.

-¿A quien le importa que nos vayamos? Nosotras solo preparamos tostadas ¡que no son gran cosa!_ grito Hinata enojada antes del salir del despacho azotando la puerta.

- Disfruten sus grandes desayunos chicos, nos veremos mañana_ dijo Sekai saliendo tras Hinata pero sin azotar la puerta pues consideraba que hacerlo significaría sacarla de su marco.

Naruto y Keita estaban en shock.

- Buen trabajo genios_ dijo el sennin_ espero estén orgullosos.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?_ pregunto Asuma.

- Les contare_ dijo Jiraiya_ resulta que cada día, Hinata y Sekai le preparan el desayuno a estos dos tontos; mientras ellos se pelean por una silla ¡una silla! Y en el proceso rompen todo lo que esta a su paso, lo cual supongo la mayoría de las veces es la vajilla con la que Sekai trata de preparar la mesa. Al final Sekai los saca a golpes de la casa, los obliga a hacer una vajilla nueva y se sienta en la silla por la que este par pelea, pero eso no es todo; lo gracioso es que la verdadera razón por la que pelean no es la silla sino que a Keita le gusta que Sekai lo golpee, lo cual si soy sincero no logro entender… y ahora se les ha ocurrido la brillante idea de insultar el desayuno que ellas preparan cada mañana solo porque no querían cocinar y prepárales un baño ¡porque están cansados!

- Pero lo estamos viejo_ dijo Keita.

- Además no se cual era el empeño que tenían en que nosotros cocináramos_ dijo Naruto.

- Debe haber un motivo_ dijo Sakura.

Naruto y Keita se miraron durante unos segundos.

- ¿Alguna vez les han pedido que cocinen para ellas?_ pregunto Ino.

- No… normalmente son ellas las que cocinan, excepto cuando están de misión en esos días Keita se encarga de la comida_ dijo Naruto.

- Aunque… si mal no recuerdo esta ese acuerdo_ recordó Keita.

- ¿Qué acuerdo?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Pues el 3 de cada mes nos toca a nosotros hacer lo que ellas nos pidan, siempre que estemos en casa_ explico Keita.

- Es cierto lo había olvidado_ dijo Naruto.

Todos en el despacho entendieron el modo de actuar de las chicas y los miraron con cara de reproche.

- Naruto…_ dijo Shikamaru.

- Si.

- Es problemático decirlo pero hoy es 3.

- ¡¿Qué!?_ gritaron los dos jóvenes.

- Según el calendario asi es_ dijo Shizune.

- Estamos fritos_ dijo Naruto_ Keita ¿Cómo es posible que lo olvidaras?

- No es solo mi culpa dobe_ se defendió el castaño.

- Vayan tras ellas_ dijo Kakashi.

- Ni locos_ dijo el rubio.

- En este momento podrían estar en cualquier parte_ dijo Keita.

- Dijeron que iban a la aldea cerca de aquí_ dijo Asuma.

- No es buena idea, en estos momentos Hinata debe estar llorando_ dijo Keita.

- Y Sekai no nos dejara acercarnos, es capaz de medio matarnos antes que permitir que me acerque a Hina-chan_ sollozo Naruto_ soy un idiota.

- Leí en un libro que a las mujeres les gusta que seamos insistentes de vez en cuando_ dijo Sai.

- No es solo el hecho de haber olvidado que día era hoy sino que…

- Keita-teme hirió sus sentimientos_ dijo Naruto_ tu las enseñaste a cocinar ¿Cómo eres capaz de decirles que sus tostadas no son gran cosa cuando ambos estamos de acuerdo que son incluso mejores que las tuyas?

- No me recuerdes cosas malas.

- Ustedes son unos idiotas_ dijo Jiraiya_ ¿no les preocupa dejarlas solas?

- Ellas pueden defenderse_ dijo Naruto.

- ¿Qué me dicen de ese tal Tai y ese tal Koga?_ insistió el sennin_ no me dirán que no les preocupa ese par.

La mención de esos nombres pareció hacerlos reaccionar.

- ¿Ellas dijeron esos nombres?_ pregunto Keita.

- ¿Acaso no las oyeron?_ pregunto Sasuke.

- Si Koga baka se acerca de nuevo a Hinata voy a matarlo.

- ¿De nuevo?_ pregunto Ino interesada.

- Tai y Koga son las dos personas mas molestas del mundo.

- ¿Cómo son?_ pregunto Sakura.

- La verdad_ dijo Naruto_ no lo sabemos, jamás los hemos visto pero un día escuchamos a Hinata y Sekai hablar sobre ellos.

- Les parecen lindos y encantadores_ dijo Keita.

- Tienen que ir por ellas_ dijo Ino_ no sean tontos.

0o0o0o0

Sekai no conocía mucho la aldea asi que al cerrar la puerta del despacho de Tsunade corrió ha alcanzar a Hinata, cosa que logro cuando esta estaba a punto de dejar la torre.

- ¡Hinata espera!

La aludida al oírla se detuvo.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a decir que nuestras tostadas no son gran cosa?_ dijo comenzando a sollozar_ no es justo nos esforzamos mucho en aprender a hacerlas.

- Hina, no llores_ dijo Sekai abrazándola_ ese par de tontos no merecen tus lagrimas, vayamos a visitar a Tai-kun, Koga-kun y Ringo-chan.

La ojiperla asintió mientras secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por su rostro al terminar ambas desaparecieron en un remolino de pétalos de cerezo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, eran rápidas y al estar enojadas lo eran aun más. Caminaron con calma hasta que unas voces las detuvieron:

- ¡Hinata, Sekai!

Ambas buscaron a los dueños de las voces y se encontraron dos chicos que corrian hacia ellas. Uno era peliblanco de ojos ámbar y el otro pelinegro de ojos negros.

- ¡Hinata, Sekai!_ volvieron a gritar mientras corrían a ellas y las abrazaban.

- Koga, Tai_ dijo Sekai_ ¿Cómo han estado?

- Bien_ dijo el peliblanco llamado Tai.

- ¿Y ustedes?_ pregunto el pelinegro llamado Koga.

- Hemos estado bien_ dijo Hinata.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Hinata?_ pregunto Koga_ ¿Qué te hizo Naruto baka esta vez?

- Nada.

- No nos mientas_ dijo Tai.

- Naruto y Keita dijeron que nuestras tostadas no son la gran cosa y olvidaron una promesa_ explico Sekai.

- Ese par, cuando los vea me las pagan_ dijo Koga.

- no les hagan caso sus tostadas con las mejores_ dijo Tai_ incluso a la abuela Keiko y al abuelo Hiey les gustan.

- Gracias ustedes son los mejores_ dijo Hinata abrazándolos.

- Vengan, a la abuela le encantara verlas_ dijo Tai guiándolas.

Caminaron un poco y llegaron a una pequeña casa donde se encontraba una mujer mayor de cabello blanco sentada en una mecedora quien al verlas se levanto y se acerco sonriendo.

- Sekai, Hinata.

- Abuela Keiko_ dijo Sekai_ ¿Cómo has estado?

- No me quejo_ respondió la anciana_ ¿y ustedes?

- Naruto baka y Keita-dobe se metieron con ellas_ dijo Koga.

- ¿Por eso vinieron?

- Si, pensamos que venir aquí les enseñaría a no hablar sin pensar_ dijo Hinata.

- ¿Qué dijeron?

- Que las tostadas que preparan no son gran cosa_ dijo Tai.

- Par de tontos, si ustedes son las mejores cocineras que conozco y sus tostadas son exquisitas. Vengan se quedaran en mi casa hasta que ese par aprenda la lección.

0o0o0o0

- ¿Qué harán?_ pregunto Shizune.

- Ir por ellas_ dijo Naruto_ no dejare que ese tal Koga este mucho tiempo cerca de Hinata.

- Naruto ¿Cuándo nos dirás que hay entre ustedes?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- Luego viejo, primero tenemos que arreglar las cosas_ dijo Keita.

- El teme aca presente tiene razón_ dijo el rubio_ volveremos mañana a tiempo para la reunión.

- No irán solos_ dijo Tsunade_ Kiba y Shino los acompañaran.

- ¿Por qué baa-chan?_ se quejo Naruto_ podemos hacerlo solos.

- No me voy a arriesgar a que no vuelvan.

- No vamos a huir_ dijo Keita_ si bien es cierto que estar aquí no es lo que mas quisiéramos en este momento, la situación lo amerita.

- Además, te dije que pensaba volver_ agrego Naruto.

- Sin peros, Kiba y Shino irán con ustedes les guste o no.

El rubio bufo molesto, mientras Kiba reia.

- Deja de actuar asi Naruto_ le reprocho Tsunade_ partan de inmediato y tráiganlas de regreso antes de la reunión con el consejo.

Naruto asintió y dijo:

- Vamos; no podemos perder mucho tiempo.

Los cuatro jóvenes se despidieron de la hokage y partieron a su destino. Tardaron una hora y quince minutos en llegar, por suerte ni Shino ni Kiba habían hecho preguntas durante el recorrido.

- ¿Cómo las encontraremos?_ pregunto Keita.

- Tú sientes el chakra de Sekai, guíanos_ dijo Naruto.

- No puedo, Sekai escondió su chakra.

- Rayos.

- Si tienes algo con el aroma de Hinata, Akamaru y yo podemos encontrarla_ dijo Kiba.

Naruto trato de recordar si en su bolso llevaba algo que fuese de Hinata.

- Tengo este libro que estaba leyendo antes de que partiéramos a Konoha_ dijo mientras sacaba dicho libro de su mochila_ puede que tenga mi olor también asi que Akamaru tendrá que aislarlo.

- No te preocupes por eso_ dijo Kiba dejando que Akamaru oliera el libro.

Al can le tomo unos segundos encontrar el olor de Hinata, pues el libro tenia el olor del rubio casi en la misma proporción en el que tenia el de la ojiperla. Al hallarlo se dispuso a encontrar un rastro, cuando lo encontró salio corriendo.

- Aamos ya la encontró_ dijo Shino.

Los cuatro jóvenes corrieron tras el perro ninja hasta que este se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa y ladro.

- Al parecer esta allí dentro pero hay varias personas con ella_ dijo Kiba.

- Deben ser Sekai y esos tipos_ dijo Keita.

Como si la hubiesen invocado Sekai salio de la casa y se acerco a ellos.

- Que sorpresa verlos por aquí chicos. ¿Quiénes son sus amigos?

- Son Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame los antiguos compañeros de Hinata_ los presento Keita.

- Los chicos que estan de guardia cuando fui a Konoha hace unos dias. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

- Vinimos a buscarlas_ dijo Naruto.

- ¿Para que? Creo que dejaron claro que no nos necesitan.

- Lo siento_ dijo Keita_ jamás debí decir lo que dije, ni mucho menos gritarte.

- Tampoco debimos olvidar la promesa que les hicimos, de verdad lo sentimos Sekai_ dijo Naruto_ por favor busca a Hina-chan y volvamos a Konoha.

- Me encantaría pero…

- ¡Sekai la cena esta lista!_ dijo Koga acercándose a ella y abrazándola_ ¿Quiénes son ellos?_ pregunto al ver a los cuatro jóvenes con las que la chica hablaba.

- Ellos son Naruto, Keita, Kiba y Shino, vinieron por Hinata y por mí.

- Asi que este es el Naruto baka que lastimo a Hinata ¡oye Tai Naruto baka esta aquí!_ grito hacia la casa.

Al oír el grito el peliblanco salio y se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Quién es?

- Es el rubio de allí_ dijo Sekai divertida.

- Oye tu, baka ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Hinata de esa forma? ¿Quién te crees que eres?_ reclamo Tai enojado.

- ¿El es Tai?_ pregunto Keita asombrado.

- Si, no me digan que pensaron que Tai y Koga eran ninjas o algo asi.

- Pues…

- Déjalos Sekai, de seguro oyeron nuestra conversación y se pusieron celosos_ dijo Hinata saliendo de la casa_ Tai, Koga la abuela Keiko quiere que vayan a prepararse para cenar.

- No las dejaremos solas con estos tipos Hinata_ dijo Koga.

- Estaremos bien_ dijo Sekai.

- Esta bien, pero no tarden demasiado o la cena se enfriara_ dijo Tai corriendo al interior de la casa.

- Y Ringo-chan se enojara si una de ustedes no le da de comer como le prometieron_ agrego Koga antes de dirigirse a la casa.

Los jóvenes los vieron irse y dirigieron sus miradas a las chicas por las que estaban ahí.

- Hinata yo…

- Oí lo que dijeron Naruto_ lo interrumpió la aludida_ la verdad ya se nos paso el enojo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, pero como castigo por lo que dijeron ustedes preparan su desayuno por un mes_ dijo Sekai.

- Hecho_ dijeron Keita y Naruto al unísono.

- Hola Hinata_ dijo Kiba.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- La hokage nos envió con Naruto para vigilar que volviera a la aldea_ dijo Shino.

- Es que la anciana no entiende que no vamos a huir_ protesto Sekai.

- Es normal, después de todo evadimos a los grupos ambu por cinco años_ dijo Hinata_ además para ella Naruto es como un hijo.

- Como sea, volvamos a Konoha_ dijo Keita.

- Tengo hambre y no me voy a ir sin cenar_ dijo Sekai_ la abuela Keiko cocino para nosotras.

- ¿Podemos irnos mañana por la mañana? Después de todo pronto anochecerá_ pidió Hinata.

- Esta bien_ dijo el rubio_ pero deberemos partir antes de las diez de la mañana para llegar a tiempo para la reunión con el consejo.

- No te preocupes_ dijo Hinata tomando de la mano a sus antiguos compañeros_ vengan, sino entramos la comida se enfriara.

- No queremos molestar_ dijo Shino.

- Tonterías ya la abuela Keiko les sirvió, incluso a ti Akamaru_ dijo Hinata.

- ¿Ya sirvió?_ preguntaron todos a la vez.

- Sentí su chakra cuando entraron a la aldea_ explico Sekai emprendiendo el camino al interior de la casa.

- Si nos sentiste ¿Por qué ocultaste tu chakra?_ pregunto Keita.

- Y ponérselos fácil_ respondió la aludida_ ni loca.

0o0o0o0

Cenaron en calma, Tai y Koga al principio estaban enojados pero al conocer un poco al rubio y al castaño se volvieron más amables; la anciana Keiko fue amable desde el principio pues para ella significaba mucho que Naruto y Keita hubieran ido hasta ese lugar por Hinata y Sekai.

- Es hora de dormir_ dijo Sekai unas horas después a la niña de tres años de cabello rojo que estaba cargando.

- No quiero_ dijo la niña bostezando.

- Pero si te estas cayendo de sueño_ dijo la castaña sonriendo_ ven yo me encargare de dormirte_ agrego levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación que pertenecía a la pequeña.

- Ringo es un encanto_ dijo Hinata_ la ha criado bien abuela Keiko.

- Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido_ dijo esta.

- Ustedes también deberían ir a dormir_ le dijo Hinata a Tai y Koga quienes estaban jugando con Akamaru.

- Pero Hinata… queremos jugar un rato mas con Akamaru_ dijo Tai.

- Nada de peros, a dormir_ ordeno la ojiperla_ ya jugaran con el en otra oportunidad.

- ¿Y sino vuelve?_ pregunto Koga.

- No se preocupen si quieren pueden ir a visitarnos a Konoha cuando quieran_ dijo Kiba.

- ¿En serio?_ preguntaron los niños emocionados.

- Si su abuela lo permite_ dijo Hinata.

- ¿Por qué no? Pueden ir siempre y cuando cumplan sus obligaciones_ dijo la anciana.

- Gracias abuela_ dijeron los niños abrazándola.

- Ahora a dormir_ dijo la anciana.

- Esta bien, buenas noches Hinata_ dijo Tai dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a la ojiperla.

- Buenas noches_ dijo la aludida dándole un beso a cada niño_ descansen bien.

- Igual tu_ dijo Koga_ buenas noches a ustedes también chicos y a ti también Akamaru.

- Buenas noches_ dijeron los jóvenes mientras Akamaru ladraba.

- Yo también me voy a dormir, hasta mañana jóvenes_ dijo Keiko desapareciendo por el mismo pasillo por el cual se habían ido sus nietos.

- Esos niños son muy agradables_ dijo Kiba.

- La abuela Keiko los ha criado desde que sus padres murieron_ dijo Hinata_ ellos la quieren como si fuese su abuela real.

- ¿Cómo murieron sus padres?_ pregunto Keita.

- No lo se, ocurrió cuando yo estaba de misión en la aldea de la niebla; Sekai estaba aquí pero nunca me contó como ocurrió.

- ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?_ pregunto Shino.

- Estaba de misión_ dijo Sekai apareciendo de repente_ será mejor que vayan a dormir, mañana tenemos que despertar temprano para regresar a Konoha.

- Es cierto, vengan conmigo les mostrare donde dormirán_ dijo Hinata.

Los chicos la siguieron como pidió; la ojiperla los llevo a una pequeña habitación donde había cuatro futones esperándolos.

- Sekai y yo dormiremos en la habitación de al lado, si necesitan algo busquennos.

- Estaremos bien_ dijo Naruto.

- Buenas noches entonces_ dijo Hinata dejándolos solos en la habitación.

0o0o0o0

Keita se levanto después de medianoche porque no podía conciliar el sueño, para relajarse decidió salir y sentarse un rato a ver las estrellas.

- ¿No puedes dormir?_ le pregunto Sekai sorprendiéndolo.

- No ¿y tú?

- Cada vez que vengo me gusta quedarme un rato fuera, estaba a punto de entrar cuando saliste.

- ¿Qué le paso a los padres de los niños?

- Unos bandidos los atacaron en uno de los caminos que están cerca de aquí; querían robarles pero como no llevaban muchas cosas los asesinaron.

- ¿Las madres estaban con ellos?

- Estaban regresando de un viaje cuando sucedió; por suerte habían dejado a Tai, Koga y Ringo con la abuela Keiko pues el viaje era algo largo.

- Ya veo, antes de venir aquí dijeron que verían a Toya y le cobrarían una deuda ¿lo hicieron?

- No, el abuelo esta fuera por negocios, la abuela Keiko le dirá que nos envié el dinero a Konoha cuando regrese, cosa que ella estima será en unos días.

- Sekai ¿en verdad te molesta que Naruto y yo peleemos cada mañana?

- Por supuesto, es molesto que cada mañana comience igual; pero debo admitir que si dejaran de hacerlo sentiría que algo falta.

- ¿En verdad?

- Claro y Hinata piensa igual, pero no peleen mañana por favor.

- No lo haremos, lo prometo.

- ¿Sabes algo? Si te gusta tanto que te golpee deberías pedirme que lo haga en ves de pelear con Naruto y provocarme.

- No se de que hablas_ dijo Keita incomodo.

- Pensaste que no lo sabia_ dijo Sekai riendo_ lo se desde el comienzo, es algo tonto porque al saberlo podía hacer algo para detener sus "peleas" pero a mi también me gusta golpearte asi que lo deje pasar.

- Que cruel.

- No te hagas el santo.

- No pretendo serlo.

- Será mejor dormir, buenas noches_ dijo Sekai antes de entrar a la casa.

- Buenas noches Hime_ dijo Keita una vez que ella entro y no pudo oírlo.

Pero algo que el no sabia era que Sekai si lo había oído.


	8. Capitulo 7: Los demonios y el consejo

Capitulo 7.- _Los demonios y el consejo._

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata, Sekai, Naruto, Keita, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru partieron hacia la hoja después de desayunar porque aunque solo les tomaría una hora llegar no querían correr el riesgo de llegar tarde a la reunión con el consejo.

- Veo que arreglaron todo_ dijo Tsunade cuando el grupo entro a su despacho.

- Si_ dijo Naruto.

- Shizune convoco al consejo para el mediodía.

- Aun nos queda una hora para que sea la reunión_ dijo Hinata.

- ¿Entraran los cuatro?

- Ese es el plan, recuerda que no le agrado al consejo_ dijo el rubio.

- Comprendo, pero no te harán daño.

- No me quiero arriesgar.

- Le pedí a todos que no hablaran mucho sobre haberlos visto. Le pediré a ustedes lo mismo_ dijo Tsunade a Kiba y Shino.

- ¿Por qué tanto secreto?_ pregunto Kiba.

- No quiero que el consejo sospeche que el motivo de la reunión es Naruto.

- Es posible que sospechen después de todo entramos a la aldea descubiertos_ dijo Sekai.

- Los guardias pudieron decir algo o incluso algún aldeano_ dijo Keita.

- Es posible pero aun asi no digan nada_ pidió la hokage.

- Como ordene Tsunade-sama_ dijeron Kiba y Shino.

- Será mejor que ustedes cuatro se queden en mi despacho hasta que sea la reunión.

- Esta bien baa-chan.

- Nosotros nos vamos_ dijo Shino.

- Esperen, quiero pedirles un favor_ dijo Naruto.

- ¿Qué cosa?_ pregunto Kiba.

- Quiero que reúnan a Neji, TenTen, Rock lee, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru y a nuestros senseis.

- ¿Para que?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Me gustaría hablar con ellos, como volvimos querrán que les expliquemos varias cosas.

- Si ese es el caso yo también quiero que me expliquen algunas_ dijo la hokage.

- Entonces busca a ero-sennin y reunete con nosotros en el complejo Uchiha.

- ¿Por qué ahí?_ pregunto Shino.

- Sasuke nos prestara una casa_les recordo Hinata.

- Esta bien, ¿a que hora?_ pregunto Kiba.

- A las siete de la noche.

- Naruto no creo que la reunión con el consejo dure tanto_ dijo la hokage.

- Lo se, pero debemos instalarnos y comprar comida.

- entonces a esa hora será_ dijo Shino.

- gracias_ dijo Naruto mientras sus amigos salían del despacho.

- no es nada, tu hiciste mucho por nosotros antes de irte_ dijo Shino antes de cerrar la puerta.

0o0o0o0

La hora de reunirse con el consejo llego y Tsunade acompañada por los 4 demonios entro en la sala designada. Los miembros del consejo se sorprendieron de ver a la hokage ingresar con cuatro jóvenes pero les sorprendió aun mas reconocer a la joven de ojos perlados Hinata Hyuga y al rubio hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí Tsunade?_ pregunto Hamura.

- Y mas importante aun ¿quines son los otros dos?_ pregunto Koharu.

- Miembros del consejo quiero presentarles a los 4 demonios: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Keita y Sekai_ dijo la hokage.

Los presentes estaban impresionados, ninguno de ellos jamás pensó que aquellos dos jóvenes que fueron exiliados se convertirían en dos de los miembros del grupo especial shinobi creado por el Kazekage; equipo que era venerado por todos los kages y que ademas estos jóvenes hubiesen asesinado a la mitad de los delincuentes de los libros bingo.

- La razón por la que ellos están aquí_ prosiguió la rubia_ es porque ellos fueron los que reunieron la información sobre el grupo de renegados que nos fue proporcionada por el Kazekage.

- ¿Qué?_ pregunto Hiashi Hyuga.

- Primero que nada deben saber que cuando el grupo de renegados se formo contaba con aproximadamente 60 miembros_ explico Hinata_ al ver el peligro que representaban junto con el Kazekage y el Raikage creamos un plan para comenzar a reducirlos.

- Como todos los miembros formaban parte de los libro bingo no había razón para no atacarlos_ dijo Naruto_ durante alrededor de un año nos encargamos de perseguirlos y asesinarlos, lo mas que pudimos hacer fue reducirlos a su numero actual.

Los miembros del consejo se quedaron mudos ante la información, incluida Tsunade pues ella aun no conocía esos detalles.

- ¿Saben lo que planean?_ pregunto Shikaku Nara.

- Recolectan información_ dijo Sekai_ cuando estén listos atacaran Konoha.

- ¿Por qué Konoha?_ pregunto Hamura.

- Eso no lo sabemos_ dijo Sekai.

- ¿Cuál es su idea?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Como no podemos evitar que reúnan información de esta aldea; nos prepararemos para la batalla_ dijo Naruto

- Según el pergamino enviado por Gaara, ellos atacaran pronto_ dijo Tsunade.

- El momento de ataque es incierto aun; lo único que sabemos es que su primer ataque será contra Konoha.

- ¿Tienen información sobre el líder del grupo?_ pregunto Inoichi Yamanaka.

- Sabemos que son cuatro los que dirigen, pero solo conocemos los nombres de dos de ellos_ dijo Sekai_ Aidou, proveniente del país del agua y Tacuya proveniente del país del rayo.

- Están catalogados como renegados clase SS en los libro bingo por traición e intento de asesinato al Raikage y al Tsuchikage_dijo Keita.

- Para lograr vencerlos necesitaremos de la ayuda de sus ninjas Hokage-sama_ dijo Hinata.

- Con su ayuda y la de algunos ninjas de la arena debemos ser capaces de detenerlos_ dijo Keita.

- ¿Qué hay de los otros dos?_ pregunto Koharu.

- Aun estamos tratando de identificarlos_ dijo Naruto.

- Se puede saber porque los 4 demonios no acabaron con estos renegados cuando se encontraron con ellos_ dijo Hamura con tono de reproche.

- Todo tiene su razón de ser_ dijo Sekai_ el combate uno contra uno no funciona con ellos además nuestras habilidades en comparación con las de ellos están parejas, necesitamos un factor sorpresa para acabarlos de una vez.

- ¿Por eso están aquí?_ pregunto Koharu_ ¿Para pedir nuestra ayuda?

- No estaba planeado venir aun, queríamos hacer algunas cosas antes; sin embargo debido a la insistencia de la Hokage en encontrar a Hinata y Naruto nos forzó a adelantar nuestros planes_ dijo Keita.

- ¿Tsunade buscaste a estos dos exiliados?_ pregunto Hamura.

- Les recuerdo que nunca estuve de acuerdo en que ellos fuesen exiliados_ dijo la rubia.

- Eso no le da motivos para buscarlos_ dijo Koharu.

- Tenia motivos de sobra para buscarlos y traerlos de vuelta, mas ahora que están aquí, tengo motivos para que no se vayan_ dijo Tsunade.

- Pero no nos quedaremos_ dijo Naruto_ con todo respeto hokage-sama, miembros del consejo; hace mucho esta aldea dejo de ser un hogar para Hinata y para mi.

- No deben preocuparse, nos iremos en cuanto hayamos acabado con nuestro trabajo_ dijo Hinata_ después de todo aun tenemos misiones que realizar y ya no podemos retrasarlas mas.

- ¿Misiones?_ pregunto el padre de Ino.

- Asi es, casi olvido que tenemos trabajo pendiente_ dijo Naruto_ menos mal que lo recordaste Hinata.

- Hemos atrasado misiones en varios lugares para dar prioridad a los renegados asi que cuando terminemos con ellos partiremos no deben preocuparse por ello_ dijo Sekai.

- Tu jovencita, te me haces conocida_ dijo el padre de Chouji.

- Debe estar confundiéndome con alguien más señor.

- Es posible pero aun asi, creo que te he visto.

- Hemos viajado por todas partes_ dijo Keita_ es posible que nos haya visto cuando usted salio a alguna misión o algo asi.

- Si, _pero eso es imposible_ _pensó el padre de Chouji.

- Miembros del consejo, no voy a obligarlos a aceptar que los 4 demonios se queden como ninjas en Konoha; solo les pido que les permitan quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario_ dijo la hokage.

- El consejo se somete a votación_ dijo Hamura.

La votación fue rápida y para sorpresa de Koharu y Hamura, los miembros del consejo aceptaron que los 4 demonios se quedasen en la aldea por tiempo indefinido.

- Bien, como ya no hay nada mas que discutir…_ comenzó Tsunade.

- De hecho si lo hay_ dijo Hamura_ ¿Cómo es posible que con su fama no pudieron hacerse cargo de los renegados antes?_ pregunto Hamura.

- Nuestras ordenes era reunir información de ellos en caso de encontrárnoslos, estaba prohibido luchar contra ellos_ dijo Hinata.

- ¿Quién les dio esa orden?_ pregunto Koharu_ estamos en estado de emergencia por ese grupo, ustedes se los encuentran y en lugar de atacar, los observan y luego huyen. Dudo que el Kazekage haya dado una orden como esa.

- Yo la di_ dijo Sekai.

- ¿Qué piensa el Kazekage sobre eso?_ pregunto Hamura.

- Hamura_ dijo Tsunade con tono de advertencia.

- No me hables en ese tono_ se quejo.

- No los traje aquí para que cuestionen sus acciones_ dijo la rubia.

- pues hay que hacerlo_ dijo Hiashi_ son ninjas de elite, conocidos por ser despiadados ¿Cómo es posible que se abstengan de atacar a la mayor amenaza de la alianza ninja?

- Eso fue…

- Es patético_ interrumpió Koharu a Hinata_ de seguro esto es una artimaña de ese chico zorro para vengarse por su exilio.

Naruto iba a decir algo pero Sekai lo detuvo.

- Es fácil para unos ancianos cuestionar las acciones de otros_ dijo la castaña con una sonrisa cínica_ después de todo se la pasan sentados en esta sala sin hacer nada útil.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a…?_ comenzó a protestar Hamura.

- Tienes que comprenderlos Sekai_ dijo Keita_ están demasiado viejos para defender su propio trasero, imaginatelos defendiendo una aldea entera. Les daría un infarto antes de siquiera hacer un ataque decente.

- Que irrespeto_ dijo Hiashi.

- Irrespeto es que simples civiles como ustedes cuestionen las acciones de ninjas activos como nosotros_ dijo Sekai.

- En nuestros tiempos, las cosas eran muy diferentes_ dijo Koharu.

- Con todo respeto, no estamos en su tiempo_ dijo la castaña_ y si me permite decirlo, no es como que ustedes hayan hecho mucho.

- ¿De que hablas?_ pregunto Hamura.

- Si nuestros predecesores hubiesen hecho las cosas como se debía, las nuevas generaciones no tendríamos que resolver asuntos inconclusos.

- Nosotros hicimos nuestro trabajo_ protesto Hiashi.

- Y nadie se metió en su camino ¿o me equivoco? Nadie los cuestiono, asi que díganme ¿Por qué se interponen en el camino de las nuevas generaciones?

- Porque lo hacen mal_ dijo Hamura.

- Es que no tenemos un buen ejemplo; ninjas honorables que se niegan a desaparecer. Siempre me pregunte lo que era capaz de hacer un ninja por mantenerse en la mente de todos… ustedes me dieron la mejor respuesta.

- ¿Cuál?_ pregunto Jiraiya temiendo la respuesta.

- Lo que sea, incluso son capaces de atentar contra el jefe de su aldea, arriesgándose a llevarla a la ruina. Son capaces de debilitar sus defensas, con tal de ser recordados.

- Eso no es cierto_ dijo Shikaku.

- Es lo que trato de hacer Danzou y muchos de ustedes lo apoyaron. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Uchiha y sus compañeros no lo hubiesen detenido? ¿Cómo estaría ahora la aldea? Si piensan que estaría mejor es porque no saben lo que realmente planeaba Danzou.

- ¿De que hablas?_ pregunto Hamura.

- A los tipos como Danzou los conozco muy bien. Buscan poder, no importa como lo consiguen, lo importante es conseguirlo y conservarlo; una vez que fuese nombrado Hokage, no intenten negar que eso no formaba parte del plan; se desharía de ustedes, excepto de los lideres de los clanes. Koharu y Hamura hubiesen muerto de manera "natural".

- El no hubiese hecho eso_ dijo Hamura.

- Si lo hubiera hecho y usted lo sabia. Usted conoció a Danzou toda su vida, sabia que deseaba poder y que cuando lo tuviese no lo soltaría_ dijo Sekai acercándose a Hiashi hasta detenerse frente a el_ por eso le dijo a Uchiha lo que ocurriría. Usted a pesar de todos sus defectos no fue capaz de seguir con el plan… ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión Hiashi-sama? ¿Prefería tener a Tsunade antes que a Danzou como Hokage?

Hiashi abrió los ojos asombrado _¿Cómo lo supo?_ Pensó.

- Se muchas cosas, mas de las que debería… seré clara con ustedes "honorables" miembros del consejo, no estamos aquí por gusto, solo por obligación ¿quiere saber porque ordene no atacarlos?_ pregunto Sekai a Hamura y Koharu_ porque esos cuatro no son ninjas comunes y no voy a arriesgar a mis compañeros de una manera tan estupida; tal vez aquí en la hoja les guste mandar a sus ninjas a las batallas mal preparados, pero en la arena eso se llama asesinato y se paga con muerte.

Dicho esto Sekai se dirigió a la puerta de la sala, la abrió y con un movimiento de cabeza ordeno a sus compañeros salir. Cuando llego su turno, miro a los miembros del consejo y con una expresión seria les dijo:

- Quiero que quede claro; si alguien si quiera piensa en ponerle un dedo encima a mis compañeros me encargare personalmente de que su muerte sea lo mas dolorosa posible.

0o0o0o0

- ¿Estuvo bien que dijeras eso?_ pregunto Keita a la castaña.

Se encontraban caminando por la aldea camino al barrio Uchiha. Naruto, Hinata y Keita conocían bien a Sekai, en especial el castaño; ella no decia cosas como las que había dicho en esa sala, nunca dejaba que otros vieran su lado asesino a menos que fuese necesario.

- Probablemente no, pero ya esta hecho.

- Es raro que explotaras asi_ dijo Naruto.

- La verdad no me arrepiento, es bueno descargar de vez en cuando.

- Pudiste descargarte con otros, esto dificultara nuestra misión_ dijo el castaño.

- No lo hará.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?_ pregunto Hinata.

La castaña solo se encogio de hombros, miro hacia los tejados y alli estaba Hiashi Huyga mirandolos fijamente. Bajo la mirada ignorandolo y siguió el camino junto a sus compañeros.

El resto de la tarde Naruto y sus amigos se dedicaron a instalarse. Al llegar al complejo Uchiha, Sasuke los recibió y les mostró las casas que estaban en perfecto estado. Los demonios escogieron una casa cercana a la de su anfitrión.

La casa es de dos plantas, pintada con los clásicos colores Uchiha. Naruto y Keita, se encargaron de comprar comida mientras, Hinata y Sekai limpiaron la casa asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden.

Los chicos regresaron con varias bolsas de comida y se ducharon mientras las chicas colocaban cada cosa en su lugar. Hinata y Sekai ya se habían duchado y cambiado asi que se dedicaron a preparar algo de comer.

Hinata llevaba una bermuda beige, una camisa azul con tirantes que se ajustaba a su cuerpo resaltando sus senos, una chaqueta larga sin mangas beige; dejo su cabello suelto y lo adorno con un cinta azul a juego con su camisa, terminando su atuendo con su collar.

Sekai por su parte, llevaba un short negro con un cinturón del mismo color con adornos en morado y blanco, camisa manga corta morada, chaqueta larga con capucha sin mangas de color negro y su collar el cual nunca se quitaba; trenzo su cabello utilizando unas cintas moradas a juego con su camisa.

Naruto y Keita tardaron un rato en estar listos. Naruto se vistió con un pantalón negro, franelilla naranja (a través de la cual se veía el collar que le había entregado Tsunade) y chaqueta negra; mientras que Keita se vistió con pantalón negro y camisa blanca usando como siempre su collar.

Después de comer dejaron su casa "temporal" se reunieron en la sala a conversar un momento antes de dirigirse a la casa de Sasuke, donde Naruto y Hinata se encontrarían con sus amigos y les contarían algunas de las cosas que pasaron en los cinco años que estuvieron fuera.

- Asi que todo esta listo_ dijo Sekai.

- Si_ dijo el ojiazul.

- ¿Como procederemos?_ pregunto Keita a su líder.

La castaña, repaso rápidamente lo que sus compañeros le habían dicho. _¿Esperar o movernos?_

- Tengo que pensármelo bien; hay mucho que tomar en consideración_ dijo por fin_ por ahora lo mas importante es que van a hacer ustedes en las proximas hora_ agrego mirando a Naruto y a Hinata.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ pregunto la ojiperla confundida.

- ¿Qué van a contarles exactamente?_ pregunto Sekai.

El rubio y la pelinegra se miraron unos segundos.

- No lo se_ dijo por fin Naruto_ ¿todo?

- No creo que sea buena idea_ dijo Hinata.

- ¿Por que?_ pregunto el rubio.

- Akatsuki, Danzou, los Uzumaki y ya saben quien_ dijo Keita_ ¿en serio crees que debas contarles todo?

El rubio se lo pensó bien; _son muchas cosas y algunas es mejor que solo las sepamos nosotros._

- Tienen razón_ admitió por fin_ ¿Qué me recomiendas Sekai?

La aludida suspiro y dijo:

- A quienes les corresponde decidir es a ustedes_ dijo señalandolos.

- Podrías darnos un consejo; tú y Keita tomaron una decisión parecida en el pasado.

- Piensa en lo que has vivido y como quieres vivir en el futuro_ dijo el castaño_ eso fue lo que hicimos.

- Lo que hemos vivido y como queremos vivir… en el futuro_ dijo Hinata.

Ambos castaños se miraron y asintieron.

- Los dejaremos solos_ dijo Sekai.

- Tómense su tiempo_ dijo Keita.

Dicho esto los dos se retiraron. Una vez solos; Naruto y Hinata se sumergieron en un incomodo silencio, algo que no les ocurría desde hace años.

- Lo que hemos vivido y como queremos vivir en el futuro_ repitió Naruto.

La ojiperla rememoro todo los malos tratos de su familia, lo ocurrido con Akatsuki, Danzou y lo comparo con la vida que llevaba ahora. _No quiero que el pasado se repita… lo que quiero…_

- Lo que hemos vivido_ dijo el ojiazul_ no hay que pensar mucho; han habido momentos malos asi como han habido momentos buenos… conocer a Sekai y a Keita fue bueno; sin ellos no se que habría sido de nosotros…

- No quiero que hayan cosas tan malas como en el pasado_ dijo Hinata_ no quiero que nadie sepa lo que hemos… lo que tuvimos que hacer para llegar a donde estamos ahora. Akatsuki y Danzou, no me arrepiento de lo que les hice; Shiro…

- Contemos una versión con la cual no contemos nada_ dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola.

- Para proteger el futuro que queremos tener.

0o0o0o0

Los miembros de los equipos 7, 8 y 10, acompañados por sus respectivos senseis, el equipo formado por Neji, TenTen, Lee y Gai, mas Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya, se encontraban ya reunidos en la casa de Sasuke cuando Sekai y los demas llegaron.

Al verlos los que aun no sabian que Naruto y Hinata estaban de vuelta se emocionaron y los abrazaron dandoles la bienvenida. Lee y Gai comenzaron a decir que el poder de la juventud no habia abandonado a Naruto ni a Hinata durante los cinco años que estuvieron lejos.

- Ya calmense_ dijo Naruto_ vamos a estar aquí un tiempo.

- ¿Cuándo llegaron?_ pregunto Kurenai.

- Ayer por la tarde_ dijo Hinata.

- ¿Por qué ustedes no se ven sorprendidos?_ pregunto la ojiroja a los jovenes

- Porque nosotros ya los habiamos visto_ dijo Jiraiya.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?_ pregunto Gai.

- Habia que resolver unos asuntos antes_ dijo Tsunade.

Hinata noto que una joven de cabello rojizo largo no le quitaba de encima.

- ¿Tu eres Akane?_ le pregunto.

La pelirroja asintio algo recelosa.

- ¿Por qué me miras asi?

- Tu fuiste la chica a la que tuve que superar.

- ¿Superar?

- Después de que te fuiste me asignaron a tu equipo, tuve que esforzarme mucho para ganar la confianza de Kiba, Shino y Kurenai sensei. Siempre hablaban de ti.

Hinata suspiro indicando con ello a sus tres compañeros que estaba incomoda con la situación.

- No tenias que superarme_ dijo por fin_ solo tenias que conocerlos.

Akane abrio los ojos confundida.

- ¿De que hablas?_ pregunto.

- Lo entenderas algun dia_ respondio Hinata.

- ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

- Porque de nada sirve que yo te lo diga, tu debes entenderlo por ti misma.

- Ya la confundiste_ dijo Sekai a Hinata.

- No era mi intencion.

- Aun asi lo hiciste, ahora se pasara toda la noche tratando de entender lo que le dijiste_ le reprocho la castaña.

- ¿Quién eres?_ pregunto Kurenai.

- Ellos son Sekai y Keita_ presento Naruto a los castaños_ son nuestros compañeros desde hace cuatro años.

- Mucho gusto_ dijeron los aludidos.

- Naruto ¿Por qué nos llamaste?_ pregunto Kakashi.

- Para contarles lo que hicimos después de irnos_ dijo el rubio.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Sakura.

- Porque todos se mueren por saberlo ¿o no?

Todos asintieron y eso provoco que Naruto riera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aqui les traigo dos capitulos mas. Si hay faltas ortograficas me disculpo... Quizas a algunos les parezca que el capitulo anterior hace funcion de relleno, pero no es asi; ahi una razon para ese capitulo, ya que el pasado de Sekai y Keita juega un papel importante.<strong>

**Sin mas que agregar, me despido. Nos leemos pronto. Matta ne!  
><strong>


	9. Capitulo 8: Despues de irnos

Capitulo 8.- _Después de irnos, lo que paso fue…_

Aprovechando que sus amigos estaban algo avergonzados, Naruto y los demás tomaron asiento en dos sillones que quedaban libres.

- ¿Quieren que les cuente algo en especifico?_ pregunto.

- Comienza contandonos que hay entre Hinata y tu_ dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto y Hinata suspiraron, en verdad el sennin era muy persistente con ese asunto.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

- Porque te empeñas en no decirme nada sobre eso, sabes que soy curioso_ respondio el sennin con una sonrisa picara_ ademas no soy el unico que quiere saber.

- Te dije que tendrias que decirlo_ le recordo Hinata al rubio.

- De saber que esa seria la primera pregunta hubiera dejado esta reunion para otro dia.

- Si quieres yo les digo_ se ofrecio Keita.

- No, yo lo hare_ dijo Naruto.

- ¿Y bien?_ insistio Jiraiya.

- Hinata es mi prometida.

Más de uno en la sala se quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo el rubio, en especial Neji quien no se esperaba eso; esperaba que fuesen novios pero ¿prometidos?

- ¿Desde cuando?_ pregunto Shizune.

- Desde hace unos meses_ dijo la ojiperla.

- Eso no me lo esperaba_ admitio Tsunade.

- Vamos no es el fin del mundo_ dijo Naruto_ se lo estan tomando como si fuese algo imposible.

- Pero es que Hinata y tu no eran muy unidos_ dijo Ino.

- Desde pequeños hemos sido buenos amigos, en estos años fuera nos acercamos mas y por eso ahora estamos prometidos_ dijo Hinata.

- No me diran que ustedes dos tambien estan prometidos ¿o si?_ dijo Jiraiya a Sekai y Keita.

Los dos castaños negaron con la cabeza.

- Dejando eso de lado, cuéntanos a donde fueron cuando dejaron la aldea_ pidió Tsunade quien estaba ansiosa por saber todo lo que el rubio había hecho en el tiempo que estuvo lejos.

- Viajamos durante dos años, recorrimos todas las aldeas del pais del fuego y fuimos al pais del remolino. Luego fuimos al pais del rayo donde conocimos a Sekai, al salir de alli los tres nos dirigimos al pais del agua donde Sekai encontro a Keita…

- ¿Lo encontro?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Keita y yo nos conocimos cuando eramos pequeños, por circunstancias que surgieron no volvimos vernos hasta hace cuatro años.

- ¿Qué circuntancias?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- Eso es pasado y se que Hinata les dijo lo que nosotros pensamos sobre el pasado.

- ¿Después a donde fueron? _ pregunto Sakura.

- Pues visitamos el pais de la tierra, el pais de la cascada y la aldea de la arena.

-¿Cómo recorrieron tantos países en tan poco tiempo?_ pregunto Kakashi.

- No nos quedábamos mucho; solo un par de días_ dijo Naruto.

- A menos que hubiese una razon para quedarnos mas_ dijo Keita.

- ¿Una razon?_ pregunto Sai.

- El plan de Naruto consistia en volvernos fuertes, viajabamos para aprender cosas nuevas; si llegabamos a un lugar y no podiamos aprender nada solo descansabamos y seguiamos nuestro camino_ dijo Hinata.

- Por eso los ambu nunca los encontraban_ dijo Tsunade_ se movían demasiado y muy rápido.

- ¿Dónde estuvieron mas tiempo?_ pregunto Shikamaru.

- En la aldea de la nube, la aldea de la niebla y por supuesto en la aldea de la arena que es donde vivimos_ dijo Naruto.

- Pero Sekai y Keita no estuvieron con ustedes al principio del viaje_ dijo Asuma.

- No, pero eso no fue problema; ellos tenían muchos conocimientos y nos los enseñaron. Además en la primera parte del viaje aprendimos pocas cosas_ dijo Naruto.

- ¿Ustedes de donde son?_ pregunto Neji a los castaños.

- Yo nací en la aldea del arroz_ dijo Keita _ Sekai nació en la aldea de la arena.

- Sekai, me dijiste que no conocías a Gaara desde siempre_ dijo Tsunade.

- Asi es. La verdad, nací en la aldea de la niebla… pero me fui de allí cuando tenía diez años.

- Y te mudaste a la arena.

La castaña asintió.

- ¿Cuáles son sus apellidos?_ pregunto Akane_ se presentaron pero no dijeron su nombre completo.

- No tenemos apellido_ dijo Sekai_ antes los teniamos pero los dejamos.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Tsunade.

Los castaños se encogieron de hombros y guardaron silencio.

- Eso significa que ninguno de ustedes es originario de Suna_ dijo Shikamaru.

- Estas en lo correcto_ dijo Keita.

- ¿Cómo es posible entonces que sean ninjas de la arena y hayan formado un equipo especial?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- Gaara nos recluto… _ dijo Sekai_ ademas no somos específicamente ninjas de la arena, servimos a todas las naciones.

- ¿Qué se unieran a shinobi no causo problemas en la aldea?_ pregunto Kakashi.

- No, el consejo acepto el asunto de buena gana.

- ¿No les molesto que fueras parte de el?_ pregunto kakashi a Naruto.

- Supongo que creyeron que perder al Kyubi no era una buena idea_ dijo Naruto.

- Ojala nuestro consejo se hubiese dado cuenta de ello_ dijo Kurenai.

- El pasado no se puede cambiar_ dijo Hinata_ las cosas pasan por una razón.

- Es increíble que ustedes dos hayan cambiado tanto_ dijo Ino_ cuando los vi, no los reconocí.

- Es normal cambiar cuando se crece_ dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Nosotros no hemos cambiado tanto_ dijo Sakura.

- Todo el mundo crece a su ritmo, Sakura_ dijo la ojiperla_ además es normal que nos vean tan diferentes, después de todo hace cinco años que no nos ven.

- Yo quiero preguntar algo_ dijo Akane.

- Adelante_ dijo el rubio.

- ¿Qué nivel tiene ustedes como ninjas?

- Pues Naruto y Sekai son nivel S; mientras que Keita y yo somos rango A_ dijo la ojiperla.

- ¿rango A y rango S?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- Eso dijo Gaara luego de vernos entrenar un día_ dijo Keita.

- Solo los vio un día ¿y dijo eso?_ pregunto Kurenai.

Los demonios asintieron a la vez.

- ¿Cuál es su régimen de entrenamiento?_ pregunto Gai.

- Pues solo peleamos entre nosotros durante quince minutos_ dijo Sekai

- ¿Ese es su entrenamiento?_ pregunto Asuma.

- Una vez intentamos durar un poco más pero casi destruimos el lugar donde vivimos_ dijo Naruto.

- ¿Entrenan todos los días?_ pregunto Sai.

- Siempre que no estemos de misión_ dijo Sekai_ ¿Por qué?

- ¿Entrenaran mientras estén aquí?_ pregunto Ino.

- No lo creo_ dijo Hinata_ hay mucho que hacer, quizás calentemos un poco durante las mañanas pero nada mas.

- Cierto_ dijo Keita.

- Lo cual es bueno, pues no queremos causar destrucción_ dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto y a Sekai.

- ¿Por qué nos ves asi Hina-chan?_ pregunto el rubio.

- Sekai y tu son los que se descontrolan y destruyen todo a su paso cuando entrenan_ le recordó Keita_ Hinata es menos destructiva.

- ¡Oye!_ se quejaron Naruto y Sekai.

- ¿Qué?_ pregunto el castaño.

- Nosotros no perdemos el control_ dijo Sekai.

- Es cierto, además si nosotros "destruyéramos todo a nuestro paso" ya mas de una aldea hubiera descubierto toda nuestra capacidad y nos hubieran asesinado_ dijo Naruto.

- Tenemos una barrera de chakra_ dijeron Hinata y Keita a la vez.

- ¿Y quien la mantiene?_ pregunto Sekai sarcástica.

- Tienes un punto_ dijo Hinata.

- Estamos aquí_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Lo sabemos.

- ¿Hay una barrera en su casa?_ pregunto Sasuke.

- Si, fue idea de Sekai. Como siempre "destruimos todo" ella coloco una barrera que evita que los que anden cerca noten nuestra _ dijo Naruto.

- Cambiando de tema_ dijo Shizune_ debemos terminar de arreglar los equipos.

- Nos encargaremos de eso mañana.

- Lo mejor será comenzar el entrenamiento lo mas pronto posible_ dijo la hokage.

- Como usted diga.

- ¿Cómo entrenaremos?_ pregunto Chouji.

- Lo primero será contarles todo lo que sabemos sobre los renegados_ dijo Sekai_ cuando hayamos hecho eso cada líder de equipo elegirá el entrenamiento correcto y lo desarrollara.

- Se suponía que ustedes nos entrenarían_ dijo Lee.

- Se supone que nosotros les ayudemos a prepararse y eso haremos, si vemos que están fallando en algo los corregiremos.

- ¿No seria mejor que nos entrenen ustedes? _ pregunto Sai.

- No_ dijeron Keita y Hinata a la vez.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Shikamaru.

- Morirían_ dijo Sekai_ y eso te resultaría problemático ¿no es asi Shikamaru?

- ¿Morir? ¿Por qué dicen eso?_ pregunto Sakura.

Los cuatro demonios se miraron los unos a los otros tratando de elegir asi quien explicaría el motivo. Sekai simplemente suspiro y aparto la mirada dando a entender a sus compañeros con este acto que ni siquiera pensaran que ella lo haría pues ya tenia demasiado por lo que preocuparse. Keita, bajo la mirada; pasando del asunto pues según el no conocía lo suficiente a las personas frente a el como para dar una explicación. Hinata y Naruto suspiraron; _nos abandonan,_ pensaron a la vez.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto en hablar? _ pregunto Tsunade.

- Me voy a dormir_ dijo Keita de repente caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo de la sala.

- Tengo mucho que leer_ dijo Sekai haciendo lo mismo.

- Traidores_ susurro Naruto.

- Los conoces bien_ dijo Hinata con una sonrisa amable.

- Desearía no hacerlo.

La ojiperla solo pudo reír ante el comentario.

- La razón por la que morirían si los entrenamos es porque Sekai es la que se encarga del entrenamiento_ explico el rubio_ y ella no conoce el termino compasión.

- Sus entrenamientos son… inusuales_ dijo Hinata_ son extenuantes y si la persona que se somete a ellos se descuida podría gastar por completo sus reservas de chakra… y en caso tal de que no las gaste morirá con la ultima etapa del entrenamiento.

- No es necesario que ellos sean sometidos a un entrenamiento tan extremo_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Entiende ero-sennin, ninguno de nosotros es capaz de crear un régimen de entrenamiento que no sea intenso_ dijo Naruto.

- ¿Por qué? _Pregunto Akane.

- Estamos tan acostumbrados a los entrenamientos de Sekai, que si disminuimos la exigencia sentimos que el entrenamiento es un fracaso.

- Además_ dijo Hinata_ ustedes no necesitan entrenamiento, solo asesoria. Les enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos de los renegados y en base a los conocimientos que ya poseen se crearan las estrategias a usar. No necesitan un nuevo entrenamiento.

- La verdad es…_ comenzó Kiba_ que nos hemos descuidado un poco con el entrenamiento últimamente.

- No me digan que se lo saltaron, solo porque Danzou y Akatsuki desaparecieron_ dijo Naruto con cara de pocos amigos.

- Entonces no te digo_ dijo Chouji.

- Con razón, los hicieron papilla el otro día.

- ¡Oye!_ se quejaron TenTen, Lee y Sai.

- ¿Qué? No me dirán que pensaron que los enemigos iban a dejar de aparecer solo porque nos libramos de Danzou y Akatsuki. Son ninjas por dios santo, deben estar siempre alertas. Esta aldea depende de ustedes_ dijo Naruto enojado.

Tsunade y Jiraiya notaron como los jóvenes ninjas suspiraban ante las palabras dichas por el rubio. _¿En verdad Naruto había madurado tanto?... un momento Naruto había dicho "nos libramos"_

- Esta decidido_ dijo el rubio de repente con una sonrisa zorruna que Hinata identifico al instante_ apenas esten listos los equipos comenzara su entrenamiento, yo seré su sensei.

- ¿TÚ? _ dijeron todos sorprendidos.

Hinata suspiro abatida, mientras; del otro lado de la puerta Sekai sonreía maliciosamente orgullosa de la decisión del rubio y Keita cerraba los ojos con pesar; todos pensando lo mismo: _no saben lo que les espera._

_-_ Mientras tanto, nosotros entrenaremos un poco_ dijo el rubio.

- ¿Cuándo entrenaran?_ pregunto Neji.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto el castaño.

- Sekai o ¿deberia llamarte Hiei? se que aun no te has ido mañana no terminaremos de arreglar los equipos_ dijo Tsunade.

- ¿Por qué no?_ pregunto la joven apareciendo en la puerta acompañada por Keita.

- Mañana Naruto y Hinata nos mostraran lo que han mejorado.

- Excelente idea Tsunade_ dijo Jiraiya.

- No es buena idea_ dijo Naruto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Los que nos hacen pelear en serio son Sekai y Keita_ dijo el rubio.

- ¿Y?

- Si peleamos en serio corremos el riesgo de dañar alguna parte de la aldea.

- No hay que pelear en serio_ dijo Keita_ lo que ellos quieren es que les muestren lo que han mejorado; un calentamiento sera suficiente para demostrarselos.

- Colocare una barrera_ dijo Sekai.

- Les encanta llevarme la contraria ¿cierto?

- No_ dijeron los castaños sonriendo.

- Con la barrera todo estara bien_ dijo Tsunade_ mañana temprano los veremos en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7.

El rubio asintio derrotado y se levanto de donde estaba.

- Iremos a dormir.

- ¿Tan pronto?_ pregunto Sakura_ aun es temprano.

- Fue un dia largo. Los vere mañana.

- Esperen_ dijo Lee.

- ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Naruto.

- ¿Tu eres Hiei?_ pregunto Lee a Sekai emocionado.

- Si.

- ¿Hiei el que acabo a un clan entero de mafiosos del pais de la roca?_ pregunto Lee ahora con estrellas en los ojos.

Sekai asintio.

- ¡Eres increíble! _ grito Lee_ ¡eres mi idola! ¡Siempre estoy pendiente de lo que haces!

- ¿No sabia que supiesen mucho sobre los demonios?_ dijo Shizune.

- Oimos de ellos en una mision que hicimos en el pais de la roca_ dijo Neji_ Lee se puso como loco cuando se entero que solo una persona habia acabado con nuestro objetivo.

- Primero se enojo por no poder peleer_ dijo TenTen_ pero cuando le contaron lo que habia pasado se emociono mucho, se paso todo el camino de regreso hablando sobre el demonio negro y lo increíble que era.

- Eres famosa Sekai_ dijo Naruto.

- Todos lo son_ dijo Lee_ Akuma fue el que acabo con un grupo de ninjas de elite de la aldea de la niebla; Jigoku hizo lo mismo pero con ninjas de la roca y Yami acabo con 20 de los mas buscados en los libro bingo.

- Sabes mucho_ dijo Keita.

- Soy su fan.

- ¿No te importa que sean desalmados?_ pregunto Ino.

- Todo lo hacen por el bien, mientras no pierdan el camino todo estara bien_ dijo Lee.

- ¿Quién es quien?_ pregunto Neji.

- Akuma_ dijo el rubio levantando la mano.

- Jigoku_ dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Yami_ dijo el castaño.

- ¿Hay algo mas que quieras contarnos Naruto?_ pregunto Chouji.

- No, solo quise contarles un poco sobre nuestro viaje. Pero la verdad es que la mayoria de las cosas las hemos hecho como los demonios y Lee ya las resumio.

Dicho esto Naruto salio de la habitación seguido por Hinata, quien se despidio con un simple "Hasta mañana"

0o0o0o0

_Flash Back._

_Despertó por los rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana y chocaban contra su rostro. No sabía donde estaba, solo sabia que la habitación en la que se hallaba era sencilla, de hecho solo tenia una mesa, una silla, un armario pequeño y la cama donde estaba acostado._

_- Ya despertaste._

_El chico, siguió la voz y se encontró con una joven de cabello castaño largo y ojos marrones que vestia un kimono negro con adornos en forma de lilas en color blanco._

_- ¿Quién eres?_

_- Mi nombre es Sekai_ dijo la chica acercándose a la cama para revisar al chico._

_- ¿Dónde estoy?_

_- En mi casa… aun tienes fiebre asi que será mejor que descanses un par de días mas ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Naruto Uzumaki._

_- Ahora lo entiendo._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Porque te curaste tan pronto; eres el jinchiruky del Kyubi ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- Soy ninja al igual que ustedes, pero no pertenezco a ningún lugar en especifico… al menos por ahora._

_El rubio, abrió los ojos asombrado… soy ninja como ustedes, eso le recordó algo._

_- ¡Hinata!_ dijo levantándose de repente._

_- ¡Quieto!_ le regaño Sekai volviendo a la acostar_ ella esta bien, esta en mi habitación._

_- ¿Cómo esta? _

_- Mejorando, pronto todas sus heridas se habrán curado, aunque el trauma podría tardar un tiempo en sanar… ¿Qué les ocurrió?_

_- Akatsuki nos atrapo, estuvimos días o meses no estoy muy seguro recibiendo sus torturas. Querían al zorro pero no les permití sacármelo, entonces…_

_- Violaron a Hinata._

_- Frente a mi, estaba paralizado… no pude evitarlo… solo pude oír sus gritos… ahora ella debe odiarme, sino fuera porque estaba conmigo jamás hubiese pasado por eso._

_- No creo que ella te odie._

_- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Acabas de conocernos._

_- Llevo tres meses cuidándolos; Hinata ha despertado varias veces y lo único que ha hecho es decir que como te sientes culpable es posible que ya no la quieras…_

_- ¡Eso jamás pasara!_

_La castaña sonrió, esos dos debían ser muy unidos… incluso más de lo que ellos mismos podían admitir._

_- Ya lo resolverán_ dijo alejándose de el y comenzando a dirigirse hacia la puerta_ solo deben hablar… cuando ambos estén recuperados, por ahora descansa, aunque el zorro te cure tu cuerpo necesita reposo._

_- ¿Ella esta embarazada?_ pregunto el rubio de repente deteniendo a la castaña en la puerta._

_- No._

_El rubio suspiro aliviado, si habia algo que no pudiese soportar en esos momentos era el saber que por su culpa Hinata estuviese embarazada de uno de esos renegados, ya le costaba admitir que todo lo que les habia ocurrido era su culpa… aunque la culpa era compartida, porque si los viejos y el clan Hyuga no los hubiesen forzado a irse Akatsuki jamás los hubiese atrapado a ambos…_

_- Me las van a pagar malditos ancianos… les juro que los voy a hacer pagar por esto._

_Fin Flash Back._

A la mañana siguiente, aun en la cama con Hinata dormida entre sus brazos; Naruto repasaba lo ocurrido el día anterior, lo que había dicho, la decisión que había tomado y ese recuerdo llego a su mente de repente; si era honesto consigo mismo, debia admitir que recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, de hecho recordaba esos meses con demasiada claridad; no los olvidaría hasta que esos ancianos pagasen.

- ¿Qué ocurre?_ le pregunto Hinata despertando luego de que este hiciese un movimiento algo brusco.

- Esto de mostrarles lo que hemos mejorado no me gusta.

- Pero eso era parte de tu plan. Mejorar para después mostrarles lo que valiamos.

- Lo se, pero no debemos mostrar demasiado.

- Naruto, deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Keita tenia razon cuando dijo que no debiamos pelear en serio, piensa que vamos a jugar un rato.

El rubio comprendio lo que la ojiperla le pedia y sonrio zorrunamente.

- Jugar es problemático_ dijo imitando a Shikamaru.

- Pero es justo lo que necesitamos ¿no crees que podria ser divertido?

El ojiazul asintio y volvio a encerrarse en sus pensamientos.

- Algo te preocupa_ dijo su compañera preocupada.

- Solo pienso.

- ¿en el entrenamiento?_ le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

El rubio asintió, la ojiperla sonrió.

- ¿Por que sonríes?

- Esto me recuerda, lo que paso hace cuatro años cuando Sekai te entreno.

Naruto levanto una ceja dando a entender que no comprendía lo que había dicho.

- El día que comenzó tu entrenamiento, yo estaba en la cama viendo a Sekai prepararse y ella estaba como tu… pensativa.

- ¿Y?

- Que si mal no recuerdo tu entrenamiento fue un infierno.

- Crees que haré lo mismo ¿eh?_ dijo el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente_ no seria mala idea.

- No los mates.

- No pienso hacerlo_ dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

- Entonces ¿Cómo será?

- ¿Cómo será?_ pregunto distraído.

- El entrenamiento.

_¿Por que cada vez que estoy con ella en la cama pasa lo mismo? _Pensó el rubio ignorando el comentario de la ojiperla.

_**¿Te cuesta concentrarte mocoso?**_

_Es el efecto Hinata zorro._

_**Si sabes lo que es ¿para que te preguntas?**_

_Yo me entiendo._

_**Que suerte, porque si no lo hicieras tu ¿entonces quien?**_

_Ve a dormir._

- ¡Naruto!_ grito la pelinegra al verse ignorada.

- Perdona Hina-chan_ dijo dándole un beso_ el zorro me estaba hablando.

- ¿De que?

- El efecto que produces en mi_ dijo volviendo a besarla.

- Deberíamos levantarnos_ dijo Hinata al separarse_ me toca preparar el desayuno.

- Aun es temprano_ dijo acariciando su espalda desnuda.

- No… no lo es.

Dicho esto la ojiperla se levanto de la cama y sin impórtale su desnudes se dirigió al armario a buscar ropa.

_Perfecta._ Pensaba el rubio mientras la miraba buscar ropa y vestirse.

_**¿Imaginabas que este día llegaría mocoso?**_

_¿Este día?_

_**El día que fuese tuya.**_

_Es mía desde hace años._

_**Sabes a lo que me refiero, no te hagas el tonto.**_

_No, jamás pensé que ella y yo llegásemos a tener este tipo de relación._

_**Sientete afortunado, hay pocas como ella.**_

_Lo se._

_**Y… ¿ya le preguntaste?**_

_¿Preguntarle?_

_**Lo que pensaste mientras estabas de misión en el país de la roca**_

_No, aun no._

_**¿Y que esperas?**_

- Hina…

La aludida termino de colocarse la camisa y luego lo miro, indicándole que tenía toda su atención.

- Hina… veras… yo…

_¿Como lo pregunto?_

_**Preguntándolo mocoso estupido.**_

- ¿Naruto?_ dijo la pelinegra acercándose a la cama y sentándose cerca del rubio_ ¿que pasa?

- Hinata… tengamos una hija_ dijo por fin.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo. Lo mas probable es que ahora en adelante publique los fines de semana... Asi que nos veremos el proximo sabado. Pasenlo bien esta semana, cuidense... Matta ne!<em>


	10. Capitulo 9: Demostracion

Capitulo 9.- _Demostracion_.

Tsunade llego al campo de entrenamiento a las nueve de la mañana y se encontro con que solo habia llegado Sekai.

- Buenos dias_ le dijo.

- Buenas_ dijo la castaña.

- ¿Dónde estan los demas?

- Vendran en un rato, me adelante para poner la barrera.

- Comprendo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Ya pregunto pero adelante.

- ¿Por qué Naruto debia dormir temprano?

- Para pensar en el modo de pelear sin destruir mucho el lugar.

Tsunade se quedo sorprendida por el comentario, eso de sorprenderse se la estaba haciendo una mala costumbre.

- No debe preocuparse por ello, Hinata siempre encuentra la respuesta en estas situaciones.

- ¿Hinata?

- Si, nadie conoce mejor a Naruto; ella siempre encuentra la solucion a los problemas que Naruto valora demasiado.

- ¿Qué tan bien los conoces?

- Los conozco tan bien como conozco las palmas de mis manos.

- Eso es decir mucho.

- ¿Qué quiere saber?

- ¿Sabes del zorro de 9 colas?

Sekai la miro unos segundos antes de asentir.

- ¿Qué tanto?

- Naruto domino el poder de zorro hace tres años.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo?

- Se que quiere que Naruto y Hinata se queden, pero debo decirle que eso no pasara; si bien es cierto que ellos pensaban volver jamas pensaron quedarse definitivamente, pensaban venir a visitar, ofrecer sus servicios de vez en cuando pero nada mas_ dijo evadiendo la pregunta hecha por la rubia.

- ¿Odian la aldea?

- No, pero este lugar ya no es su hogar.

- ¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa?

- Ha hecho bastantes preguntas, pero adelante.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Sekai, pense que eso estaba claro.

- ¿Quién eres realmente? Shizune y el padre de Chouji te reconocieron de algun lado.

- Higurashi… ese es mi apellido.

Tsunade entro en estado de shock por segundad vez en menos de 24 horas ¡una Higurashi! eso era imposible, ese clan habia desaparecido. Si era cierto entonces la chica con la que conversaba debia ser…

- Ya estamos aquí_ dijo Naruto antes de que la rubia pudiese decir algo.

Junto a Naruto llegaron no solo Hinata y Keita sino tambien todos los que participaron en la reunion de la noche anterior.

- Empecemos de una vez_ dijo el ojiazul.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tsunade?_ le pregunto Jiraiya.

- Nada… ¿Cómo sera el entrenamiento?_ le pregunto a Naruto.

- Hinata vs. Keita y Sekai contra mí. Peleas de quince minutos.

- ¿Quién va primero?

- Nosotros_ dijo Keita.

- Los demas vayan a las gradas_ dijo Hinata.

Todos asi lo hicieron, el campo de entrenamiento tenia un terreno lo suficientemente amplio que contenia arboles, un pequeño lago, algunas rocas y una proteccion que servia como separacion entre el campo y las gradas.

Hinata y Keita se situaron en el centro del campo uno frente al otro. Naruto habia subido junto a los demas, sin embargo antes de hacerlo habia compartido una mirada con sus compaleros la cual estos comprendieron de inmediato. Sekai tranquilamente tomo su lugar como referi del combate mientras Hinata y Keita tomaban posesiones.

- ¿Listos?

La ojiperla y el castaño asintieron.

- Bien, las reglas son simples. La pelea durara quince minutos, cuando yo diga que paren deben parar; el uso de las barreras de sangre esta prohibido.

- Eso le da desventaja a Hinata_ dijo Neji.

- A los dos_ dijo Naruto.

- ¿Keita posee una barrera sanguinea?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- El unico que no posee barrera de sangre soy yo_ dijo el rubio.

- ¿Sekai tambien tiene una?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Si, pero no la usa muy seguido.

- Sin el byakugan esta pelea sera difícil para Hinata_ dijo Kurenai.

- Hinata no es el byakugan Kurenai sensei; ella lo domina muy bien pero no depende de el.

Kurenai iba a comentar algo pero la voz de Sekai la detuvo:

- Comiencen.

En el instante en el que Sekai dio la orden, Hinata y Keita se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante. Se daban patadas y golpes tan rapido que a los espectadores les costaba seguirles el ritmo; Keita logro darle un apatada a Hinata en el estomago y hacerla retroceder.

- **Doton: Hekiintai **(elemento tierra: disparo de barro) _ grito el castaño antes de que varias bolas de lodo salieran de su boca y se dirigieran a la ojiperla.

Esta al ver el ataque dio una voltereta en el aire y grito:

- **Suiton: Teppoudamo no Justu **(elemento agua: disparo de cañon de agua).

Un chorro de agua impacto con las bolas de lodo deteniendolas. Cuando Hinata miro al frente Keita ya no estaba.

- **Katon: Jihanensho no Jutsu **(elemento fuego: combustión instantánea).

La ojioperla escucho las palabras que su oponente dijo detrás de ella pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente para evitar la explosion.

- ¡Hinata!_ grito Ino desde las gradas al ver la nube de humo que habia dejado la fuerte explosion.

- Que fuerza_ dijo Kakashi.

- El provoco la explosion el dia que encontramos a los ninjas de la cascada_ dijo Sai.

- ¿Hinata estara bien?_ pregunto Sakura preocupada.

- Ella esta bien_ dijo Naruto.

En el campo el humo comenzaba a disiparse mostrando a Hinata y Keita quienes habian comenzado de nuevo una lucha de Taijutsu.

- Pero…

- Hinata esta acostumbrada a las explosiones de Keita_ dijo el rubio restandole importancia al asunto.

_Asi que esta es tu idea Hinata_, penso Sekai mirando la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que libraban sus compañeros en el campo. Debia admitir que la idea de la ojiperla no era mala, estaba mostrando su mejoria como Kunoichi sin usar si quiera el 20% de su chakra.

- Asi que hoy vamos a jugar_ dijo para si misma.

Tsunade veia fijamente a Sekai y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ¿jugar? Se pregunto _¿acaso ellos no estan peleando en serio? _Penso.

_- Si peleamos en serio corremos el riesgo de dañar alguna parte de la aldea._

Lo que habia dicho Naruto la noche anterior llego a su mente de repente lo que la hizo recordar a su vez su conversación con Sekai de hacia poco. _Ellos han mejorado mas de lo que esperaba_, penso concentrandose en la pelea.

- Esta pelea es solo de Taijutsu_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Pero es un Taijutsu perfecto_ dijo Lee emocionado_ ¡su velocidad, su agilidad y su tecnica; todo es perfecto!_ agrego con estrellas en los ojos.

- Pronto acabara_ dijo Tsunade_ han pasado mas de diez minutos.

- Esto no muestra cuanto han mejorado_ dijo Gai.

- Muestra lo suficiente_ dijo Kakashi.

- **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego) _ grito Keita.

La bola de fuego se dirigia a Hinata pero esta aguardo unos segundos antes de moverse velozmente para colocarse detrás de el castaño y darle un patada que lo envio hacia el lugar donde se habia estrellado su anterior jutsu. Keita sintio el golpe y se dejo llevar, pero antes de estrellarse contra la pared giro su cuerpo y envio chakra a sus pies para quedar de pie.

- Buen truco_ le dijo Hinata.

- Gracias lo aprendi cuando era niño.

- Me pregunto quien te lo habra enseñado.

- ¿De verdad? Pense que te habias dado cuenta hace tiempo.

Hinata sonrio cinicamente y se lanzo al ataque de nuevo, Keita hizo lo mismo pero antes de que pudiesen comenzar de nuevo una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo la voz de Sekai los detuvo.

- Se acabo.

- Aun queda tiempo_ dijo Keita.

- Dije que se acabo_ repitio Sekai con cara de pocos amigos.

- Como digas.

- ¿Por qué los detuvo?_ pregunto Asuma a Naruto en las gradas.

- Porque es suficiente, si siguen uno de los dos activara su barrera de sangre.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?_ pregunto Sasuke.

- No usan las barreras cuando juegan ¿verdad?_ dijo Tsunade.

- Me impresionas baa-chan_ dijo el rubio poniendose de pie_ esperaba que no lo notaras.

- ¿Tu tambien jugaras?

- Un poco, pero si quieres le pido a Sekai que hagamos un calentamiento.

- Eso seria mejor.

Naruto sonrio zorrunamente y bajo al campo mientras Hinata subia a las gradas.

- ¿Por qué nos detuviste?_ pregunto Keita y Sekai en voz baja.

- Porque estamos jugando.

- Por eso odio jugar_ dijo el castaño.

- No fue mi idea.

Naruto aparecio en medio del campo en ese momento y Sekai se acerco a el. Basto que viera los ojos azules de su oponente para saber que ellos no jugarian.

- Sube a las gradas_ le dijo a Keita.

- ¿Por qué?

- No vamos jugar.

El castaño asintio y rapidamente tomo asiento junto a Hinata en las gradas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le pregunto la ojiperla al verlo.

- Ellos no van a jugar.

- Pense que nosotros tambien jugariamos_ dijo la castaña en el campo.

- La baa-chan no quiere más juegos.

- Comprendo.

Ambos tomaron posición de taijutsu y un par de segundo después comenzaron a pelear, pero su modo de pelea era diferente; ellos no lanzaban patadas y puños normales sino que les imprimian chakra a las golpes para hacer mas daño.

- ¿Qué hacen?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- Asi calientan ellos_ dijo Hinata suspirando.

- Usan chakra en sus golpes para hacer mas daño_ dijo Neji mirando la batalla con su byakugan activado.

- No jugababamos cuando dijimos que ellos destruyen todo a su paso cuando entrenan_ dijo Keita.

- Con solo usar taijutsu no pueden destruir mucho_ dijo Kakashi.

- ¿Quién dijo que solo usan taijutsu?_ pregunto Hinata.

- **Rasengan** (bola espiral) _ grito Naruto lanzando su ataque.

- **Kaze maru-yane** (cupula defensiva de viento) _ grito Sekai haciendo unos sellos.

- ¡Rayos!_ gruño Naruto.

El rasengan llego a Sekai pero gracias a su jutsu tenia una barrera que la protegia.

- **Tatsumaki** (torbellino) _ dijo la castaña haciendo que el viento que formaba su escudo se transformara ahora un torbellino que fue directo hacia el rubio.

- **Fuuton: Kaze mane no Jutsu **(elemento viento: tecnica de imitación del viento)

De repente un segundo torbellino aparecio en el campo dirigiendose al que Sekai habia formado produciendo un choque y con el una gran ventisca.

- ¿Ambos usan el elemento viento?_ pregunto Asuma.

- Asi es_ dijo Keita_ pero Sekai tiene otros trucos.

- Eso fue muy inteligente_ dijo la castaña a su oponente.

- Que puedo decir, algo tenía que aprender de ti ¿o no?

Naruto se lanzo sobre Sekai de nuevo para comenzar una pelea de taijutsu pero la castaña tenia otra idea, asi que antes de que el rubio comenzara a atacar hizo unos sellos y dijo:

- **Hyoton: Meshai **(elemento hielo: pradera de cristal)

De pronto el suelo se cubrio de hielo y comenzaron a formarse estalactitas por todo el campo.

- ¿Hyoton?_ dijo Jiraiya asombrado.

- Pense que casi nadie era capaz de usarlo_ dijo Sakura.

- Sekai es una de las pocas personas que puede_ dijo Hinata.

- Pero ¿los jutsus de hielo no son barrera de sangre?_ pregunto Sai.

- En algunos, pero Sekai nacio con la habilidad de combinar los elementos aire y agua, gracias a ello los jutsus de hielo son faciles de hacer para ella.

- ¿Qué planeas?_ pregunto Naruto a su oponente.

La aludida solo se encogio de hombros antes de decir:

- Pense que era buena idea.

- Me voy a congelar.

- No seas exagerado, ya que estamos entrenando como lo hacemos pense que era una buena oportunidad para que acabaras con este jutsu.

- ¿Acabar con el jutsu?_ pregunto Shikamaru.

- Naruto ha logrado encontrar la manera de contrarrestar los jutsus de viento y hielo que usa Sekai, pero con este jutsu no ha logrado hacerlo.

- Sekai entrena a Naruto ¿no es cierto?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- ¿Lo entrena?_ pregunto Sasuke.

- Usted es muy lista_ dijo Keita.

- ¿Tengo razon?

- Sekai entreno a Naruto hace algunos años, pero aun hoy el la considera su sensei, asi que podria decirse que siempre que entrenan ella le enseña algo _ dijo Hinata.

Naruto miro a su alrededor, odiaba ese jutsu; era una excelente tecnica y Sekai la aplicaba tan bien que a pesar de haberse enfrentado mas de una vez aun no le encontraba un punto debil y estando de mal humor le seria aun mas difícil.

- Estamos calentando no entrenando.

- ¿Te rindes?

_Debe haber un modo de hacer que la técnica desaparezca._

- **Hyoton: Sanshen **(elemento hielo: pulso helado) _ susurro Sekai.

Por estar pensando Naruto no vio venir el puñetazo que la castaña le lanzo, solo sintio un dolor en el brazo y poco a poco comenzo a perder la sensación del mismo.

- ¡Rayos, no otra vez!

- Tienes cinco minutos para encontrar el modo de descongelarte.

- Tu en verdad quieres matarme_ se quejo el rubio.

- ¿No te enseñaron aquí que nunca debes distraerte en una pelea?

- Claro que si.

- ¿Entonces porque te distrajiste?

- Estaba pensando.

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso?

- Que deje un clon y busque un lugar para pensar.

La castaña sonrio con malicia.

- ¡No es justo!

- Deja de quejarte, te quedan menos de cuatro minutos.

- ¿Y si no hallo un modo de descongelarme?

- Keita lo hara.

Naruto recordo la ultima vez que el castaño lo habia "descongelado" y sintio panico.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- Tú me pediste que te ayudara a volverte inmune a cualquier elemento.

- Pero no quiero que me mates.

- Tienes tres minutos.

- Aquí vamos otra vez_ dijo Keita mirando a sus compañeros discutir en el campo.

- Es imposible que Naruto encuentre un modo de descongelarse, el utiliza jutsus de viento_ dijo Chouji.

- Hay un forma_ dijo Hinata_ pero me temo que Naruto por ser despistado aun no se ha dado cuenta.

- Si sigue asi jamas se dara cuenta_ dijo el castaño apesumbrado_ es increíble que ese dobe haya logrado pasar nuestros entrenamientos en menos de un año pero no pueda con el de Sekai.

- ¿Ustedes tambien lo entrenaron?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- Entre los cuatro dominamos la tierra, el fuego, el agua, el viento y el hielo. Naruto quiere volverse un ninja capaz de pelear contra usuarios de cualquier elemento, por eso nos pidio ayuda_ explico Hinata_ entro con Keita ocho meses y conmigo seis; le costo un poco pero logro superar nuestras pruebas, pero con Sekai…

- Es difícil contrarrestar el hielo si no eres usuario del fuego_ dijo Ino.

- Pero no es imposible_ dijo Keita_ el solo debe recordar que el hielo surge de la combinación de los chakra agua y viento; si lo recordase hace mucho hubiese pasado este entrenamiento.

- El unico modo de descongelarse es introducir su chakra viento en el hielo_ dijo Shikamaru_ el exceso de chakra viento destruira el balance de la tecnica y se liberara.

- Ves que no es tan difícil_ dijeron Hinata y Keita.

- En verdad es un dobe_ dijo Sasuke.

Tres minutos pasaron y Naruto no pudo liberarse. Sekai suspiro y se acerco a el, a medida que se acercaba el hielo del suelo desaparecia, al llegar junto a Naruto coloco su mano sobre el hombro que habia golpeado hace rato y deshizo el jutsu.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?_ pregunto el rubio al ver que recuperaba movilidad.

- Si te lo digo de nada habra servido el entrenamiento.

- Dame una pista.

- Hoy estas diferente ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Un simple desacuerdo.

- Sea lo que sea, no dejes que te afecte demasiado. Somos los 4 demonios, tenemos la peor reputacion del mundo ninja; no puedes dejar que nadie note lo mucho que te afectan estos desacuerdos con Hinata.

- No he dicho que fuera con ella_ dijo el rubio.

- A mi no me engañas. Con Keita no tienes desacuerdos que te dejen pensativo, ustedes solo pelan y ya.

El rubio suspiro.

- No espero que me lo cuentes ahora_ dijo Sekai_ solo espero que cuando quiera saber no me escondas nada.

La castaña se alejo de su compañero y se reunio con los espectadores quienes ya habian bajado de las gradas.

- Mañana lo haremos otra vez_ dijo el rubio.

- Mañana comenzara el entrenamiento, tengo previsto terminar de arreglar los equipos hoy junto a Tsunade-san y Shizune, no podemos perder mas tiempo_ dijo la castaña mirando a la hokage, quien asintio dandole la razon.

- Entonces seguiremos cuando hayamos acabado este asunto.

- Como quieras.

- Sekai ¿puedo hablar contigo?_ pregunto Tsunade.

La aludida la miro unos segundos, sabia de que queria hablar la hokage pero en realidad odiaba tratar ese asunto.

- Naci en la aldea de la niebla pero mi clan es de la aldea de la cascada. Mi madre se alejo de ellos cuando supo que estaba embarazada porque sabia que yo nunca seria aceptada.

- ¿Quién es tu padre?

- No tengo.

- ¿Qué paso con tu madre?

- Ya ha hecho demasiadas preguntas.

Dicho esto la castaña comenzo a alejarse y bajo la constante vigilancia de la hokage salio del lugar.

- ¿Qué fue eso?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- Sekai le dijo su apellido ¿verdad?_ dijo Keita.

- Asi es.

- Le recomiendo que se olvide del tema, ella no le dira mas de lo que ya le ha dicho.

- La conoces desde hace mucho Keita, tu conoces su historia ¿no es cierto?_ pregunto Hinata.

El castaño solo asintio.

- ¿Por qué no la cuentas?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- Porque no me corresponde hacerlo.

- Asi como a Sekai no le corresponde contar la tuya_ dijo Naruto.

- Es un trato justo ¿no te parece?

0o0o0o0

Varias horas mas tarde; Sekai, Tsunade y Shizune se encontraban reunidas en el despacho de la hokage armando los equipos. Tsunade se encontraba sentada en su silla y revisaba los expedientes de los ninjas elegidos para conformar los dos equipos; Shizune por su parte estaba frente a ella en una silla haciendo lo mismo. Sekai solo las miraba, estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con el cerdito de la pelinegra.

- ¿Por qué no nos ayudas?_ pregunto la rubia a la castaña.

- Le están dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

- Esto es importante, los equipos deben quedar balanceados_ dijo la pelinegra.

- Trabajaran juntos… no es como que ambos equipos van a estar por su cuenta. Ellos se conocen desde la academia, se tienen confianza asi que lo único que deben hacer es unirlos por habilidades.

- Explícate_ dijo Tsunade.

La castaña suspiro y se levanto del suelo. Camino hasta el escritorio y tomo los expedientes que las mujeres revisaban desde el día anterior.

- Shikamaru Nara, es un experto en estrategias, por ello será el líder de un equipo. Hacia equipo con Ino y Chouji, la habilidad de Ino es el control de las mentes y la de Chouji es agrandar su cuerpo… Chouji será mas útil en el equipo de Neji mientras que Ino formara parte del equipo medico.

- No tenemos equipo medico_ dijo Shizune.

- Pues ahora habrá uno, es necesario… Sakura y Akane también formaran parte de este tercer equipo.

- La fuerza de Sakura podría ser útil en batalla_ dijo Tsunade.

- Cierto, pero tenemos a Lee que es experto en Taijutsu, el formara parte del equipo de Neji. TenTen al igual que Sai y Lee es ambu, TenTen estará en el equipo medico y Sai en el equipo de Shikamaru.

- TenTen no tiene conocimientos médicos_ dijo Shizune.

- Pero protegerá al equipo medico mientras este hace su trabajo.

- ¿Por qué Sai en el de rastreo?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Por su habilidad con la tinta, sus animales de tinta servirán para ver el terreno y con eso Shikamaru podrá adaptar la estrategia dependiendo de la situación, los insectos de Shino también serán útiles en eso asi que el también estará en el equipo de estrategia. Sasuke estará en el equipo de ataque, al igual que Kiba y su perro akamaru.

- No esta mal_ dijo Tsunade_ podría funcionar.

- Claro que funcionara. Dirijo Shinobi ¿recuerdas? Paso mucho tiempo creando equipos para las misiones.

- Solo hay un problema_ dijo Shizune.

- ¿Cuál?_ pregunto la castaña.

- Tenemos tres equipos: el equipo de ataque, cuyo líder será Neji que posee 5 integrantes; el equipo de estrategia, cuyo líder será Shikamaru que posee 3 integrantes y el equipo medico con 4 miembros, cuya líder supongo será Sakura_ dijo la pelinegra.

- Estas en lo correcto.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Shizune?_ pregunto la rubia.

- Shikamaru solo tendrá dos compañeros, se que el posee una gran inteligencia pero aun asi…

- Ahí entramos nosotros_ dijo la castaña_ nos dividiremos; Hinata estará con Shikamaru al igual que Keita y Naruto estará con Neji.

- ¿Tu que harás?_ pregunto Shizune.

Sekai se alejo del escritorio, se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y siguió jugando con Ton Ton.

- Me sentare a ver como va todo hasta que sea mi momento de actuar.

- ¿Y cuando será eso?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- La paciencia no es tu fuerte ¿verdad Tsunade-san?

La rubia solo la miro lo que hizo que la castaña sonriera maliciosamente.

- ¿Sabe lo que significa Hiei Tsunade-san?

- Sombra que vuela_ contesto esta.

- La sombra siempre esta presente, mientras haya luz claro esta. Asi soy yo; me mantendre alerta de cómo avanza todo y aparecere cuando mas se me necesite.

* * *

><p><em>Aqui esta el capitulo de este fin, espero que sea de su agrado n.n<em>

_ Nos veremos la proxima semana. Pasenlo bien..._

_Matta ne!  
><em>


	11. Capitulo 10: Entrenamiento (parte I)

Capitulo 10.- _Entrenamiento (parte I)_

A la mañana siguiente, se reunieron en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, los 4 demonios, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, los ahora aprendices de Naruto y sus antiguos senseis.

- Empecemos_ dijo Sekai.

- ¿No debemos decirles como quedaron los equipos antes de comenzar?_ pregunto Shizune.

- Dos equipos: uno de ataque, liderado por Neji y uno de estrategia, liderado por Shizkamaru. Por ahora eso es todo lo que necesitan saber_ dijo Sekai.

- Pero…

- Es mejor asi_ interrumpio Naruto a Tsunade_ por ahora de nada sirve que sepan en que grupo estan, concentrense en el entrenamiento asi se prepararan mejor.

- ¿Cómo será el entrenamiento?_ pregunto Chouji.

- Primero Genjutsu_ respondió el rubio.

- ¿Genjutsu?_ pregunto TenTen quien vestia un mono azul, camisa estilo kimono manga larga rosa con adornos fucsia y sus sandalias ninja.

Naruto solo asintió mientras le hacia una señal a Sekai y esta caminaba al centro del campo.

- El único que sabe usar Genjutsu avanzado es Sasuke_ dijo Sakura.

- ¿Cuando dije que ustedes lo usarían?_ pregunto el ojiazul con una sonrisa zorruna.

- ¿Entonces como lo haremos?_ pregunto Ino.

- Ustedes se van a sentar en ese circulo que Sekai acaba de hacer_ dijo Naruto mientras señalaba el circulo en cuestión_ luego, ella los encerrara en uno de sus Genjutsus; lo que quiero que hagan es que salgan de el…

- ¿Eso es todo dobe?_ pregunto Sasuke_ ¿eso nos matara?

- No he terminado… como decia, deben salir del genjutsu, pero no será fácil. El jutsu que Sekai usara los enviara a una dimensión donde no existe el tiempo, tampoco hay un atrás y un adelante…

- ¿Qué clase de sitio es ese?_ pregunto Neji.

- ¡Si se callan y me dejan terminar es posible que entiendan e incluso podríamos comenzar de una maldita buena vez!_ grito el rubio, seguia malhumorado por su malentendido con Hinata y las interrupciones no estaban ayudandolo a recuperar su buen humor.

Todos se asombraron por el grito, solo Kiba pudo hablar:

- Tranquilo, nos callaremos.

- Vayan al circulo, siéntense y cierren los ojos_ dijo Naruto_ Baa-chan, Ero-sennin y los demás senseis vayan a las gradas.

Todos asi lo hicieron, los jóvenes se sentaron en el circulo y cerraron los ojos; al abrirlos de nuevo se encontraban en un lugar oscuro, bajo sus pies había agua aunque por su color dudaban que lo fuera; por todos lados habían cosas tiradas de diferentes tamaños, por donde miraran el desorden se hacia notar.

- ¿Como se supone que salgamos?_ pregunto Ino.

- ¿Dije que tendrían que salir?_ la voz de Naruto se oyó por todo el lugar_ disculpen me confundí.

- ¿Te confundiste?_ preguntaron todos.

- Si… en esta dimensión hay personas un tanto _molestas_. Van a pasar todo el día peleando contra ellos; cuando anochezca Sekai los sacara…

- ¿Todo el día? ¿No podremos almorzar?_ pregunto Chouji.

- Me temo que no… pero no se preocupen cuando los saquemos sus senseis los llevaran a comer todo lo que quieran…

- ¿Cuando dijimos eso?_ preguntaron Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma y Gai.

- Tienen que recompensarlos por su esfuerzo ¿no?

- ¿Como podemos estar seguros de que no nos dejaran mas tiempo?_ pregunto Shikamaru.

- No lo saben… recuerden que ahí no existe el tiempo asi que no traten de hacer cálculos, no funcionara… por cierto, el ninjutsu no funciona…

- ¡¿Que?!

- Solo tiene sus armas… buena suerte, los veo al rato.

- Esto es una broma ¿verdad?_ pregunto Kiba_ ¿nada de ninjutsu?

- Tenia que tener alguna dificultad_ dijo Shino.

- Pero ¿Solo armas?_ pregunto Akane.

- No será tan difícil_ dijo lee.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo, solo usas taijutsu_ dijo Kiba_ de hecho; tu y TenTen son los mas beneficiados.

- Es un entrenamiento_ dijo Neji_ no hay ventaja para nadie.

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento… 

- Bueno, tenemos el resto del día libre_ dijo el rubio sentándose en el suelo.

- ¿Eso es todo?_ pregunto Gai_ los dejaras ahí todo el día y ¿ya?

- No es tan simple_ dijo Keita.

- Si lo fuese no seria divertido_ dijo Sekai.

- ¿Cuál es el truco?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- ¿Truco?_ rió Naruto_ no hay truco, es un genjutsu común y corriente. No les hará daño dejar de lado sus habilidades favoritas, necesitan aprender a no depender siempre de la misma técnica.

- ¿No solías hacerlo tu?_ pregunto Kakashi.

- Si y lo pague caro…

En el Genjutsu:

Sasuke y Lee se encontraban peleando contra un joven bajo de cabello blanco alborotado y ojos violeta; vestia camisa blanca, pantalón negro y estaba descalzo.

- ¿Donde están los demás?_ pregunto Lee.

- Los perdí hace rato_ dijo Sasuke mientras esquivaba una patada_ _¿que rayos es este sitio? Estas personas… no se cuanto llevamos aquí pero; no importa cuantas veces lo derrotemos, siempre peleamos con el mismo tipo y… espera ¿no estaba Lee aquí?_

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba solo.

- ¿Qué es este sitio?

- No te lo dijeron_ hablo su oponente_ este sitio…

- Este sitio es el principio y el fin.

- ¿El principio y el fin?_ pregunto Neji mientras esquivaba un puño de su oponente: una joven de cabello naranja sujeto en dos trenzas y ojos verdes; vestida con una falda gris y camisa sin mangas amarilla.

- Aquí nada existe…

- Aquí nada vive…

De un momento a otro estas dos frases comenzaron a repetirse una y otra vez por todo el lugar y cada uno de los ninjas a pesar de estar luchando contra un enemigo diferente podía oír a sus otros compañeros gritar por cada golpe recibido. El esfuerzo de todos era grande pero no ganaban, el mismo enemigo una y otra vez… como un circulo vicioso.

En el campo:

- Naruto, quiero preguntarte algo.

El rubio miro a Sekai; Tsunade, Shizune y los senseis se habían marchado apenas sus alumnos entraron en el genjutsu. Hinata habia decidido ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban en la casa, después de todo no pintaba nada alli asi que Sekai la dejo ir. Keita se habia marchado a la casa a leer algunos pergaminos, tanto Naruto como Sekai sabian que en realidad iba a prepararles algo para almorzar pero siendo el castaño como era regresaria al rato con la excusa de que Hinata fue la que cocino y a el le toco hacer de repartidor; asi que se quedaron prácticamente solos en el lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué paso ayer entre Hinata y tu?

- ¿Pense que no querias saber?

- Dije que no esperaba que me lo contaras ayer pero que esperaba…

- Que cuando quisieras saber no te ocultara nada.

- Normalmente no gritas.

"_¡Si se callan y me dejan terminar es posible que entiendan e incluso podríamos comenzar de una maldita buena vez!"_

El ojiazul suspiro resignado.

- Le pedí que tuviésemos una hija.

- ¿Una hija?

El joven asintió mientras se sentaba en el suelo y miraba fijamente a sus alumnos.

- Por tu modo de actuar, supongo que no te gusto la respuesta que obtuviste.

- No mucho en realidad.

- Puedo saber que dijo.

_Flash Back_

_- Hinata, tengamos una hija_ dijo por fin._

_La aludida lo miro un par de segundos._

_- ¿Una hija?_

_- Si_

_- No creo que sea buena idea._

_- ¿Por qué no?_ pregunto el rubio confundido._

_- Piensalo bien Naruto; estamos en konoha… en una misión que no sabemos cuando terminara._

_- Anoche no te importo._

_La pelinegra no dijo nada._

_- ¿Cuándo?_

_Hinata lo miro sin entender._

_- ¿Cuándo podré dejarte embarazada?_

_- Cuando volvamos a suna._

_- Entonces, nos separaremos, cada uno ira a cumplir misiones… la única manera es que pidas permiso y se que no lo harás_ dijo enfadado._

_- Naru_

_- Te importa demasiado mostrar lo que vales, estas tan obsesionada con ello que olvidas otras cosas._

_- ¿Qué cosas?_

_- Lo que yo quiero… quiero una hija… una familia… una casa propia a la cual llegar y encontrarte allí rodeada por nuestros hijos cada noche… quiero un hogar, nuestro hogar._

_- Yo igual_ dijo tomando asiento en la cama junto a el._

_- Pues no lo parece._

_- ¡De tu parte tampoco pues pasas mas tiempo de aquí para haya que en casa!_

_La ojiperla suspiro y agrego:_

_- Hay mucho en juego ahora… debemos terminar esta misión y volver a casa._

_Naruto guardo silencio y simplemente salio de la cama, fue al armario y comenzó a vestirse._

_- Quiero formar un hogar tanto como tu... pero por ahora no es posible, ten un poco de paciencia._

_El rubio término de colocarse la camisa, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y dijo:_

_- Con Shiro no me pediste que fuera paciente._

_Dicho esto salio dando un portazo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- No debiste meter a Shiro en la conversación_ le reprocho la castaña_ sabes que es un tema sensible para ella, en especial ahora que tiene tiempo sin verlo.

- Lo se, pero no pude evitarlo.

- No soy nadie para darte consejos sobre esto, eres listo Naruto; diga lo que diga la gente eres muy listo asi que no te hagas el tonto ahora; le dijiste a Hinata que era egoísta pero ¿no lo estas siendo tu también?

- Un poco… esta bien, dejare el tema de lado un tiempo.

Sekai sonrio.

- Aclarado eso… saquemos a tus amigos del genjutsu, creo que es suficiente por un dia ¿no te parece?

De vuelta al jutsu:

Cuanto tiempo llevaban luchando, no lo sabían; ni siquiera sabían si ganaban o perdían… Cada uno solo, en el mismo sitio, contra el mismo oponente, con las mismas armas, con los mismos pensamientos… horas, días, semanas ¿meses? Todo era igual.

- Este sitio… es el principio y el fin… aquí nada existe… aquí nada vive… aquí nada muere… esto es… el abismo…. Y jamás debieron entrar en el…

- Oigan bola de flojos despierten de una buena vez.

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Akane, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru despertaron de repente y notaron que se encontraban fuera de esa oscuridad; miraron en todas direcciones asegurándose de que en verdad la tortura había acabado.

- No me dirán que les asusta la oscuridad ¿verdad?_ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro_ si pensaron que jugaba cuando les dije que no soy capaz de crear un entrenamiento sencillo; no saben lo que les espera, porque a menos que se lo tomen en serio, me temo que algunos podrían volverse locos.

- ¿Qué rayos era ese sitio?_ pregunto Akane_ ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

- El sitio: el abismo; las personas: prisioneros voluntarios_ dijo el ojiazul.

- ¿Prisioneros voluntarios?_ pregunto Kiba.

- Pecadores que cansados de vivir en el mundo real decidieron encerrarse para asi "pagar" por lo que hicieron_ respondió el rubio.

- ¿Quién querría encerrarse en ese lugar?_ pregunto Ino_ es… horrible.

- Ellos.

- ¿Con que fin nos enviaste ahí?_ pregunto Sakura.

- El entrenamiento tendrá tres fases: genjutsu, ninjutsu y taijutsu. En la primera verán sus debilidades y en las otras dos aprenderán a superarlas.

- ¿Cuánto durara cada fase?_ pregunto Lee.

- La primera dos días, lo que significa que mañana termina.

- ¿Y las otras?_ pregunto Kiba.

- Duraran lo que sea necesario_ respondió el rubio_ ahora vayan a comer, dense un baño y descansen; mañana seguiremos.

Los jóvenes asintieron y emprendieron el camino a casa seguidos por los bien llamados demonios.

- ¿De que va la segunda fase?_ pregunto Sekai al ojiazul.

Este sonrió con malicia antes de contestar:

- _Meshai_ (pradera de cristal)

La castaña sonrió al oír la respuesta… _esto se pondrá interesante_; pensó mientras los cuatro salían del campo de entrenamiento.

0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Tsunade llego al campo de entrenamiento se encontró con una escena parecida a la que habia dejado el día anterior: los jóvenes ninja de la hoja, los llamados mejores ninjas de la aldea; estaban tirados en el suelo. Por su parte; a Hinata se le veía leyendo unos pergaminos; Sekai meditaba; Keita jugaba con un ave y Naruto comía ramen.

- ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?_ pregunto la rubia haciéndose notar.

- Buenos días baa-chan_ dijo el rubio.

Tsunade, se acerco al rubio y señalando a los jóvenes tirados en el suelo repitió la pregunta:

- ¿Qué paso aquí?

- No te preocupes por ellos, ya despertaran.

- ¿En el Genjutsu de nuevo?

- ¿Dónde mas?_ dijo Keita.

- No les pasara nada malo_ dijo Hinata_ en estos momentos se encuentran en una dimension paralela luchando contra si mismos.

- ¿Contra ellos mismos?

- Nadie conoce sus debilidades tan bien como ellos mismos_ explico Naruto

- Asi que los pusiste a pelear contra ellos mismos.

- Si. Cuando salgan se darán cuenta de lo que deben mejorar.

- ¿Cuánto llevan ahí?

- Una hora_ dijo Keita.

- ¿Cuándo los sacaras Naruto?

- Por la tarde.

Tsunade miro a sus ninjas y suspiro. Tal vez fuese algo extremo pero debía admitir que la idea de Naruto no era tan mala y les enseñaría a no ser descuidados.

- ¿Puedo saber porque descuidaron sus entrenamientos?_ pregunto Hinata.

- Después de la desaparición de Akatsuki no han aparecido enemigos que fuesen una gran amenaza para la aldea_ dijo la rubia_ los renegados, no han hecho mucho asi que es mas lo que se desconoce de ellos que lo que se conoce.

- Ellos no son ninjas comunes, son clase SS en el libro bingo_ dijo Sekai abriendo los ojos, levantándose de donde estaba y acercándose a la hokage.

- Antes no sabíamos nada. Gracias a ustedes es que tenemos información.

- Aunque no supieran nada, no debieron descuidarse_ dijo Naruto.

- Tsunade-san ¿Por qué vino? Pensé que tendría trabajo_ dijo la castaña.

- Estoy en un descanso.

_Nunca cambia_, pensaron Naruto y Hinata.

- Debería volver antes de que Shizune descubra que se fue_ dijo Sekai caminando hacia la salida del campo.

- ¿Adonde vas?_ pregunto Hinata.

- A estirar las piernas un rato.

- Ya que la jefa se ha ido, me vuelvo a casa a dormir un rato_ dijo Keita antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- ¿Qué extraño?_ dijo el rubio.

- ¿Qué?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Me pregunto se Keita realmente va a dormir o si esta vez si va a leer pergaminos.

La rubia suspiro resignada, esos 4 chicos eran mas complicados de lo que pensaba.

0o0o0o0

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Se quien eres.

- ¿Y?

- Solo quiero saber, como es que alguien como tu acabo siendo tan "libre"

- Hiashi, es usted una persona extremadamente molesta, lo sabe ¿verdad?

- Nunca me he considerado molesto, Hime-chan.

Sekai fruncio el ceño. Odiaba que la llamasen asi, ya que cada vez que lo hacian le recordaban a su padre, solo Keita podia llamarla asi, aunque estaba claro para ambos que si la llamaba asi y ella no podia escucharlo era mucho mejor.

- Cuidado con la lengua Hiashi-sama, las personas como yo podemos ser muy volatiles.

El hombre ante el tono siniestro de la joven solo la miro.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- Solo quiero que sepas que te estoy vigilando_ dijo antes de marcharse.

- Y yo ha usted...

0o0o0o0

En una montaña de nuevo, se encontraban reunidos los 4 renegados principales.

- Al fin has vuelto Tacuya_ dijo el pelirrojo al peliblanco.

- Antes de lo esperado Kai_ contesto este.

- ¿Qué traes?_ pregunto el pelinegro.

- Información interesante Shaoran.

- Habla_ dijo el peligris.

- Como habiamos supuesto Aidou, en la aldea se encuentra el ultimo Uchiha, los dos sannin y un monton de ninjas.

- Siendo los sannin los mas poderosos_ dijo Shaoran.

- Y ellos no seran problema para mi_ dijo Kai.

- Los demas ninjas tampoco seran problema, nuestros subordinados podran hacerse cargo_ dijo Shaoran_ en menos de una semana Konoha sera nuestra.

- Eso no es todo_ les interrumpio Tacuya.

- ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Kai

- Un equipo de Shinobi esta alli y no es cualquier equipo.

- Los demonios_ dijo Aidou.

- Asi es, al parecer estan entrenando a un grupo de jóvenes ninjas_dijo el peliblanco.

- Si es cierto lo que dices… las cosas se complican_ dijo Kai.

- ¿Cómo procederemos entonces?_ pregunto Shaoran a Aidou.

- Demosle tiempo a los demonios de entrenar a esos ninjas_ respondio este.

- ¿Para que? Lo mejor es atacar ahora que no han culminado su entrenamiento_ dijo Tacuya.

- Dejaremos que acaben, asi podremos encargarnos de los demonios personalmente mientras los otros distraen a los sannin y los demas ninjas.

- Pero…

- Konoha tiene un programa de defensa… recuerda Kai que queremos adueñarnos del control de la aldea no destruirla.

- Los aldeanos deben sobrevivir_ dijo Shaoran.

- Un gobernante necesita subditos_ dijo el peligris.

- En todo caso, no deberia decidir yo_ dijo Kai_ después de todo Konoha sera mia al acabar con esto.

- Hasta que no termine "esto" el que manda soy yo_ dijo Aidou autoritariamente.

- En ese caso, se hara como tu quieras que se haga_ dijo el pelirrojo abandonando el lugar.

- Esperen mis órdenes.

Dicho esto; los otros dos abandonaron tambien el lugar. Dejando a su lider mirando el cielo de forma tranquila.

- Parece que después de tantos años nos volveremos a ver, Sekai.

0o0o0o0

- Esta comida es genial_ dijo Kiba.

- ¿La preparaste tu Hinata?_ pregunto Sakura

- Si

- Eres una excelente cocinera… siempre lo supimos ¿cierto Shino?_ pregunto Kiba.

Este solo asintió mientras comía en silencio.

- ¡Oye Naruto! ¿No vas a comer?_ pregunto Ino.

Naruto los había sacado del genjutsu en el momento en que llegaban Hinata y Keita con el almuerzo; sin embargo ni el ni Sekai que volvio luego de un rato, se habían sentado junto a ellos a almorzar y en su lugar habían subido a las gradas a sentarse.

- ¿Esta extraño? ¿Habrá pasado algo?_ pregunto Sai.

- No sabemos_ dijo Keita encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si ya acabaron es hora de seguir_ dijo el rubio de repente.

- Dobe, déjanos descansar un poco_ dijo Sasuke.

- Teme ¿Dónde quedo el chico que solo pensaba en entrenar?

- Incluso Sasuke admite que descansar es necesario_ dijo Akane.

- La noche es para eso… levántense, Sekai necesita el espacio.

A Hinata le extraño el comportamiento del rubio pero no dijo nada, sabia que su forma de actuar estaba relacionado a su conversación del dia anterior, asi que simplemente ayudo a los demas a recoger las cosas, ya hablaria por la noche con Naruto.

- Bien; la segunda parte consiste en ninjutsu; aplicaremos el jutsu de meshai, lo que quiero que hagan es que utilicen el ambiente a su favor y nos derroten a Sekai y a mi.

- ¿A los dos?_ pregunto shikamaru.

- Si.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Hinata.

- Nos vendría bien calentar un poco_ dijo el rubio mientras le hacia una señal a Sekai.

Esta asintió al verla e hizo unas posiciones de mano:

- **Hyoton meshai (elemento hielo: pradera de cristal)**

Dicho esto el suelo se cubrió completamente por hielo y comenzaron a salir estalactitas gigantes dejando el campo totalmente cubierto por agujas de hielo y con ello bajo considerablemente la temperatura del lugar.

- Aun me asombra ver este jutsu_ dijo Ino.

- Es muy hermoso_ dijo Sakura.

- Y muy frió_ dijo Akane.

- No dejaran que el frió los detenga ¿verdad?_ Naruto camino hacia las gradas y se quito la chaqueta que por costumbre usaba quedando cubierta su parte superior por una camisa sin mangas naranja.

Ino, Sakura, TenTen y Akane miraron asombradas la musculatura del rubio.

- Se les van a caer los ojos_ dijo Sasuke burlón.

- ¡Cállate!_ gritaron las cuatro a la vez.

- Déjense de tonterías_ Sekai al igual que Naruto se había quitado la chaqueta y quedo cubierta por una camisa de tirantes que mostraba su buena parte delantera (aunque no era tan grande como la de Hinata)

- Ahora a quien se le sale la baba_ dijo Sakura sarcástica al ver a sus compañeros comerse a la castaña con la mirada.

- Empecemos_ dijo Naruto colocándose en posición de batalla junto a Sekai.

- Exactamente ¿Cómo funciona esto?_ pregunto Sai.

- Simple: pelearemos hasta que nos cansemos_ dijo la castaña_ no hay limite de tiempo ni reglas, solo pararemos cuando veamos que ya no dan mas.

- Ustedes pueden irse_ dijo Naruto a la ojiperla y el castaño.

- Podemos quedarnos a ver_ dijo Hinata.

- Mejor no, es posible que destruyamos mucho.

La peliazulada asintio y junto al castaño abandono el lugar.

Los ninjas de la hoja se miraron y se colocaron en posición de batalla. Neji y Sasuke fueron los primeros en atacar. Lanzaron kunais para tratar de distraer a sus oponentes y acercarse pero no les funciono.

Los dos demonios evadieron los kunais con una voltereta, tomaron impulso gracias a las estalactitas y a una velocidad increíble llegaron frente a sus oponentes y los golpearon con tanta fuerza que estos salieron volando hasta chocar con la pared del campo.

- Usan chakra en sus golpes para hacer mas daño_ dijo Neji levantándose con dificultad.

- Parece que Keita no jugaba cuando dijo que ellos destruyen todo a su paso cuando entrenan_ dijo Ino.

- Con solo usar taijutsu no pueden destruir mucho_ dijo Sasuke lanzándose de nuevo contra ellos con su sharingan activado.

- **Fuuton: Rasen shuriken** (elemento viento: shuriken espiral) _ grito Naruto lanzando su ataque.

Sasuke lo esquivo con un salto.

- **¡Rasengan! **(bola espiral) _ grito Sekai detrás del azabache.

Este no esperaba el ataque pero logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

- **Okki tatsumaki **(tornado gigante)_ dijo Naruto.

Sasuke fue envuelto por el tornado y termino contra unas estalactitas.

- ¿Quién sigue?_ pregunto el rubio.

Los jóvenes estaban impresionados al ver al Uchiha derrotado.

- Que problemático_ dijo shikamaru.

- Son fuertes y muy buenos trabajando juntos_ dijo Shino.

- Dividámonos y ataquemos_ dijo el nara.

TenTen lanzo una ráfaga de kunais y shurikens

- **Kaze maru- yane** (cúpula defensiva de viento) _ grito Sekai haciendo unos sellos, con esto ninguna de las armas llego a tocarlos.

Detrás de las armas aparecieron Lee y Sakura golpeando el suelo y provocando que Naruto y Sekai perdieran el equilibrio.

- **Suiton: haikoudan no jutsu **(elemento agua: proyectil de cañon de agua)_ dijo Akane justo antes de que los demonios fuesen embestidos por el agua.

- ¡Eso es!_ dijo Ino.

- **Suiton: mizu no muchi **(elemento agua: latigo de agua)

Akane, Lee y Sakura fueron sujetados por látigos y lanzados contra la pared, donde quedaron sujetos por unos kunais que naruto lanzo.

- No esta mal_ dijo el rubio_ pero no es suficiente.

- **Shikyaku no jutsu **(clon hombre bestia)… **Gatsuuga **(colmillo doble perforador)

- ¡Rayos!_ gruño Naruto al sentir el ataque de Kiba directamente.

- **Ninpo: Choujo Jiga **(dibujo de la imitación de la súper bestia) _ Sai utilizo su técnica para imitar el ataque que Kiba había realizado y lanzo a su bestia contra Sekai pero esta logro esquivarlo con facilidad.

- **Kage nui **(sombra cosedora) _ Shikamaru logro atrapar a la castaña.

- **Shintenshin no jutsu **(cambio de cuerpo)

- Esto no es bueno_ dijo Sekai antes de perder el control sobre su cuerpo.

- Esto es malo_ dijo Keita que miraba todo desde lo alto de un edificio junto a Hinata.

- ¿De que hablas?

- La Yamanaka tomo el control de la mente de Sekai.

- No creo que Ino pueda usar el cuerpo de Sekai por mucho tiempo, ella la sacara antes de que pueda aprender lo suficiente de sus técnicas como para atacar a naruto.

- Pero no lo suficientemente rápido...

Dentro de la mente de Sekai, Ino se encontraba totalmente rodeada por la oscuridad.

- No deberías estar aquí_ dijo una niña pequeña apareciendo frente a ella.

La rubia la miro con detenimiento… era muy linda, no debia tener mas de diez años, su cabello era castaño y lo llevaba sobre los hombros, vestia un kimono negro con adornos de flores en color blanco y sus pies estaban calzados en sandalias negras.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Eso debería preguntar yo.

- Me llamo Ino.

- Natsuko, ese es mi nombre.

- ¿Qué haces en la mente de Sekai?

- Aquí vivo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por culpa de él.

- ¿De quien?

- Su padre

- Su… padre.

- Adiós.

- ¿Qué…?

La rubia no supo como pero en menos de lo que esperaba estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo.

- Ino ¡cuidado!_ grito Shikamaru.

Pero era tarde, la ojiazul no pudo esquivar el golpe que la castaña le dio y quedo inconsciente.

Shikamaru gruño, ese par era mas fuerte que todos ellos juntos no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello, bastaba con ver el campo. Lee, Sakura, Akane, Sasuke, Ino, Neji y Kiba estaban noqueados en el campo después de haber peleado contra su sensei y su jefa.

- Shikamaru, ¿algún plan?_ pregunto TenTen.

El aludido vio a los que quedaban de pie además de el: Chouji, Sai, Shino y TenTen. Todos con técnicas diferentes.

- Shino y Sai contra Naruto; TenTen, Chouji y yo contra Sekai. No permitan que se junten.

Los jóvenes asintieron y miraron a sus oponentes quienes sonreían.

- ¿Divide y vencerás?_ dijo la castaña.

- No saben el error que cometen_ dijo el ojiazul.

- Entonces, habrá que mostrárselos.

* * *

><p><em>He aqui el cap de esta semana... ya dentro de un par de semanas comenzaran los capitulos 100% nuevos n.n<em>

_Los vere el proximo fin; pasenlo bien.  
><em>

_Matta ne!  
><em>


	12. Capitulo 11: Entrenamiento (Parte II)

Capitulo 11.- _Entrenamiento (parte II)_

De camino a casa Hinata iba muy pensativa, cosa que el castaño noto.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

La ojiperla lo miro durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Nada.

- Y yo soy el Mizukage_ dijo Keita con sarcasmo.

- Naruto quiere una hija_ dijo Hinata deteniendose sobre un tejado.

- ¿Y?_ dijo el deteniendose junto a ella.

- Le dije que no es buen momento, que debe esperar a que acabe esta mision.

- Por eso esta de mal humor.

- Eso creo.

- ¿Por qué esperar?

- Estamos en Konoha, en una mision que no sabemos cuando acabara y…

- ¿Han tenido relaciones estos dias?

- Pues…_ dijo la peliazulada sonrojandose.

El castaño suspiro, sus amigos eran extremadamente opuestos y quizas por eso su relacion funcionaba. Hinata con su timidez, sencillez y buena educación; era una chica que con el tiempo se habia ganado su respeto casi en la misma porcion en que Sekai lo habia hecho hacia muchos años. Naruto con su modo de ser alborotado y en algunas ocasiones fastidioso, se volvio casi su hermano… entre los dos podian comprenderlos a el y a Sekai aun cuando no sabian todo sobre ellos, pero debia admitir que les costaba en algunas ocasiones pensar con claridad.

- Sabes que podrias estar embarazada ¿verdad?

- Yo…

- El dobe te ama, quiere tener una inmensa casa llena de mocosos como el y niñas lindas como tu; comprendelo un poco.

- Lo comprendo, quiero lo mismo pero…

- Tal vez el problema es lo que son.

- ¿Lo que somos?...No veo el problema en ser Akuma y Jigoku.

- No me entiendes.

La joven lo miro y el suspiro.

- Es cierto que son Akuma y Jigoku, dos de los cuatro demonios; temidos por muchos y odiados por muchos mas… pero nadie saben que son ellos, asi que pueden desaparecer un dia de estos y andar tranquilamente sin llamar la atención.

- ¿Entonces a que te refieres?

- A que dentro de ti, aun sigues siendo la Hinata que tiene miedo de no ser reconocida, a que de nuevo la insulten por ser debil y eso no te permite ser la Hinata que quiere compartir con Naruto una inmensa casa llena de niños.

La ojiperla bajo la mirada y guardo silencio, por tanto tiempo; que el castaño penso que de un momento a otro se desmoronaria o en su defecto lo acribillaria a golpes.

- ¿Te he contado alguna vez la historia de la princesa y el cazador?_ le pregunto.

- No_ dijo ella mirandolo de nuevo.

- Hace muchos años, en un pequeño reino. Vivia una princesa que las personas decian amar; pero la verdad era que la odiaban, querian deshacerse de ella y algunos incluso decian que era un error que hubiese nacido. A la pequeña no le importaba que los aldeanos no la quisieran, sabia muy bien porque la detestaban y no podia hacer nada por cambiarlo.

» Un dia, las cosas se salieron de control y los aldeanos intentaron asesinarla aprovechando que sus padres no estaban para protegerla. La princesa corrio para salvarse y se adentro en un bosque que no conocia, como era logico se perdio. Estuvo en el bosque hasta que cayo la noche y por mas que trato no logro encontrar el camino de regreso; hasta que sin querer se encontro con un niño, pero este la apuntaba con su arco; asi que la pequeña sintio mucho miedo y corrio de nuevo. Sin embargo no llego muy lejos pues el niño aparecio de nuevo y la sujeto, la niña lucho por liberarse hasta que el niño le dijo que si no queria caer por el risco que se encontraba mas adelante seria mejor que se quedara quieta.

- ¿Queria salvarla?

- Asi es. La princesa dejo de moverse y el pequeño la libero, ya habia oscurecido por lo que el pequeño cazador la llevo a su casa, donde le dio de comer y la cuido hasta el dia siguiente.

» Al dia siguiente la pequeña desperto por un ruido extraño, asustada porque pensaba que los aldeanos la habian encontrado fue en busca de el niño… lo encontro en la parte de atrás de la casa mirando unas tumbas y le dijo del ruido, pero el cazador le dijo que no se preocupara que solo eran conejos que pasaban por alli cada mañana a que el les diera algo de comer.

- ¿Un cazador que alimentaba a los animales?

- La princesa hizo un comentario parecido y el le dijo que no cazaba conejos. Luego de comer la princesa le conto porque estaba en el bosque y el niño decidio que lo mejor era que se quedara con el hasta que el rey volviera.

» Una semana paso y en ese tiempo los dos pequeños convivieron en el bosque; la princesa se entero de que el niño estaba solo, sus padres habian muerto y cazaba para sobrevivir pero no atacaba a los conejos porque eran los animales favoritos de su madre y el niño se entero porque los aldeanos odiaban a la princesa. Después de la semana la reina volvio con la mala noticia de que el rey estaba desaparecido; el niño regreso a la princesa a el palacio, en agradecimiento la reina lo acojio y desde entonces el cazador y la princesa se hicieron buenos amigos.

- ¿Y el rey?

- El rey aparecio un tiempo después y destruyo el reino. Asesino a los aldeanos e incluso a la reina. Esta que sabia lo que pensaba hacer su marido, mando a llamar al cazador y le hizo llevarse a la princesa muy lejos, sin embargo la princesa vio al rey matar a su madre. Desde ese dia la princesa no volvio a ser la misma y por desgracia el cazador por mucho que lo intento no pudo evitar que ella se marchara.

- Que horrible ¿Por qué el rey hizo eso? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver esa historia con Naruto y conmigo.

- Veras Hinata, el cazador estaba enamorado de la princesa y ella de el, pero no fueron capaces de evitar separarse… como la princesa el nunca volvio a ser el mismo. Y todo ocurrio porque el rey antes de asesinar a la reina dijo que si no hubiese dejado entrar al cazador el no hubiese tenido que hacer algo tan horrible.

» La princesa no pudo evitar culpar al pequeño por lo sucedido y su amor se volvio odio… Una simple frase puede destruir mucho asi como tambien puede contruir cosas maravillosas. No dejes que tu miedo te haga alejarte de Naruto como la princesa se alejo del cazador, no dejes que la antigua Hinata gane. Después de todo lo que has pasado, te mereces esa casa llena de niños al igual que Naruto.

Hinata sonrio y antes de que el pudiese evitarlo lo abrazo.

- Gracias_ le dijo antes de separarse de el_ aunque la historia no esta muy acorde al asunto.

0o0o0o0

En el campo Shino separo a Naruto de Sekai con la ayuda de sus insectos.

- **Sumi bushin no jutsu (Clon de tinta) **_ una copia de Sai aparecio y ataco a el rubio mientras este evitaba a los insectos.

Naruto dio un salto, lanzo unos shuriken que le dieron al clon del moreno y luego hizo una posesion de manos:

- **Fuuton: ogi hari yaoyorozu (Elemento viento: Pinchos cortantes de viento)**

El clon de Sai desaparecio al recibir el impacto, pero la tinta que quedo en el aire evito que el ojiazul viera a el verdadero Sai venir y darle una patada que lo hiciera estrellarse contra el suelo.

- **Mushi yose no jutsu (tecnica de concentración de insectos)** _ Los insectos se concentraron alrededor de Naruto y lo cobrieron para evitar que se levantara_ **Ckakra kyuuin jutsu (tecnica de absorcionde chakra)**

- ¿Crees que con eso logres detenerlo?_ pregunto Sai.

- Solo busco debilitarlo un poco.

- Debiste asegurarte que estuviese dentro ¿no crees?_ dijo el rubio apareciendo tras ellos_ **Rasengan (bola espiral)** _ dijo antes de golpear a cada uno.

0o0o0o0

- **Chou Harite (super palmada)**

La castaña esquivo el golpe del Akimichi a la vez que evitaba que las armas que TenTen le enviaba le dieran y Shikamaru capturara su sombra.

- No dejen que los toque_ les recordo el Nara a sus compañeros.

- **Kaze bushin no jutsu (tecnica clones de viento)**

Ahora habia tres Sekai en el campo y cada una tomo un oponente. La primera fue contra Chouji y le ataco con Taijutsu para distraerlo; la segunda aparecio detrás de Shikamaru y lo pateo, mientras que la original se dirigio a TenTen.

- No me tocaras_ dijo esta mientras le lanzaba mas armas desde sus pergaminos.

Su oponente sonrio y siguió esquivando hasta que las armas se acabaron. Momento que aprovecho para acercarse a TenTen lo más posible.

- **Tatsumaki (torbellino)**

La kunoichi de la hoja esquivo el ataque pero eso la desprotegio, lo que provoco que sekai le diera un puñetazo en el estomago que la hizo sangrar. El Akimichi que habia derrotado a su clon se lanzo contra Sekai.

- **Fuuton: Fuutopa (elemento viento: bola de viento)** _ dijo la castaña, haciendo que el viento a su alrededor formara una gran bola que fue directo a Chouji.

Este con su gran palma la desvio, pero eso no evito que Tenten cayera inconsciente por un golpe de Sekai.

- Una menos, quedan dos_ dijo esta antes de cargar contra el "gordito"

0o0o0o0

Naruto veia a sus oponentes quienes habian chocado contra el hielo que cubria el lugar y ahora se encontraban "algo" lastimados.

- Es suficiente_ les dijo.

- Aun no acabamos_ dijo Sai.

- No quiero matarlos, nos pueden atacar en cualquier momento asi que es mejor que descansen.

- Debes dejarnos continuar_ dijo Shino.

- No.

- Eres testarudo_ dijo Sai.

- Ustedes tambien

- Los demas aun no acaban_ dijo el Aburame.

- Pronto lo haran.

- ¿Qué se supone que aprenderiamos de esto?_ pregunto Sai.

- No todo es para aprender… solo era para que entrenaran un poco.

0o0o0o0

- **Nikudan Sensha (tanque armado)**

Sekai espero que Chouji llegara hasta ella y lo pateo haciendo que se dirigiera hacia Shikamaru, esto lo esquivo pero eso solo logro que el Akimichi se estrellara contra una estalactita y ya no se levantara.

- Quedas tu… ¿Pelearas o te rendiras?

- Eres una problemática.

- Todo es problamatico para ti.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene esto? Nos derrotaron ¿ahora qué?

- Es solo un entrenamiento Shikamaru, nada más.

- Entonces no hay que seguir ¿o si?

- No hiciste mucho, de todos modos.

- No molestes.

La castaña sonrio.

- Supongo que tenías una estrategia ¿o no?

- Chouji te distraia y yo capturaba tu sombra en el proceso. Como estabas concentrada en el no lo notarias.

- Cierto, pero necesitarias una sombra para eso.

- La tendria.

- ¿En serio? Chouji tiene una sombra mas grande que la mia, ante de enviarlo hacia ti no tendrias tiempo suficiente de hacer tu tecnica y esquivar el golpe. Tendrias que escoger entre capturarme o ser golpeado en menos de diez segundos, el instinto te hizo esquivar como fue el caso, en el aire no podrias haberme capturado y antes de que tocaras el suelo yo te habria atacado.

El Nara la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

- No lo hiciste.

- Y tú no aplicaste tu tecnica al tocar el suelo.

- No vi la necesidad.

- Golpearte hubiese sido entretenido, una pelea de Taijutsu habria sido algo inusual contigo.

- Quizas en la proxima parte del entrenamiento puedas verlo.

- No, esa parte del entrenamiento no la veo necesaria.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hoy han cubrido Ninjutsu y Taijutsu asi que esta de más. Lo mejor es que recuperen fuerzas, el ataque puede ocurrir en cualquier momento y no sirven si estan lastimados.

- Es algo logico.

- Lo es_ dijo Naruto acercandose a ellos.

- Lo ilogico fue que dividieras en el entrenamiento en tres partes en lugar de dos_ dijo el Nara.

- Ya vez, mi error_ dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Ahora, nos toca llevarlos al hospital_ dijo Shikamaru al ver a sus amigos aun en el suelo.

Los que habian caido primero estaban consientes pero cansados, después de todo no descansaron mucho luego de salir del genjutsu.

- No sera necesario, los revisare aquí.

Dicho esto la castaña se alejo de ellos y comenzo a curar a los otros.

- No fue un entrenamiento tan malo como dijiste que lo seria_ dijo Shikamaru.

- Quiza, mi estado de animo influyo mucho.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada que no pueda resolver.

- Todos estan bien_ dijo la castaña luego de un rato.

- Antes de que se vayan les diremos como quedaron los equipos y lo que sabemos de los renegados, a partir de ahora sera responsabilidad de Shikamaru crear la estrategia y los demas deberan llevarla a cabo_ dijo Naruto.

- Tenemos tres equipos: el equipo de ataque, cuyo líder será Neji en el que se encuentran: Sasuke, Lee, Chouji, Kiba y Naruto. El quipo de estrategia, con Shikamaru como lider en el que se encuentran: Sai, Shino, Hinata y Keita. Y un equipo medico dirigido por Sakura cuyas integrantes son: Akane, Ino y TenTen_ explico Sekai.

- ¿Por qué estoy en el equipo medico?_ pregunto TenTen.

- Queremos que las protejas, de Sakura y las demas depende que si alguien sale herido pueda volver a la batalla.

- ¿Y tu donde?_ pregunto Naruto.

- Apoyare donde se me necesite.

-Nosotras no pelearemos ¿verdad?_ pregunto Akane.

- Aunque no lo hagan su papel es muy importante. Asi que tomense las cosas con seriedad.

Sakura y sus compañeras asintieron.

- ¿Qué sabemos de los renegados?_ pregunto el Nara.

- Los principales son 4: Tacuya del pais del rayo, como es logico el rayo es su elemento; es capaz de guiar corrientes electricas en cualquier terreno incluso en el aire asi que deben estar siempre atentos a sus movimientos. Kai y Shaoran del pais de la tierra, son capaces de usar la tierra incluso cuando esta mojada…

- ¿No sera eso elemento barro?_ pregunto Ino.

- Se asemeja. Por ultimo Aidou, el lider; viene del pais del agua y es capaz de volver una gota de agua una catarata, siempre que haya al menos un agota podra utilizar jutsus de agua incluso los mas avanzados. Los cuatro son extremadamente listos y por mucho que les parezca que se equivocan en algun movimiento, no duden que ese error es parte de su plan_ explico Sekai.

- No trabajan en equipo, es en lo unico que son malos_ dijo Naruto_ la soledad es su mejor arma, solos son mas fuertes; si pueden hacer que necesiten la ayude de otros eso nos dara ventaja.

- Asi que, si los unimos tendremos mas probabilidades de ganar_ dijo Shikamaru.

- Si… La hokage tiene un pergamino con información mas detallada. Pideselo de inmediato, eso te ayudara mucho_ dijo Sekai al Nara.

Este asintio y junto a los demas abandono el campo para ponerse manos a la obra.

0o0o0o0

- ¿Has hablado con Hinata?_ pregunto Sekai a Naruto mientras caminaban hacia la casa luego de "recoger" un poco el desorden del campo de entrenamiento.

- No.

- ¿A que esperas?

- No estoy seguro.

- No te daba por cobarde_ se burlo la castaña.

- Yo tampoco me veia de ese modo.

Al llegar a la casa se ducharon. Sekai se unio a Hinata en la cocina y Naruto se quedo en su habitación.

- Hoy Keita me conto una historia_ dijo la ojiperla a su compañera mientras cocinaban.

- ¿En serio? Eso es raro en el.

- ¿Por qué?

- No es muy dado a contar cuentos.

- Fue muy triste para ser un cuento.

- ¿Comenzo con habia una vez o Hace muchos años?

Hinata asintio sonriendo.

- Entonces, si fue un cuento.

- Lo importante es que luego de hablar con el estuve pensando y tome una decisión muy importante.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nacio Shiro?

- Como olvidarlo; Naruto estaba como loco gritando por toda la casa, no me dejaba traer al mundo a ese pequeñin, gracias a dios Keita lo dejo inconsciente porque de lo contrario yo lo hubiese hecho… ¿Pero que tiene eso que ver?

- Quiero una casa inmensa llena de niños.

La castaña la miro fijamente.

- ¿Significa eso lo que creo que significa?_ pregunto.

La ojiperla asintio.

- ¿Estas segura?_ dijo Sekai.

- Lo pense mucho y creo que es lo mejor. No te molesta ¿cierto?

- ¿Por qué habria de molestarme?

- Porque ya no podras contar conmigo.

- No contare con ninguno de los dos, pero se merecen esa casa llena de niños.

- No creo que Naruto deje de trabajar.

- Ambas sabemos que preferira estar contigo disfrutando de su familia antes que estar viajando de un lado a otro arriesgando su vida.

- No creo que deje de ser ninja.

- Una vez ninja, siempre ninja Hinata. Pero me refiero a que querra compartir cada momento con ustedes.

- Sino trabaja se volvera loco.

- Le dare misiones de vez en cuando si eso evita que explote pero solo si el me las pide.

- Te las pedira.

- ¿Ya lo sabe?

La ojiperla nego.

- ¿A que esperas?

- Estoy cocinando.

- Eso puedo hacerlo yo, ve a hablar con el.

- Puedo esperar…

- ¡Pero yo no! Anda a ver si asi cambia de humor, se siente raro que ande tan poco energico.

Hinat sonrio y le dio un abrazo.

- Cuando nazca la niña que tanto quiere Naruto ¿Te gustaria ser su madrina?

Sekai le devolvio el abrazo.

- Me encantaria, comenzare a pensar en su nombre desde ya.

La ojiperla asintio, se separo de ella y se dirigio a la puerta.

- Pero no hay prisa ¿verdad?_ pregunto la castaña deteniendola.

- No. Cuando venga seras la primera en saberlo_ dijo girando para verla.

- Antes de que te vayas ¿Qué cuento te conto Keita?

- La princesa y el cazador ¿Lo conoces?

Sekai asintio y le hizo un ademan para que se fuera, cosa que la ojiperla hizo de inmediato.

- Veo que si era una historia_ dijo para si misma.

0o0o0o0

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama cuando Hinata entro en la habitación. Cerro la puerta con algo de fuerza para que el notara su presencia.

- No tenias que tirarla_ dijo el.

- Pense que no me habias notado.

- Es imposible no hacerlo_ dijo Naruto sentandose_ ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

- Hoy Keita me conto una historia.

El rubio la miro atento, sin comprender que tenia el que ver con eso.

- Esa historia me hizo pensar y llegue a la conclusión de que estoy siendo una cobarde_ dijo acercandose a la cama y tomando asiento junto a el ojiazul.

- ¿En que eres una cobarde exactamente?

- Cuando me pediste que tuviesemos una hija, lo primero que pense fue que no era una buena idea; estamos en Konoha y sin poder evitarlo me puse a la defensiva.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se. Lo que se, es que no quiero ser la Hinata cobarde, no quiero que por miedo a volver a ser la niña debil discutamos y te separes de mi…

- Hina-chan, jamas me alejare de ti_ dijo Naruto tomando su mano_ Te amo y no importa las veces que discutamos siempre voy a estar aquí.

- Lo se, pero aun asi el miedo estaba alli… por eso luego de pensarlo bien tome una decisión.

- ¿Cuál?

- Voy a dejar shinobi; me casare contigo y te dare todas las hijas que quieras.

El rubio la miro asombrado ¿Dejaria shinobi?

- ¿Estas segura de que es lo que quieres?

- Si.

- Pero…

- Quiero una casa inmensa llena de niños energicos como tu.

- ¿Le dijiste a Sekai sobre esto?

- Si, dijo que comenzara desde ya a buscar un nombre para nuestra hija.

- ¿Estas…?

- No, pero como madrina de tu futura hija supongo que quiere estar preparada.

Naruto sonrio y la jalo hacia el para abrazarla.

- Tendremos que mudarnos, la mansión de los demonios no es lugar para niños.

- No importa donde vivamos, solo procura buscar una casa que sea grande con un buen jardin.

- ¿Un buen jardin?

- No esperaras que me dedique solo a los niños. Necesitare algo con que entretenerme mientras ellos duermen y tu estes de mision.

- Sabes que dejare shinobi, no voy a vivir separado de ti.

- Puedes seguir siendo Akuma, seras como los demas miembros de shinobi que estan regados por el mundo ninja.

- No sere como ellos, dejare el grupo y listo. Sekai y Keita podran solos.

- Sino trabajas te volveras loco, ser ninja es todo para ti.

- Los niños me entretendran bastante ya lo veras.

- Si quieres, Sekai te dara misiones siempre que quieras.

- ¿En serio?

- Llegamos a ese acuerdo hace un momento en la cocina.

- Mientras no sean largas, estara bien para mí.

- Mientras no sean largas, estara bien para todos.

0o0o0o0

- No bajaran a cenar ¿cierto?_ pregunto Keita a Sekai.

Estaban sentados en la mesa de comedor cenando. Hacia un rato Hinata habia subido a hablar con Naruto y desde entonces ninguno daba señales de vida.

- Es un dia importante para ellos… es el comienzo de su futuro.

- Me sorprende que vayan a dejar shinobi, con lo mucho que les costo hacerse tan fuertes.

- En algun momento sucederia, nosotros tambien abandonaremos shinobi en el futuro.

- Lo se, es solo que me parece muy pronto.

- Para ellos es el momento perfecto, han pasado muchas cosas estos años. Se merecen ser felices alejados de todo.

- Menos de nosotros, no pueden desaparecer ¿A quien voy a molestar cuando se vayan?

- Se mudaran a su propia casa en algun pueblito pacifico no es el fin del mundo_ le reprocho la castaña.

- Como si lo fuera.

- Exageras.

- Soy bueno en eso.

- Hinata me dijo que le contaste una historia y eso la ayudo a tomar su decisión.

El castaño casi se ahoga con la comida al escuchar esa frase.

- Un cuento, solo eso.

- La princesa y el cazador no es un cuento y ambos lo sabemos.

- Yo…

- Pudiste contar otra historia ¿Por qué precisamente le contaste esa?

- No lo se, solo salio. No queria que por una simple discusión se separaran.

Sekia se levanto y se dirigio al fregador a dejar su plato sucio.

- Lo siento mucho, solo pense que quizas esa historia ayudaria.

La castaña guardo silencio y se dedico a lavar los trastes sucios. La princesa y el cazador; una historia triste que a Sekai no le hubiese gustado escuchar nunca o mejor aun no le hubiese gustado saber jamas que existia… era una historia tragica, no por el amor de los niños sino tambien por lo hecho por el rey.

- De verdad lo siento, no volvere a repetirla.

- Por descuidos como este es que la princesa no se permitio estar con el cazador, el era un recuerdo vivo asi como lo era ella misma de lo ocurrido ese dia.

- Tal vez, sino se hubiese ido habrian sido muy felices… hubiesen olvidado el pasado.

- El pasado no se puede olvidar siempre estara ahí.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estamos aquí hoy? ¿Por qué me permitiste estar cerca otra vez?

Sekai dejo de lavar y se giro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Largos segundos pasaron hasta que se acerco a el y acaricio su mejilla.

- Porque acordamos no hablar del pasado y pense que eso estaria bien, pense que seria suficiente… Crei que asi podria estar cerca de ti y darte la oportunidad de darme algo que me hiciera volver a ser la pequeña de la que te enamoraste…

- Sigo enamorado de ti.

- Lo se. Y por más ilogico que te parezca te amo más de lo que te amaba cuando era niña… pero aun sigue esta sencion dentro de mí que no me permite estar contigo.

- Sekai…

- Por favor… No vuelvas a contar nuestra historia.

Dicho esto, la castaña se separo de el y se marcho.

* * *

><p><em>El cap de este fin de semana. Espero que lo pasen bien... Nos veremos la proxima vez n.n<em>

_Matta ne!_


	13. Capitulo 12: Batalla (parte I)

Capitulo 12.- _Batalla (parte I)_

- ¿Dónde esta Sekai?

Una semana después, Keita se encontraba acostado en su cama, cuando Hinata irrumpió en su habitación haciendo esa pregunta.

- Hinata, son las cinco de la mañana debe estar en su habitación durmiendo_ dijo con fastidio.

- No esta_ dijo la ojiperla lanzándose sobre el.

- ¡Hinata!

- ¿Dónde esta?_ repitió la joven.

- ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Naruto asomándose por la puerta.

Keita sudo frió al escucharlo y es que el rubio era muy celoso con su prometida, verla sentada a horcajadas en una cama sobre su casi hermano no era bueno. No es que esperase recibir una paliza, el rubio sabia que Hinata lo amaba con locura pero es que la situación no era algo fácil de digerir, de seguro los próximos días Naruto haría comentarios fuera de lugar frente a cierta castaña y eso empeoraría la de por si, mala situación en la que se encontraba con la chica en cuestión… _Definitivamente, debo comenzar a cuidar lo que digo_ _y quizás comenzar a poner el seguro a la puerta durante la noche._

- Hina-chan_ dijo incomodo el rubio_ ¿Podrías bajarte de ahí?

La ojiperla que no había notado la posición en la que estaba miro a Keita, quien a su vez la veía con cara de _bajate por favor_ y de inmediato lo hizo quedando sentada en la cama.

- Lo lamento_ dijo la joven.

- Olvídalo_ susurro el castaño.

- Pero…

- De verdad Hinata, olvídalo.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí Hina-chan?

- Sekai no esta en su habitación asi que vine a preguntarle a Keita donde esta.

- ¿Y?_ pregunto el rubio a su amigo.

- Sino esta durmiendo debe estar dando un paseo por el bosque, ya saben como es; de vez en cuando necesita despejarse.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?_ pregunto Hinata con cara de pocos amigos.

- Nada.

- ¿Es porque vamos a dejar shinobi?_ insistió preocupada la ojiperla.

- No es nada de eso… ella es asi, cuando quiere estar sola simplemente se va_ colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata agrego_ Ya veras, en el desayuno estará aquí.

Pero no estuvo y a la ojiperla casi le da un ataque. Naruto trataba de calmarle recordándole lo fuerte que era la castaña y diciéndole que estuviese donde estuviese nada le pasaría.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera dejo una nota!

- Ya Hina-chan…

- ¡Keita ve a buscarla!

- Ya te dije que ella es asi, buscarla no seria…

- ¡Dije que fueras a buscarla!_ dijo Hinata con mala cara.

- Teme…

- Esta bien.

Salio de la casa suspirando, como esperaban que la encontrara; si, el podía sentir su chakra pero solo si ella quería, además no conocía Konoha y Sekai si, podría estar en cualquier parte.

- Vamos Keita, esto es tu culpa. Pon de tu parte y trata de arreglarlo_ se dijo a si mismo mientras saltaba por los tejados de la villa.

_Piensa como Sekai, si fueras ella que harías luego de… mejor dejo de lado los detalles. Concéntrate, si fuera ella me golpearía hasta el cansancio o me iría a un lugar solitario a pensar. Lo primero no sucedió asi que era posible que estuviese en el bosque… la cosa es ¿me dejara encontrarla?_

- Nada pierdo con tratar.

Se detuvo sobre la montaña Hokage y agudizo los sentidos, sintió a los aldeanos en sus casas y trabajos, a los ninjas entrenando, a la hokage bebiendo sake a escondidas, a Jiraiya espiando en las termas; se concentro más y pudo sentirla. Estaba en el bosque a las afueras de la aldea, sentada sobre una rama, completamente quieta.

0o0o0o0

- _No es mal chico, no deberías estar molesta con el._

_- Conto la historia._

_- Debes superarlo Sekai._

_- Lo se, pero…_

_- ¡Nada de peros! Lo amas, el te ama; deja de ser testaruda y date una oportunidad de ser feliz._

_- El sigue suelto, no podré ser feliz hasta que le haga pagar._

_- ¿Y cuando será eso?_

_- No empieces Natsuko._

_- No, ¡esta vez me vas a oír! Estoy encerrada aquí desde ese día, el día en que decidiste que ser niña era una perdida de tiempo y que tu no tenias tiempo que perder… debías hacerte fuerte, conocer la mayor cantidad de jutsus posibles, debías volverte un demonio para poder vencerlo._

_» Asi que me separaste de ti y me dejaste encerrada en tu mente, en un sitio donde no pudieses escucharme para asi evitar que te hiciera cambiar de idea… Acepte de buen grado porque pensé que a mitad del camino verías que el odio no es bueno y volverías con Keita para ser feliz con el en su pequeña cabaña en el bosque. Pero seguiste adelante, te convertiste en un demonio, uno de los más temidos; pero Hiei es solo un nombre, no eres realmente tú… asi como Naruto no es realmente Akuma, ni Hinata es Jigoku, ni Keita es Yami. Puedes dejar de lado ese nombre al acabar esta misión como lo van a hacer Naruto y Hinata._

_- No es tan simple. Hiei es parte de mí, asi que no puedes decir que es solo un nombre._

_- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en estar sola? Por favor, date… danos una oportunidad para dejar la soledad a un lado de una vez por todas._

_- No estamos solas._

_- Si lo estamos, porque aunque nuestros amigos están junto a nosotras no saben la verdad, te empeñaste en crear una pared entre ellos y nosotras gracias a la cual estamos junto a ellos pero no con ellos y ya me harte de eso… dejaste que el destruyera nuestra niñez, ¿Dejaras que destruya toda nuestra vida también? _

- ¿Hablando con Natsuko?

Sekai miro a Keita y esta asintió.

- Esta muy fastidiosa desde lo que sucedió hace una semana.

- Lo siento, es mi culpa.

- Si, lo es… aunque debería decir que es de los dos.

- Eso no es…

- Cuando él asesino a el clan entero no me dolió; pero cuando asesino a mi madre mi mundo perdió el balance y debo admitir que a mis diez años me deje llevar por el odio, preferí estar sola y concentrarme solo en acabar con él… pero hace cuatro años cuando nos volvimos a ver, fue como si mi mundo volviese a ponerse en orden; al verte, fui consciente de que estaba sola, por eso te deje venir con nosotros.

» Pero aunque hice eso, seguí dejando una barrera entre ustedes y yo; para asegurarme asi de que si llegaba a encontrarme con él, no dudaría en matarlo. Me alejaría de ustedes de ser necesario, solo necesitaba escuchar sobre el, una pista de donde estaba…

- La cual tardo en llegar.

- Asi es, pero no fui tras él… seguí junto a ustedes, con la barrera de por medio.

- Eres buena colocando barreras y manteniéndolas.

- Si, pero creo que me canse.

- ¿En serio? ¿La quitaras y ya?

- No seas idiota_ dijo dándole un zape en la parte de atrás de la cabeza_ Me tomara un tiempo acostumbrarme a no tenerla asi que la quitare poco a poco ¿Esta bien?

El castaño asintió y dudoso pregunto:

- Él vendrá y lo sabes.

- Lo matare y luego me quedare donde estoy, a tu lado ya que el par de tórtolos al fin se van a dedicar a su familia.

- Shiro estará feliz de vivir con sus padres después de tantos años viéndolos solo algunos meses.

- Ese pequeñín y sus futuros hermanos estarán muy bien.

- Y nosotros seguiremos en shinobi y los visitaremos de vez en cuando ¿Verdad?

- Serás tú, porque yo me retiro luego de esta misión.

- ¿Bromeas?

- No.

- No puedes dejarme solo ahí dentro.

- ¿Por qué no? Serás un buen lider.

- Adonde vayas me voy contigo, no voy a perderte de vista otra vez.

- En ese caso, tendré que elegir a un nuevo lider, arreglar el papeleo pendiente y cancelar algunas misiones… eso me tomara un mes como mínimo; asi que puedes aprovechar ese tiempo para buscar una casa en la cual vivir, porque no seguiré viviendo dentro de esa montaña.

- ¿Quieres una casa grande llena de niños como Hinata? Porque si es asi te la daré con gusto.

- Por ahora solo la casa_ dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie_ Lo de los niños me lo tengo que pensar.

0o0o0o0

_- Hime-chan entra se hace tarde._

_Una pequeña castaña de cabello largo corrió hacia el hombre de cabello gris que la llamaba. Mientras corría su vestido blanco se mecía con el viento y dejaba ver muchas manchas de tierra._

_- Hime-chan… ensuciaste el vestido nuevo. Tu madre se molestara._

_- Pero es que quería jugar_ dijo la pequeña con un puchero._

_- Eso no es excusa. Te saldrá castigo otra vez._

_- ¡No!_

_- Sabes que si._

_- No es justo, mamá siempre me coloca ropa blanca y cuando juego se ensucia ¿Por qué no me coloca ropa de otro color?_

_- Conoces las reglas._

_- Son tontas, ambos sabemos que no importa cuanto me vista de blanco; no soy miembro del clan Higurashi, soy una Hanabusa._

_- Es el deseo de tu madre, asi que usaras ropa blanca siempre que ella asi lo quiera._

_- Pero..._

_- No se hablara mas del asunto, ve a limpiarte cenaremos pronto._

_- Si papá._

- Aidou estamos listos_ dijo Tacuya apareciendo junto al peligris.

Se encontraban cerca de Konoha, apenas se diera la orden atacarían.

- Vamos_ dijo el peligris.

_Pronto nos veremos… Hime-chan._

0o0o0o0

En la aldea, seguía un día normal como cualquier otro; la alerta estaba siempre activa pero los aldeanos seguían como si nada fuese a ocurrir. Pero de repente su paz se acabo, de la nada comenzaron a abrirse agujeros en la tierra de los cuales aparecieron ninjas atacando.

El caos reino, los civiles corrían lo mas rápido posible hacia el refugio en el monte hokage. Los ninjas de la hoja aparecieron rápidamente y comenzaron a luchar para asi hacer tiempo suficiente para que la mayor cantidad posible de aldeanos llegara al refugio.

- Ataque sorpresa, como esperábamos_ dijo Tsunade.

- Los ambus y Jounin están luchando contra el enemigo mientras los chounnin ayudan a los aldeanos.

- ¿Dónde están los demonios y los demás?

- Sasuke y los otros luchan. De Sekai y su equipo no se nada_ dijo Shizune.

- Estoy aquí.

La castaña se había separado de Keita apenas cayo el primer ataque. Al castaño lo había enviado a localizar a Naruto y a Hinata, mientras ella iba con Tsunade.

- ¿Qué haremos?_ pregunto Shizune.

- ¿Cuál es la estrategia de Shikamaru?

- No lo se_ dijo Tsunade.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Sekai.

- No lo veo desde que se llevo el pergamino.

- ¿Ahora que?_ pregunto Shizune.

- Sabían que estábamos aquí, asi que han atacado antes_ dijo Sekai_ Iré por Shikamaru.

- ¿Y si no pudo completar una estrategia?

- Los demonios conocemos el contenido del pergamino de pies a cabeza, a falta de una estrategia mejor nos toca trabajar sobre la marcha_ dijo Sekai comenzando a salir del despacho.

- Espera ¿Qué harás?_ pregunto la Hokage.

- Tsunade-san encarguese de que los aldeanos estén a salvo. Ni usted ni Jiraiya deben aparecer de ser estrictamente necesario; conociendo a Aidou, planea apoderarse de la aldea no destruirla. Quédese en el refugio y proteja a todos junto a Jiraiya y Shizune.

- Soy la Hokage, no puedo esconderme.

- No se esconderá, protegerá muy de cerca a los suyos.

- ¿Y tú?

- Váyanse ahora. Me encargare de que todo salga bien.

0o0o0o0

- Shikamaru ¿Cuál es la estrategia?_ pregunto Ino.

Todos se encontraban viendo el ataque desde un tejado. Keita, Hinata y Naruto estaban con ellos, esperando que su amigo les dijera que hacer.

- Con la información que tengo, se que Aidou es el mas poderoso. Los otros tres son peligrosos pero el lo es mas. Pensé en colocar a Sai en el cielo para que vigilara todo, Shino y yo nos quedamos con Sakura para ayudar a TenTen en su tarea.

- ¿Y nosotros?_ pregunto Kiba.

- Sasuke y Chouji contra Tacuya. Naruto y Kiba contra Shaoran, asegúrense de juntarlo con Tacuya. Neji y Lee contra Kai. Hinata y Keita contra Aidou, se que es el mas poderoso, pero creo que juntos podrán hacerse cargo de el.

- ¿Y si no pueden?_ pregunto Sakura.

- Los demás nos uniremos a ellos de ser necesario.

- ¿Incluido tu?_ pregunto Naruto.

- Incluido yo.

- No me gusta esta estrategia_ dijo Ino.

- Pero es lo mejor que tenemos_ dijo Sekai apareciendo de repente_ Sin embargo, lo cambiare un poco: Keita te vas contra Kai, Hinata tú y yo nos haremos cargo de Aidou.

- ¿Tú contra Aidou?_ pregunto Keita_ No es buena idea, ve contra Kai.

- Es mejor asi. Hinata y yo podemos mantenerlo ocupado, ustedes encarguense de poner fuera de combate a los demás lo mas pronto posible, luego únanse a nosotras y lo acabaremos.

- Pensé que si los uníamos seria mejor para nosotros_ dijo Shino.

- Uniremos a los otros tres en la medida de lo posible. Pero Aidou no es tonto, notara algo extraño en nuestro modo de movernos y alertara a los otros, hay que enfrentarlo solo_ dijo Sekai.

- ¿Segura?_ pregunto Keita.

- Es lo único que podemos hacer.

Dicho esto se separaron, cada uno a cumplir con su asignación.

- ¿De verdad iremos contra Aidou?_ pregunto la ojiperla.

Sekai asintió.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Tus elementos complementan los míos_ dijo la castaña con tranquilidad mientras saltaban de un tejado a otro en dirección al centro de la aldea.

- Keita es buen compañero.

- No es bueno que el este aquí… hay conflicto de intereses.

- ¿de que hablas?

Sekai no contesto, simplemente se detuvo de pronto; lo que provoco que la Hyuga casi chocara contra ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata no escucho respuesta asi que dirigió su vista al mismo lugar al que la dirigía su compañera. Entre los destrozos que causaba el enemigo se encontraba un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años de cabello en un tono grisáceo; vestía un pantalón ancho negro, camisa verde oscuro y sandalias ninja; sus manos estaban protegidas por guantines negros, en su pierna derecha se podían ver sus porta kunais.

El hombre veía a Sekai con intensidad, casi con la misma intensidad con la que esta le miraba, dos pares de ojos marrones encontrados. La ojiperla de repente supo o más bien sintió que algo escondían Sekai y ese hombre.

De un salto el peligris subió a un tejado frente al que ellas se encontraban.

- Sekai Higurashi_ dijo con seriedad

La aludida guardo silencio.

- Es bueno verte_ insistió el hombre.

- El sentimiento no es mutuo_ dijo por fin la castaña.

- Vamos, han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- No los suficientes.

- Veo que sigues con ese chiquillo fastidioso.

- No es asunto tuyo.

- Claro que lo es, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa.

- No me hagas reír.

- Me has decepcionado, te pedí que me esperaras y no lo hiciste. A la menor oportunidad desapareciste sin dejar rastro

- Desaparecer fue lo único bueno que aprendí de ti.

- No seas asi.

- Eres tu el que no debe querer a venir ser mártir ahora ¿me pediste que te esperara? ¿Cuándo exactamente? ¿Cuándo destruiste mi clan? O ¿Cuándo asesinaste a mi madre frente a mí?

- Te deje viva, ambos sabemos que pude haberte asesinado ese día.

- Lastima que no lo hicieras maldito

- ¿Qué forma de dirigirte a mi es esa?

- Te hablo como quiero

- Después de este tiempo ¿no puedes llamarme como es debido al menos una vez? Por los viejos tiempos

- Prefiero quemarme viva antes que llamarte asi de nuevo

- ¿Quién es el Sekai? ¿Cómo sabe tu nombre?_ pregunto Hinata asombrada por el intercambio de palabras que sucedía entre las dos personas cerca de ella.

- ¿No se los has contado? no esperaba eso de ti, aunque no me sorprende.

- No me considero nada tuyo desde hace mucho, asi que no tenia mucho sentido hablar del pasado.

- ¿Por qué el pasado es un obstáculo para ti?

- Eso debe ser lo único que sabes sobre mí.

El peligris rió con fuerza, antes de contestar.

- Permite que le diga a tu amiga quien soy.

Sekai, aun cuando parecía imposible para la ojiperla; miro al hombre con más intensidad, pero sin decir nada.

- Es un placer señorita_ dijo el peligris mirando a Hinata_ mi nombre es Hanabusa Aidou, soy el lider de los renegados y el padre de Sekai.

* * *

><p>Hola... les traigo el cap de la semana pasada, no lo publique en el momento porque de verdad no pude conectarme.<p>

Espero que les guste... Matta ne!


	14. Capitulo 13: Batalla (Parte II)

Capitulo 13.-_ Batalla (parte II)_

- ¿Tu padre?

La ojiperla no podía creer lo que escuchaba; desde que conocía a la castaña jamás había oído a esta hablar sobre su familia, asi que enterarse que su padre era el líder de un grupo que buscaba controlar las naciones ninjas era algo que no esperaba.

- Concéntrate Hinata.

- Pero…

- En estos momentos hay que ocuparnos de el, luego hablaremos.

- ¿Ocuparse de mi?_ dijo el peligris con fastidio_ No tienes las habilidades para vencerme.

- No soy, la niña indefensa que dejaste aquella vez.

- Pruébalo.

Sekai lo miro con odio, hizo un par de posiciones de manos y comenzó a atacar.

0o0o0o0

- No son tan malos como pensé.

Naruto y Kiba luchaban con Shaoran en la entrada de la aldea.

- Hay que controlarlo_ dijo Kiba.

- Estoy pensando en ello_ dijo el rubio.

- Piensa más rápido.

- **Doton: Hekiintai (elemento tierra: disparo de barro) **_ dijo Shaoran.

Kiba y Naruto saltaron para esquivar el ataque, sin embargo una lluvia de agujas sembu cayo sobre ellos sin que pudiesen evitarlo.

- Aun tienen mucho que aprender niños_ se burlo el pelinegro.

- Mierda_ se quejo Kiba al recibir las piquetes de las agujas_ Naruto ¿aun estas pensando?

El rubio miraba a su alrededor buscando la posición de Sasuke y Chouji.

- Todo listo_ dijo al ver a sus compañeros_ haz lo que te diga.

0o0o0o0

- **Raiton: Raikyuu (elemento rayo: bola eléctrica) **

Sasuke y Chouji esquivaron rápidamente el ataque de Tacuya.

- **Nikudan Sensha (tanque de carne) **_ dijo Chouji.

El peliblanco lo evito dando un gran salto.

- **Chidori (millar de pájaros)** _ dijo Sasuke atacando desde atrás.

Tacuya giro el cuerpo para quedar frente a el moreno y en lugar de evitar el ataque lo recibió, atrapo a Sasuke por las manos y le dio una patada en el estomago quitándole el aire, luego lo soltó y lo dejo caer.

Sin embargo no esperaba recibir un golpe en la espalda que provoco que terminara en el suelo.

- ¿Qué rayos?_ dijo al ver a Shaoran tirado junto a el.

- Teme ¿estas bien?_ pregunto Naruto.

- Hmp_ dijo Sasuke levantándose.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?_ pregunto peliblanco.

- No pude resistirme a lanzarte a tu querido compañero_ dijo Kiba.

Tacuya miro a Shaoran el cual despertaba poco a poco de su letargo.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Eso quisiera saber_ dijo el peliblanco sarcástico.

El pelinegro se toco la cabeza pues allí había recibido el Gatsuuga por parte de Kiba.

- Todo iba bien, los tenia bajo control; cuando de repente el rubio me hizo volar por los aires con un Rasengan, luego ese chico con cara de perro me ataco por sorpresa y me lanzo hacia acá_ explico el moreno.

- Y dale con decir que tengo cara de perro_ se quejo el Inuzuka.

- La tienes_ dijo Naruto.

El castaño bufo malhumorado.

- Eres un idiota_ se quejo Tacuya.

- Bueno, deberíamos acabar con esto ¿no creen?_ dijo Sasuke tomando de nuevo posición de batalla.

- Los haremos pedazos_ dijo Shaoran.

- Eso quiero verlo_ dijo el rubio.

- Vamos_ dijo Tacuya lanzándose contra ellos.

- Sasuke ve con Kiba_ dijo Naruto.

Este solo asintió y ataco junto a Kiba a Shaoran; mientras Naruto y Chouji iban contra Tacuya.

- ¿Un cambio?_ se burlo este mientras esquivaba los golpes del Akimichi.

- Probamos cosas nuevas_ dijo con una sonrisa zorruna el rubio.

0o0o0o0

Se escuchaban explosiones por toda la aldea; desde el lugar en el que se encontraban Sakura y los demás podían ver la cantidad de personas heridas que poco a poco caían.

- Hay que auxiliarlos_ dijo Ino.

- Dividámonos_ dijo Shikamaru_ Ino, TenTen y yo por el norte; los demás por el sur.

- Entendido.

Se separaron y de inmediato las chicas comenzaron a atender a los heridos; el enemigo intentaba evitar que cumplieran su cometido, pero Shikamaru, TenTen, Shino y Sai les protegían lo mejor que podían.

- ¿Cómo van los demás?_ pregunto el Nara.

- Tacuya y Shaoran están juntos_ dijo Sai_ pero Kai aun esta por su cuenta.

- ¿Qué tanto hacen Neji, Lee y Keita?

- Pelean.

- Sekai y Hinata…

- Dan buena pelea.

- Acabemos pronto para ir a ayudar_ dijo Ino.

- Concéntrate en tu trabajo mujer; dejemos el apoyo a los demás_ ordeno Shikamaru.

- Pero…

- De este lado te encargas tu sola, no te quedara mucho chakra cuando acabes… confía en los demás.

La rubia asintió y continúo con su trabajo.

0o0o0o0

- Deberíamos ir a ayudar_ dijo Tsunade.

Se encontraba en el refugio junto a Shizune y Jiraiya vigilando que ningún enemigo llegara hasta los civiles.

- Sekai dijo que nos quedáramos aquí_ le recordó su asistente.

- Como Hokage debo estar en la batalla defendiendo la aldea.

- Si mueres la aldea quedara desprotegida_ dijo el peliblando_ dejemos que los chicos se encarguen de esto.

- No me agrada, hay demasiadas explosiones_ dijo la rubia.

- Los heridos deben ser muchos_ dijo Shizune.

- Al menos deberíamos tratar de curarlos.

- De seguro Sakura y las demás están en ello_ dijo Jiraiya.

Un fuerte estruendo hizo temblar la tierra y casi los hace caer.

- Hay que salir_ insistió Tsunade.

- Nos quedaremos aquí_ dijo el peliblanco colocándose frente a ella.

- Quitate.

- Confía en ellos; deja que protejan su hogar.

La rubia lo miro por un par de segundos.

- De acuerdo_ dijo resignada.

0o0o0o0

**- Konoha Dai Senpuu (gran torbellino de la hoja)**

- **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)** _ dijo el pelirrojo tras evitar el golpe de Lee.

- **Doton: Yomi no num (elemento tierra: pantano de arena)**

El pantano surgió provocando que Kai perdiera el equilibrio gracias a la arena.

- **Shugo Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (el guardián de 8 sellos de adivinación: 64 golpes)**

El pelirrojo recibió todos los golpes del puño suave sin poder esquivarlos.

- Es todo para ti_ dijo Lee.

- No crean que por haberme derrotado podrán con los demás_ dijo Kai.

- Acabaremos con todos_ dijo el castaño.

- Adelante; jamás podrán evitar que ganemos.

- ¿de que rayos hablas?_ pregunto Neji.

- Cuando acabe la batalla lo sabrán_ dijo Kai antes de perder la conciencia.

- No me gusta esto_ dijo Keita.

- Hay que ir con los otros_ dijo Lee.

El ojiperla y el castaño asintieron. Mientras iban a encontrarse con sus compañeros, Keita no paraba de pensar en que quizás el ataque a la aldea solo fuese una distracción; pero que podrían querer esos cuatro que justificara atacar a una aldea como Konoha.

0o0o0o0

- Sekai…

La ojiperla y la castaña estaban exhaustas. Aidou era mas fuerte de lo que esperaban, además estaban limitadas pues un elemento común en ellas no podían usarlo, el cual era el agua.

- ¿Van a rendirse?

- Sekai ¿Qué haremos?

La aludida no dejaba de mirar a su padre con detenimiento; puede que hayan pasado muchos años sin verlo pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que si quisiera Aidou ya las hubiera matado; pero solo las atacaba con el fin de inmovilizarlas, la pregunta del millón era ¿Por qué?

_- Busca algo._

_- Lo se, la cuestión es ¿Qué?_

_- Kai ya no es un problema; asi que Keita y sus compañeros deben haberse unido a Naruto._

_- Natsuko…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Cuando era niña, Aidou cumplía los deseos de mi madre._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Ella siempre nos hizo vestir de blanco para que asi nos aceptaran en su clan._

_- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?_

_- Sospecho que mi madre le pidió algo a el tonto de mi padre el día que la asesino._

_- ¿Por qué haría eso?_

_- No lo se, pero creo que esa es la razón por la que no nos ha asesinado aun._

_- ¿Qué piensas hacer para averiguarlo?_

_- Hinata esta cansada, hay que alejarla primero._

_- ¡No puedes enfrentarlo sola!_

_- Es lo que quiere…_

_- ¡Sekai!_

_- Necesito que me ayudes._

_- Jamás hemos luchado juntas._

_- Hay una primera vez para todo._

_- De acuerdo… pero al terminar con esto, si sobrevivimos…_

_- Seremos felices con Keita, te lo prometo._

_- Más te vale._

- Hinata, no vamos a resistir mucho; tienes que ir por los chicos.

- Pero no puedo dejarte sola.

- Estaré bien, me queda más chakra que a ti.

La ojiperla miro a su compañera y luego al peliblanco.

- ¿Y si los chicos aun no han terminado con su parte?

- Resistiré, solo tráelos.

- Sekai…

- Cuando vuelvas me encontraras bien.

- Es muy arriesgado.

- Hinata, tienes que confiar en mí.

- Lo hago.

- Entonces ve por los demás y si encuentras a alguno del grupo medico cura tus heridas.

- De acuerdo.

- Bien; vete_ dijo la castaña sonriéndole.

La aludida asintió y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo. No quería dejar a su amiga sola pero sabia que no tenia opción; sus reservas estaban al limite, de haberse quedado se hubiese convertido en una carga.

- Resiste, volveré pronto.

- Asi que solo somos tú y yo_ dijo Aidou al ver a Hinata irse.

- Si, asi que habla de una vez ¿Qué es que lo que quieres?

- Apoderarme de la aldea, ¿no es obvio?

- Puedes haber convencido a tus patéticos seguidores con esa excusa barata pero no a mi ¿Qué es lo que buscas realmente?

El peliblanco vio a su hija y suspiro.

- Como siempre, eres capaz de ver más allá de la superficie.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Ayudarte.

- ¿a qué?

- A ser lo que tu madre quería que fueras.

- Y dale con lo mismo; jamás seré una Higurashi ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo para que lo comprendan?

- Eres una Higurashi.

- No, mi madre lo era y tenia la esperanza de que me aceptaran en su querido clan; pero eso no paso y jamás pasara.

- Tu abuelo…

- Ese viejo decrepito no es mas que un amargado.

- Trataba de proteger a tu madre.

- ¿Exiliándola del clan? Es una linda forma de proteger a alguien.

- En cierta forma, el culpable de eso soy yo.

- No; no eres el culpable en cierta forma, eres el culpable y punto.

- La quería.

- Lo se, pero ese cariño la destruyo; hubiese aceptado lo sucedido si al final no la hubieses asesinado.

- Sufría mucho, por eso…

- Buscaron la salida fácil y le dejaron el tormento a una niña inocente… fueron egoístas y por eso los odio; a ti, a ella y a ese clan.

- Lo siento.

- No lo sientes asi que déjalo asi.

- Si lo siento…

- Déjate del drama y ataca; voy a matarte y quizás asi puedas encontrarte con ella y se pudran juntos en el infierno por destruir a la única persona que los amo mas de lo que nadie hizo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola chicos! Se que estuve desaparecida un tiempo, pero es que no encontraba las palabras para escribir esta capitulo y luego mi Internet murió, el capitulo no ha salido como esperaba pero asi es como ha salido. Esta un poco raro y pudo ser mas especifico en las batallas pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.<em>

_Estimo subir la ultima parte de la batalla a principios de la próxima semana y el epilogo la semana siguiente. Ya estoy trabajando en ello para cumplir y terminar este proyecto antes de fin de año. Me disculpo de antemano si hay errores en las técnicas y algún error ortográfico._

_Espero verlos la próxima semana. Matta ne…_


	15. Capitulo 14: Batalla (Parte III)

Capitulo 14.- _Batalla (parte III)_

Hinata corría lo más rápido que podía, a cada cuadra que recorría veía a los ninjas luchando, muchas estaban heridos y le alegraba notar que la mayoría formaban parte de las filas del enemigo.

No miraba hacia atrás, no podía perder el tiempo en ello; Sekai estaba tan cansada como ella lo estaba y por eso debía llevar ayuda pronto.

- ¡Hinata!

El grito la hizo detenerse y al buscar a quien la llamaba, se encontró con Sakura.

- Sakura-san ¿Cómo va todo?_ pregunto rápidamente la ojiperla.

- No estoy segura, Shikamaru es el que habla con Sai y ellos están del otro lado de la aldea.

- Ya veo ¿Cómo estas?

- Mejor que tu, eso seguro_ dijo la ojijade al señalarla.

Hinata tenia algunos cortes y raspones por todo el cuerpo; su chaqueta prácticamente ya no existía y sus pantalones de seguro irían a parar a la basura cuando la batalla acabase, por suerte su camisa seguía casi entera.

- ¿De donde vienes?_ pregunto Sakura.

- Del centro de la aldea, voy por apoyo; Sekai se quedo sola con Aidou…

- En ese caso hay que darnos prisa, si es tan fuerte como dicen Sekai no resistirá por siempre.

La ojiperla asintió y se disponía a reanudar su camino cuando recordó el pedido de la castaña.

_- Si encuentras a alguno del grupo medico cura tus heridas._

- Sakura podrías curarme por favor.

La joven asintió y de inmediato puso manos a la obra. Las heridas no eran profundas pero en cualquier caso curarlas de inmediato era lo mejor.

- No son muy profundas.

- Creo que Aidou no buscaba matarnos solo inmovilizarnos.

- ¿Por qué querría hacer algo asi?

_Porque Sekai es su hija…_

_- _No lo se y eso me preocupa un poco.

- Listo_ dijo la Haruno un par de minutos después_ puedes seguir.

- Gracias Sakura_ dijo la peliazulada comenzando su camino a toda prisa.

- Ten cuidado…

Hinata movió la mano en señal de haberla escuchado más no se giro. Por su parte Sakura dirigió su vista a la dirección por la cual su amiga había venido y comento antes de seguir curando a los heridos:

- Tu también.

0o0o0o0

Aidou sintió la pared contra su espalda y soltó un gemido de dolor por el fuerte golpe. Cayó al suelo y miro a su hija. Esta lo miraba alejada un par de metros; sus ojos marrones habían cambiado a un color violeta y sus cabellos tenían algunos reflejos rubios.

- Levántate_ dijo esta en tono de burla_ ¿O es que acaso ya estas cansado?

El peliblanco se puso de pie y suspiro. Sekai era mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensaba; tenia lo mejor de su fallecida madre y de el mismo.

- **Suiryuudan no Jutsu (elemento agua: dragón de agua)**

Aidou lo esquivo tan rápido como pudo. Le sorprendía cada ataque que recibía, su hija tenia un don que rara vez se ve, la capacidad de hacer jutsus acuáticos sin necesidad de tener mucha agua a su alrededor, le bastaba con tomar al aire a su alrededor y combinarlo con hidrogeno que ella misma expulsaba de su cuerpo… de allí el cambio de color en sus ojos y cabellos.

- **Fuuton: Renkuudan (elemento aire: bala de aire taladradora)**

La castaña ni siquiera trato de esquivarlo, en su lugar levanto sus manos y dijo:

- **Hyoton: sensatsu suishou (elemento hielo: muerte de las mil agujas de hielo voladoras)**

De la nada una gran cantidad de agujas de hielo se formaron y se dirigieron hacia el peliblanco. Esta sabiendo que no podría esquivarlas a tiempo comenzó a girar sobre si mismo acumulando aire a su alrededor y transformándolo en una barrera.

- **Kaze maru- yane (cupula defensiva de viento)**

Cuando la lluvia de agujas ceso dejo de girar y busco a su oponente, pero Sekai no estaba donde la había dejado.

- ¿Buscas algo?_ dijo esta en su oído antes de darla una patada que lo envió contra una de las casas.

- Esto de quedar en el suelo se me esta haciendo costumbre_ dijo el peligris.

De pronto la castaña se encontraba frente a el y lo tomaba por el cuello para levantarlo.

- Conozco a alguien que esta muy molesta contigo en este momento.

Aidou la miro confundido.

- Espero que no te importe que la deje contigo un rato.

El peligris no comprendía nada, sin embargo; pronto todo quedo negro a su alrededor y tras unos segundos una niña apareció frente a el.

- Tanto tiempo Aidou.

- Natsuko_ dijo este algo asustado.

- ¿Me temes?_ dijo esta divertida.

- Yo…

- Me alegra que lo hagas, en estos momentos te conviene hacerlo.

Gritos comenzaron a escucharse alrededor de Sekai; pero esta, solo dejo caer el cuerpo de su padre, el cual se retorcía del dolor.

- Creo que no volverás a burlarte de mi compañera, ¿cierto papá?

0o0o0o0

- **Chidori (millar de pajaros)**

Sasuke se lanzo contra Shaoran, quien por llevar tanto tiempo luchando ya estaba quedándose sin fuerzas.

- **Doton: iwa yado kuzushi (elemento tierra: roca destructora) _ **dijo este en un intento por evitar el impacto.

- **Omete renge (loto frontal) _ **dijo Lee atacando desde atrás.

- **Raiton: rairyuu no tatsumaki (elemento rayo: tornado del dragon del relámpago) _ **dijo Tacuya interviniendo.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan protector?_ dijo Keita al peliblanco frente a el.

- No molestes perdedor_ contesto Tacuya.

Naruto veía a sus oponentes; Keita, Lee y Neji, se les habían unido luego de acabar con Kai y entre todos estaban muy cerca de terminar con ese par de molestias que eran Tacuya y Shaoran. El rubio quería hacerlo pronto para ir a ayudar a Hinata, desde que se habían separado no sabia nada de ella y tratándose de Aidou le preocupaba ese hecho.

Keita pensaba lo mismo pero su preocupación era diferente. Conocía la verdad sobre la relación existente entre Sekai y Aidou, no le gusto la idea de que la castaña haya ido contra su padre; pero sabía que quejarse no estaba permitido. Sekai tenía deudas con Aidou que solo ella podría saldar.

- Falta muy poco para acabar con ellos_ dijo Neji, quien tenia si Byakugan activado.

- No perdamos el tiempo_ dijo Kiba.

- **Ura renge (loto inverso) _ **dijo Lee atacando a Tacuya.

Este esquivo el ataque pero no espero el golpe por parte de Chouji.

- **Chou harite (súper palmada)**

El golpe hizo salir volando al peliblanco quien quedo tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Levanta!_ grito Shaoran.

- ¿Para que? Si pronto vas a acompañarlo_ dijo Keita_ **Chakra no ito (hilos de chakra) **

Con estos el castaño logro sujetar a su oponente para evitar que se moviera.

- **Gorouga (colmillo doble de lobo) _ **dijo Kiba.

El impacto hizo que el moreno quedara inconsciente junto a su compañero.

- **Amaterasu_ **dijo Sasuke.

Hinata llego mientras las llamas devoraban los cuerpos.

- ¡Hina!_ grito Naruto yendo hacia ella.

- Ahora no_ dijo esta evitándolo_ Sekai nos necesita.

En ese instante se escucho una fuerte explosión del lado opuesto de la aldea. La ojiperla giro de inmediato y noto que dicha explosión provenía del lugar donde había dejado a la castaña.

- Sekai esta ahí_ dijo asustada.

Keita sintió le explosión venir antes de que esta ocurriera, era como si Sekai le estuviese avisando lo que haría.

- Vamos.

Dicho esto, todos guiados por la peliazulada se dirigieron al lugar. Por el camino se encontraron a Sakura, Shino y Akane; la pelirrosa fue con ellos y dejo a sus compañeros a cargo de los heridos.

Al llegar al lugar, vieron que todo en un radio de al menos seis kilómetros estaba destruido. Buscaron a la castaña por todas partes, pero no había señal de ella ni de Aidou.

- Los deje aquí_ dijo Hinata.

- Te creo_ dijo Keita mientras colocaba una mano en el suelo.

Al instante imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente. El encuentro entre Hinata, Sekai y Aidou. La batalla que tuvieron los tres. Sekai alejando a Hinata. Una conversación y luego una nueva batalla, esta vez entre padre e hija. Vio el cambio en el aspecto de la castaña. Sus técnicas. Escucho las palabras que dijo a su padre luego de encerrarlo junto a Natsuko. Y por ultimo, vio los sellos que realizo luego de que este volviera en si, para causar la explosión de hacia algunos momentos.

- ¿Dónde esta?_ pregunto Hinata preocupada, pues no podía hallarla aun cuando tenia su byuakugan activado.

- ¿Desapareció con la explosión?_ pregunto Kiba.

- Eso no es posible_ dijo el rubio.

El silencio cayo sobre ellos, un silencio que se extendía por toda la aldea.

- Las batallas se han detenido_ dijo Sakura.

- Probablemente luego de la explosión, los renegados hayan huido_ comento Chouji.

- Deberíamos recorrer toda la aldea para ver como están las cosas_ dijo Lee.

- Sai esta en el cielo, o al menos debería seguir allí_ comento la pelirrosa.

- Hay que buscar a Sekai_ dijo Hinata.

- Los heridos son la prioridad_ dijo Keita.

- Pero…

- Donde quiera que este, de seguro esta bien_ insistió este.

- Pero Aidou es…

- Se quien es_ le interrumpió el castaño_ y se lo que Sekai te dijo, asi que confía un poco en ella. Te prometió hablar contigo cuando todo acabara y siendo ella quien es, cumplirá esa promesa.

- No puedo verla_ dijo la ojiperla_ no esta en mi radio.

Keita suspiro cansado.

- Quizás no la ves porque sus niveles de chakra son bajos.

- Aunque lo fueran, mientras exista chakra tengo que verla.

- Hina…

- Me preocupa Naruto; cuando la deje no estaba muy bien.

- ¿Quién no estaba bien?

Todos giraron hacia la voz y se encontraron con la castaña, quien venia apoyada en Shikamaru. A su lado venían, Ino y Sai.

- ¡Sekai!_ dijo la ojiperla lanzándose sobre esta apenas estuvo cerca.

- Cuidado_ dijo en forma de queja la aludida.

- Lo siento_ dijo Hinata preocupada mirándola de arriba abajo_ ¿estas bien?

- Por supuesto, la he curado_ dijo la Yamanaka con superioridad.

- Casi te desmayas al hacerlo, asi que no te des aires de diva problemática_ comento el Nara.

- ¡Shikamaru!_ se quejo la rubia mientras le daba un zape a su compañero.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?_ pregunto Sasuke a los recién llegados.

- Luego de la explosión Sekai llego volando al lugar donde estábamos_ dijo Sai.

- Ino la ha curado y hemos venido hasta acá, pues pensamos que ustedes harían lo mismo_ dijo el Nara.

- Shino y TenTen han ido al refugio a avisar a la Hokage que todo ha terminado_ dijo Sai _ la mayoría de los renegados han sido capturados, solo unos pocos han escapado; pero no creo que den problemas.

- Sin Aidou y los demás no son nada_ dijo Sekai_ seguro se esconderán para evitar la cárcel.

- ¿Dónde están Shaoran, Kai y Tacuya?_ pregunto Sakura.

- Los dejamos inconscientes_ dijo Lee.

- ¿Y si despiertan?_ pregunto con preocupación TenTen.

- No lo harán antes de mañana_ dijo Naruto.

- Por su bien, eso espero_ dijo Shikamaru_ seria problemático tener que ir contra ellos otra vez.

- Pero si tu no has peleado_ se quejo Kiba.

- Ya niños_ les interrumpió Ino.

- ¿Qué paso con Aidou?_ pregunto Hinata.

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia Sekai; esta guardo silencio unos segundos, mientras pensaba que contestar.

- Se evaporo_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Se evaporo?_ repitió Chouji.

- Lo has congelado_ dijo Keita_ y luego lo has destruido.

- No le hará falta a nadie_ dijo la castaña.

- Como sea_ dijo Sasuke_ hemos ganado y eso es lo que importa.

- Ahora hay que reconstruir_ dijo Neji mirando a su alrededor.

- Que problemático.

- Los aldeanos están a salvo, asi que entre todos lograran hacerlo_ dijo Naruto.

- Comenzaremos de nuevo_ dijo Ino.

- Seremos mas fuertes gracias a esto_ dijo Sai.

Todos asintieron y a paso lento emprendieron el camino hacia la torre hokage o mejor dicho a lo que quedaba de ella. De nuevo Konoha había sufrido un ataque y de nuevo salía victoriosa. La reconstrucción era inevitable pues en su mayoría, los edificios habían sufrido muchos daños… pero, estaban vivos, los ancianos, las mujeres, los niños y todo aquel que fuera civil; muchas ninjas estaban heridas pero fueron pocas las bajas. Konoha resurgiría y seria más fuerte de lo que era antes.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hasta aquí llega la batalla! Ahora solo falta el epilogo, para dar fin a esta fic.<em>

_Como es costumbre,me disculpo por cualquier error ortografico o en los nombres de las tecnicas. _Espero que se pasen la próxima semana para conocer el desenlace de esta historia. __

_Matta ne!_


	16. Epilogo

Epilogo.-

Un rubio de ojos perlados corría a toda velocidad por el bosque. Se dirigía a casa después de una misión. Al llegar a un claro pudo ver una casa de dos pisos, no era muy grande pero era acogedora y eso el lo sabia de sobra.

- Has vuelto pronto Shiro.

El joven detuvo su carrera y busco a su madre con la vista. La encontró sentada en el césped junto a su hermana Kushina, una pelirroja de ojos azules y Minato, un peliazulado con ojos azules. Shiro sonrió y se acerco a ellos.

- Estoy en casa_ dijo alegre.

- Bienvenido niisan_ dijo Kushina alegremente.

- ¿Tu no saludas?_ pregunto el rubio a su hermano menor.

- Hola_ dijo este.

El ojiperla cerro suspiro con resignación. No entendía de donde Minato había sacado ese carácter de "nada me importa" su madre era todo amor y su padre era todo travesuras asi que la actitud de su hermano era todo un misterio para el.

- ¿A que se debe el alboroto?

Shiro subió la mirada y se encontró a su padre saliendo de la casa. Con los años sus padres no habían cambiado mucho, seguían siendo los mismos salvo por el cabello mas largo de su madre y quizás un poco mas de seriedad por parte de su padre.

- Niisan ha vuelto.

- Puedo notarlo ¿Has llevado el informe al hokage?_ pregunto Naruto.

- Si, luego he venido hacia acá.

- ¿Qué tal esta Shikamaru?_ pregunto Hinata.

- Sigue pensando que el puesto es problemático. En especial cuando Souichi y Sora andan cerca.

Hinata sonrió; los hijos de Shikamaru eran mas parecidos a su madre que al actual hokage. Luego de reconstruir la aldea, el Nara había comenzado a hacer trabajo diplomático en Suna, donde por muy problemático que fuera; termino enamorándose de Temari, su esposa.

- ¿Y los demás?_ pregunto Minato.

Shiro tomo asiento junto a su madre y sus hermanos y comenzó su relato.

Sakuno, la hija de Sakura y Lee seguía estudiando medicina con la ayuda de su madre. Mientras que Ino y Sai, ayudaban a sus hijos Koyi y Koichi a aprender las técnicas que habían heredado. Mikoto y Obito mejoraban a pasos gigantes el uso del Sharingan; Sasuke y Kakashi les ayudaban, mientras Ringo la esposa del Uchiha se preocupaba por asegurarse de que no se saltaran ninguna comida.

Kiba se hacia cargo del hogar de cuido de animales junto a su esposa Akane y su hijo Tai, el cual para sorpresa de todos era mejor que su padre tratando a los animales. TenTen y Neji entrenaban a su hijo Hizashi y su hija Hina, ambos prodigios entre los Hyugas como se esperaba al ser hijos de Neji. Shino acababa de ver nacer a su primer hijo, al cual había nombrado Toya. Y Chouji, instruía a su hija Kana en taijutsu pues la chica evitaba por todos los medios las técnicas de los Akimichi.

Tsunade ahora se la pasaba junto a Jiraiya apostando y bebiendo sake; tras ellos Shizune hacia lo imposible por hacer equilibrio entre su trabajo como asistente de Shikamaru y niñera de los sannin.

Hinata, Naruto y sus pequeños rieron por esto ultimo.

- ¿Visitaste a tus tíos?_ pregunto el rubio mayor.

- ¿Para que? Si nosotros íbamos a hacerlo.

La familia Uzumaki- Hyuga dirigió su mirada hacia el bosque y vio aparecer a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

- ¡Tía Sekai! ¡Tío Keita!_ gritaron Kushina y Minato antes de salir corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Alto ahí jovencito!_ exigió el castaño a el peliazulado al ver que se dirigía a su esposa_ mantente lejos.

- Ya déjate de tonterías_ dijo Sekai empujándolo para agacharse y abrazar a su sobrino_ ¿Cómo estas precioso?

- Bien_ dijo este sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que haya tanto cariño ahí?_ pregunto Keita confundido mientras suspiraba.

- Mina-niisan adora a la tía Sekai_ dijo Kushina_ le gusta.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!_ grito Keita.

- Enano suelta a mi mujer_ dijo mientras trataba de separar a el ojiazul de la castaña, aunque todo esfuerzo era en vano_ te has puesto pegamento en las manos ¿o que? ¡Te dije que sueltes!

- Ya Keita_ dijo Naruto separando a el castaño de su pequeño antes de que lastimaran a Sekai con sus juegos tontos_ recuerda el estado de tu esposa.

- Hola_ dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a su amiga por atrás, ya que por delante era imposible; Minato prácticamente se había colgado a la castaña.

- Hola_ contesto esta sonriente_ disculpa que no te abrase pero estoy algo ocupada aquí.

La ojiperla sonrió y dirigió su mano al vientre de seis meses de Sekai para acariciarlo.

- ¿Cómo va?_ pregunto.

- Esta perfectamente; aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del padre_ dijo mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a su marido_ molesta mas que el bebe.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!_ se quejo el castaño.

- ¡Keita es un baka!_ dijo Minato riendo.

- ¡Pequeño mocoso… te voy…!

- ¿Vas a que?_ preguntaron Hinata y Sekai a la vez.

- A nada_ dijo Keita inocentemente.

- ¿Asustado?_ pregunto Shiro divertido.

- Cuando tengas edad suficiente entenderás que es mejor no meterse con una mujer embarazada y con una madre sobre protectora; a menos que quieras tener una corta vida.

Shiro negó suspirando y luego observo a su familia. Los quería mucho; a sus padres, hermanos y a sus tíos. Desde que habían dejado de ser los cuatro demonios se habían dedicado a ellos mismos, lo cual resulto ser más entretenido y complicado que las misiones de alto riesgo.

Ahora cada vez que alguna nueva amenaza surgía, eran su padre y su tío los que ayudaban; pero al final del día siempre estaban en casa cerca de su madre y su tía. En mas de una ocasión se preguntaba si tendría la suerte de encontrar una pareja que lo quisiera tanto y a la cual quisiera tanto como se querían esas cuatro personas frente a el. Esperaba, en lo mas profundo de su corazón que fuese asi; de no suceder, se encargaría de proteger a su familia, a la que estaba y a los bebes que vendrían, pues algo era seguro… su tío y su madre querían casas llenas de niños que su tía y su padre estarían gustosos de darles.

* * *

><p><em>Y se acabo queridos lectores… este fic llego a su fin. Después de tanto tiempo y de algunos cambios le he logrado.<em>

_Quiero agradecer a todos lo que leyeron este fic desde el inicio y soportaron la locura de esta autora al cambiarlo. Agradezco su paciencia y apoyo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows y favoritos._

_De igual manera gracias a los que han leido y no han dejado ningún comentario; espero que les haya gustado la historia. Por ultimo, pero no menos importante gracias a todo aquel que lea esta historia en el futuro, espero de igual forma que les guste._

_Ha sido un viaje interesante y fue un placer para mí haberlo compartido con ustedes._

_Como ya es costumbre, me disculpo si hay errores ortográficos. Como siempre: Naruto, su pandilla y su mundo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
><em>

_Deseándoles un feliz y prospero año nuevo y esperando verlos pronto se despide…_

_Himaotaku-chan._


End file.
